Little Shotty
by Spiritstrike
Summary: COMPLETE: Armada: Hot Shot accidentally gets turned into a sparkling by one of Megatron's experiments in the hopes of getting Optimus Prime. Will the Autobots be able to find a way to turn Hot Shot back or will the Decepticons get him? Sparkling cuteness!
1. The Transformation

**Spiritimus Prime: This is what happens when you design a machine and turn Hot Shot into a sparkling. I was thinking about turning Optimus into a baby, but I wouldn't be sure who would play as the surrogate father. XD Good Primus, I must be insane to do such a thing! Hehe, I just love the way I torture Thrust in this chapter. XD Hope you like this story that has been going on through my head!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**The Transformation**

"Starscream, is the experiment almost ready?" Megatron's voice bellowed throughout the entire broken down ship. The echoes of the bellow bounced off the walls and rang through the red and white seeker's audio receptors, making him wince in agony as he shook his head to clear his mind of the voice.

"Yes, Megatron," Starscream replied. "It just needs one more bolt."

"Well, get on with it!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream growled to himself and took out the screwdriver and began to screw the final bolt into the steel body of the experiment. He had no idea why Megatron would demand such a tiny gun, but his suspicions of his 'leader' wanting to weaken the Autobots' defences were starting to grow. This was nothing but a coward's work! They should be planning for their next attempt to capture another Minicon, not sit on their skid-plates and do creative artwork! This was annoying Starscream to the core of his Spark, and he had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying something rude to his 'commander' when the Decepticon Tyrant had bellowed again.

"Starscream!"

"I'm done!" Starscream called as he stood up and picked up the device. It was shaped like an ordinary blaster, but it had a dish of some sort attached to its muzzle and was pale grey in appearance. Sighing, Starscream turned and left the room, heading for the Throne Room where Megatron would be waiting for him.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Megatron asked as he looked at the experiment, turning it over and over in his purple clawed fingers and looking down at Starscream, who was kneeled down on the floor in front of the Decepticon Commander. Starscream nodded briefly as Megatron pointed the device at the red and white seeker, making him wince.

"Since you've been a good soldier, I'll test it on someone else instead of you," said Megatron as he pointed the device on Thrust, who was standing next to Megatron's throne, and pulled the trigger that sent a blue and purple pulse of electricity straight towards the tactician.

Thrust gave a cry of surprise as he was bathed in a fierce cold light and he began to shrink, getting smaller and smaller by the second. There was a big popping sound as the light died down and Starscream's optics widened in sudden horror at the sight of Thrust.

The cone-head tactician had been turned into a sparkling!

At the sight of Thrust, Megatron burst out laughing, slapping his thigh and shaking his head as he tried to regain control of himself. But the more he looked at the tiny sparkling, the harder it became for Megatron to cease his laughter.

Starscream looked up at Megatron as Wheeljack and the other Decepticons came walking into the Throne Room. Demolisher's lips seemed to quiver at the sight of Thrust and, he too, burst out laughing as well. Soon the other Decepticons followed in suit until Megatron finally controlled himself and demanded everyone to shut up.

Once the laughter had quietened down (with Demolisher still sniggering), Megatron handed the device back to Starscream while the sparkling, Thrust, was starting to tear and uttered a whimper through his trembling lips.

"As much as I'd like to see Thrust like this, I suggest that you turn him back, Starscream. We may need him for this next mission," said Megatron, nodding towards Thrust. His face seemed emotionless, but Starscream could still see that his lips were trying hard to not laugh again.

Starscream obeyed as he pulled a button that had a knob on the device's side that read sparkling' on left side, and 'adult' on the other. He pulled the knob towards 'adult' and pulled the trigger that was now red and white instead of purple and blue. The electricity was warm and welcoming as it, once again, coated Thrust and he began to grow to his ordinary size.

Once Thrust was back to normal, the cone-head mech looked at himself all over to check to see if he was still in one piece. Once that was over with, he turned and growled at Megatron as his pink optics squinted in anger. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Cool your circuits, Thrust. I needed a guineapig, but since Starscream had proved himself useful, I thought it would be funny to try it out on you instead," Megatron explained.

"Son of a glitch," Thrust muttered to himself.

Megatron ignored him and looked at the other Decepticons as Starscream watched him closely. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Starscream sighed quietly and said, "So what exactly are you planning to do with this, sir?"

Megatron just threw back his head and laughed, causing the other Decepticons to look at each other in puzzlement. When Megatron's laughter died down, he shook his head and said in a cold, emotionless tone, "Why, make the Autobots leaderless of course."

Starscream bit his bottom lip again, obviously not liking this one bit.

* * *

Optimus Prime peeked into a bushy set of trees as his golden optics squinted a little as he searched among the leaves for any signs of a Minicon. Behind him, Hot Shot looked into a tree that stood next to him, gently pushing away the branches that may have the Minicon wedged somewhere in its trunk.

As Optimus took his head out of the bushes, Hot Shot followed in suit and looked towards his commander, shaking his head as he gave the negative of not finding anything. Optimus sighed in disappointment and he went deeper into the forest with Hot Shot right behind him.

Previously, the Autobots had detected the Minicon signal that had led them to Colorado where the Decepticons had captured their first Minicon that had been Swindle and had become Starscream's partner, resulting in nearly destroying the forest. The crater of the explosion was still there and it made every one of the Autobots nervous. They had every right to be because they had split into groups. The less optics they had of searching, the more nervous they became.

Optimus had the feeling that they were walking into a trap.

* * *

Megatron huffed in annoyance as he and the other Decepticons spread out to search for the Autobots. They had created the fake signal to lure the Autobots out into the open, but so far, they had not been found yet. The device in the Decepticon's hands shook under the pressure that he was applying to it. If they did not find Prime soon, then they might as well choose a different target. But who would they choose if they couldn't find Prime? Hot Shot would be an ideal target, along with their second youngest member, Sideswipe, as well as that annoying Vice Commander, Jetfire.

_So many choices and so little time_, Megatron thought bitterly.

Starscream and Wheeljack returned to Megatron and transformed to their robotic forms. Wheeljack kneeled in front of the Decepticon Commander, but Starscream remained in his upright position. "Megatron, sir," said Wheeljack, "we've found Hot Shot and Optimus Prime."

_About time_, Megatron snarled mentally. He stood up and a slight smirk crossed his lips as he licked them hungrily. "Excellent," he said out loud. "Where are they?"

"They're not too far away from our position," Starscream replied as he pointed towards the East where the tree lines became less dense.

_The place where Starscream first acquired his Minicon partner? _Megatron asked himself. Why would the Autobots go there if they knew there was no Minicon since Swindle had been found? Obviously they think that there could one that they missed.

Licking his lips once more, Megatron handed the device to Starscream. "Then you shall do the honours of turning Prime into a sparkling while Wheeljack keeps Hot Shot occupied. I will be watching the whole scene, Starscream, and if I see anymore of your treacherous mistakes, then there will be serious consequences. Is that clear?" he spat.

Starscream winced a little and nodded slightly. Without another word, he transformed to jet mode and shot off with Wheeljack following close behind him. Megatron sat down on a rock and watched the scene from the cliff's edge.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Hot Shot carefully walked out into the cratered area. Both of them were highly nervous, and the more they walked towards the crater, the more their backs tingled. Optimus glanced left and right before his optics set onto the torn up tree where Starscream had sliced it in half to capture Swindle. He frowned in anger at the thought of seeing that old tree losing its life in their war. He'd rather see it die of old age rather than see a Decepticon chop it mercilessly.

Hot Shot bit his bottom lip and his hands clenched into fists. The memories of the battle were still fresh in his mind, and he could hardly get it out of his head. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

Optimus Prime looked towards Hot Shot and gently placed a hand on the young mech's shoulder, easing the tension that had been caught up in his muscle cables. Hot Shot relaxed and looked towards Optimus, smiling a little but then looking away as he tried to hide the look of distress that was picking up in his blue optics.

"It's alright, Hot Shot. Once we get the Minicon, then we'll quickly leave. Alright?" the Autobot Commander asked.

Hot Shot nodded once, his lips quivering a little as Optimus removed his hand from Hot Shot's shoulder.

With that said Optimus Prime took a step forward and prepared himself in case a Decepticon dared to attack him from in front, but he'd stepped too soon and an explosion came directly from his left. He jumped backwards and landed a few feet away, his oxygen tanks pumping the oxygen at a quickened pace as he tried to ease his breathing.

"Optimus," Hot Shot called, "to the left!"

Optimus looked to his left and saw Starscream hovering above them with his cannons pointing forwards and Swindle sitting behind his back in race car form. The seeker seemed to have some kind of blaster in his hand, but Optimus didn't pay much heed to it. "Starscream, you're a sight for sore optics!" he spat.

Hot Shot would've leapt for Starscream's throat right then, but Wheeljack's voice caught his attention. Turning to face the ex-bot, he saw Wheeljack with his club guns pointed right at him, a gleam in his blue optics that seemed to drive the annoyance right out of Hot Shot's systems.

"Come and get some, Hot Shot," Wheeljack said with a smirk.

"Bring it on, Wheeljack!" Hot Shot snarled as he charged towards the ex-bot and lashed out with a kick to Wheeljack's left side. But Wheeljack back flipped and released a round from one of his club guns. Hot Shot ducked the blast and took out his own gun, firing off a couple of rounds, but Wheeljack was no longer there. He'd cloaked.

Optimus Prime was keeping his optics focused on Starscream. Every part of his body was tingling once again, and he knew instantly that something was about to happen. Clenching his hands into fists, Optimus Prime charged towards Starscream, his legs coiled themselves up as he leapt into the air, front flipped and his right heel connected with Starscream's left shoulder. A howl of pain escaped Starscream's lips as a huge amount of pain swam through his joint and he realised that Prime had nearly dislocated his arm from its socket.

Growling, the red seeker took out his wingbade and lashed out at Prime's torso. The blade connected with the said target and Prime cried out in pain. Optimus fell towards the Earth and landed with a dull _thud _on the ground. Dust kicked up from the wake of the fall and Optimus was left in a crater that matched his body structure. Sitting up, Optimus shook his head and looked up at Starscream, anger and fury pulsing through his systems at an increasing speed.

"Where are you?" Hot Shot cried as he looked around for Wheeljack, his ever increasing annoyance getting the best of him. The more he looked around, the more annoyed he became.

"Right behind you, Hot Shot!" Wheeljack replied simply as he came out of his cloak mode and lashed out with a punch that connected with Hot Shot's right cheek. Hot Shot stumbled from the attack and took a couple of steps back, holding his cheek and rubbing it painfully. Wheeljack cloaked again and reappeared from behind the young mech, hitting him in the back with the side of his left club. Hot Shot fell to the ground as he cried out in pain.

Starscream took out the device and aimed it at Optimus Prime. The Autobot Commander was still on the verge of recovering from Starscream's blade piercing his torso and all he could do was growl in anger. He tried to stand up, but he failed miserably.

Starscream kept the device pointed at Optimus for several seconds as a smirk crossed his lips. Oh this was perfect, just seeing Optimus Prime lying helplessly on the ground while he had him at his mercy. Prime probably thought he was going to kill him, but he was sadly mistaken. "Prepare for your extermination, Prime," he said, laughing a little madly as the dish on the device began to glow.

Hot Shot looked up from his injured state and saw Starscream aiming the gun at Optimus Prime, who was struggling to get up. He snuck a look behind his back and saw Wheeljack just watching the scene, not bothering to look at his hostage. Taking this to his advantage, Hot Shot lifted his left leg and swung it underneath Wheeljack's own legs and the ex-bot landed hard on his back. Hot Shot immediately got up and ran straight towards his commander as Starscream fired.

As the purple and blue electricity sped closer towards Optimus Prime, someone shouted out Optimus' name and the golden optics quickly shifted to Hot Shot as the young mech leapt in front of the light.

An icy feeling swept over Hot Shot's body and he tried to move from the waves, but his legs felt like they were completely frozen. As the light engulfed him, Starscream, Optimus Prime and Wheeljack shielded their optics from the intensity as it continued to grow and Hot Shot's shadowed form grew smaller and smaller and the light died down before there was a very bright flash of white and an explosion. The device had exploded!

When the flash had vanished, Optimus Prime shook his head as his optics came back into focus and he gasped in shock. There was a small crater in between him and Starscream, but what shocked him the most was what was inside the crater.

Curled up like a ball was Hot Shot, but instead of being like he normally was to the world, he was nothing more but a sparkling!

**

* * *

**

Spiritimus Prime: Well, my favourite way of keeping you guys in suspence is by putting up cliffhangers. Oh man, this story already is becoming interesting! XD I hope you like this!


	2. I Will Care for You

**Spiritimus Prime: There's not much humour in this, but obviously, the story's not ment to be entirely funny becuase I'm far too serious for my own good. I try to add funny stuff in stories, but obviously some people don't really get my jokes and I don't get theirs either because of a complicated syndrome I have. I know, it seems weird, but I don't care. Anyway, enjoy more sparkling cuteness!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**I Will Care for You**

Optimus Prime picked himself off the ground and ran towards the tiny form that was once the full grown Hot Shot. He got down on one knee and gently scooped up the tiny infant in his arms while Starscream and Wheeljack watched. The immediate silence hung like a ghost in air and the silence was interrupted by the sounds of pounding metallic feet that were racing towards the scene.

Starscream growled and he transformed to his jet mode, he knew that he would have to report this to Megatron and face his wrath sooner or later. Without another word, he activated his thrusters and shot off into the distance while Wheeljack just continued to stare at the scene that was beginning to unfold in front of him. His old friend had been turned into a child and he hadn't bothered to lift a finger to stop him. He was meant to keep him occupied, not have him leap in front of his leader like that just to save him.

Sighing, Wheeljack stood up and turned to walk away, but he was stopped when he felt a gun on his back. Knowing that someone had him right where they wanted him, he emitted a growl underneath his breath.

"Turn around," the voice growled.

Wheeljack raised his arms above his head and slowly turned to face the owner's voice. He wasn't surprised to see Sideswipe standing right there in front of him. His lips were quivering as though he was close to crying, but he seemed to be keeping a straight face and Wheeljack felt impressed that this youngster had learned a lot since they'd last time met.

Wheeljack's attention was caught when he saw Jetfire standing beside Optimus Prime, gazing down at the sparkling, Hot Shot. He heard a sigh escape Optimus' lips and he lowered his head, determined to not show his hidden grief for Hot Shot being like this. He heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up. Optimus Prime was standing there right in front of him. Hot Shot was in Red Alert's arms being tendered to.

The Autobot Commander looked from Sideswipe to Wheeljack and another sigh escaped Optimus' mouth from behind his silver mask. "Tell me, Wheeljack," he said calmly, but Wheeljack could tell he was hiding his anger. "Was Megatron planning on doing this to me, instead of Hot Shot?" he asked.

Wheeljack didn't answer until the gun, pointing at his chest, reminded him that his life was on the line. Slowly, he nodded. He had no intention on giving away Megatron's intention, but the sudden nod came out of nowhere like as if he still belonged on the Autobot team. He growled at himself for doing something so stupid.

Optimus Prime then looked at Sideswipe and said, "Let him go, Sideswipe, he has done nothing wrong. It was obvious he was trying to prevent Hot Shot from leaping into that ray of light. If Hot Shot hadn't done that sudden leap, then I, too, would've suffered the same fate as he did."

Sideswipe gave a surprised look at his commander, but he obeyed and lowered his gun, growling as he did so in the process.

Wheeljack lowered his arms and he turned to walk away. He absolutely hated himself for giving away Megatron's intentions and he wanted to punch his own head for being so stupid. But he might as well tell Megatron that Optimus had guessed everything instead of getting the info out of him.

As quickly as he could, Wheeljack warped away before the Autobots decided to change their mind about letting him go.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Sideswipe both turned and headed over to Red Alert, who was scanning Hot Shot's body to check for any injuries. As Optimus looked down at the infant, he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness swell through him like a lake overflowing with water. But he kept himself in check as he waited for Red Alert to report anything.

Finally, Red Alert looked up after scanning Hot Shot and gently handed him back to Optimus. "He's fine," he said, "he's just a little shaken up, tired, and a little hungry."

Some of the Autobots chuckled at that, but made no attempt to say a word.

"Is there a possible way of finding a way to turn him back?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, and since the device, that Starscream used, exploded, I'm going to have a hard time trying to find a way to get him back to normal, but I'll do what I can. Hot Shot may have… shrunken down to size, but he can still think like he normally can. In the meantime, we'll have to look after him until we find a way."

Optimus nodded as Hot Shot yawned a little and snuggled up against his chest, burying his head in the filters where the Autobot Matrix of Leadership laid behind. The warmth from Optimus' chest seemed to grow as Hot Shot snuggled even closer to him, breathing in the Autobot Commander's scent of oil and grease.

"We should go back now, we can't do anything while we're like this, and I'm sure Megatron could be taking his anger right out on Starscream for failing to turn you into a sparkling," Jetfire said with a slight snigger.

The others rolled their optics, but agreed since Jetfire had a point. They then warped out.

* * *

"YOU INCONPETENT FOOL!" Megatron bellowed as he lashed out with a backward swipe of his hand as Starscream recoiled in pain as his back collided with a wall and he slid down, landing on his skid-plate as he looked up at his commander, a small dent appeared on his right cheek and a small purple bruise appeared as well.

Megatron's hands clenched into fists as he growled and snarled like an animal. "You're lucky that there's no other device such as the one you designed, otherwise you would've met the same fate as that pathetic kid!" he snarled.

Starscream just nodded slightly as Wheeljack stepped down from the Space Bridge. He gave a look of shock at the sight before him and he looked away, obviously a bit caught off guard by what he'd seen. Megatron turned to face him and approached the young mech. Instantly, Wheeljack bowed, not wanting to face the wrath of his leader for failing him.

Megatron stopped right in front of Wheeljack and the silence made Wheeljack tremble a little. Finally, Megatron spoke in a cold voice, "Why were you late?" he asked.

"I got captured by the Autobots sir, they wanted to question me about our intentions of turning Optimus into a sparkling," Wheeljack answered quickly.

Megatron's lips rose to reveal his fangs and a small snarl escaped from behind them. "And did you tell them?" he asked coldly.

"No sir. They only guessed and got every single bit of it right," Wheeljack answered as he looked up, keeping his face straight and emotionless.

Megatron continued to stare at Wheeljack for a moment longer until he just nodded. "I'll let you off just this once, Wheeljack, but if I see you ever pull a stunt like that again, then I will personally terminate you. Clear?"

Wheeljack nodded and he stood up, still keeping his head bowed, and he turned and walked away.

Megatron then turned and faced Starscream, his raging optics burning like embers on a dark night. "As for you, Starscream, this is what you get for making that mistake." He stepped a little closer, the lights becoming dim as he blocked out the light with his body and all Starscream could do was cry out as Megatron tortured him with his many attacks that read 'kill' all over his face.

* * *

When the Autobots returned to their base, Red Alert led Optimus Prime to the Med-Bay. Arriving there didn't take too long and Red Alert was already searching through his emergency pack hoping to find a bottle for Hot Shot to feed on. Hot Shot still hadn't woken up since his transformation, and it was only a matter of time before he would discover his new form and freak out about it. It was obvious wasn't it?

Optimus just sat down on the medical table with Hot Shot still resting his head against the Autobot Leader's chest. It was odd seeing Hot Shot like this but he had to admit it, Hot Shot was pretty cute as well. He hadn't seen a sparkling like this since before the Great War had started out. It pained him to see young sparklings getting taken away from their mothers to bring out new warriors immediately and lose their innocence to the War.

"I've found it," Red Alert called, interrupting Optimus' thoughts.

The Autobot Commander looked up and saw Red Alert approaching with a small bottle in his hand that had raw, purple Energon in it. Optimus had to guess that it was specially made for little ones such as newborn infants that might've lost their mothers during the birth.

Red Alert motioned Optimus to hand Hot Shot over so that he could try to feed him, but Hot Shot instantly turned his head away even though he was still asleep. This puzzled Optimus greatly and he frowned a little. Why didn't Hot Shot eat? He wasn't going to find the answer just by sitting there.

"Here," said Optimus motioning to Hot Shot and the bottle. "Let me try."

Red Alert handed Hot Shot back to Optimus and gave him the bottle. Optimus put the bottle's teat against Hot Shot's lips and, instantly, he latched on. The little one sucked long and hard as he drank his fill, desperate to quench his hunger and thirst. Optimus just didn't understand the reason why Hot Shot would be fed by him and not Red Alert. If there was one thing that was beyond his knowledge, it was children such as these ones.

Red Alert chuckled as Hot Shot finished the bottle and hiccupped. _Guess it's time to burp him, _Optimus thought to himself as he gently placed Hot Shot over his right shoulder and patted his back as delicately as he could. A big belch came out of nowhere and both Optimus and Red Alert looked at each other in surprise.

"Was that you sir?" Red Alert asked as he lifted an optic ridge from behind his visor.

Optimus shook his head. "Was it you?" he asked.

Red Alert shook his head as well and both officers looked at Hot Shot, who was still sleeping. "I guess you're right about Hot Shot still acting like an adult," Optimus sniggered.

"I didn't think I would be right or not," Red Alert mumbled.

Optimus shook his head as he removed Hot Shot from his shoulder and placed him back near his filters on his chest. Hot Shot snuggled against the vents and seemed to heave a deep sigh of happiness. "I'm surprised he still hasn't woken up since the transformation," said Optimus.

"No, it's no surprise at all. The transformation might've exhausted him, or perhaps his new little body is still adjusting," Red Alert explained as he looked down at Hot Shot. Finally, he said, "You should take him to your quarters, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't want him to wake up and startle everyone for no apparent reason." He picked up the bottle, refilled it with raw Energon and handed it back to Optimus. "Better give this to him after he's rested a little more, he might get hungry again." He then went through his draws and pulled out a blue and red blanket before handing it to Optimus. "Use this to keep him warm during cold nights. Sparklings can easily freeze up because of their bodies being unable to adjust as quickly as we can." He then winked from behind his visor.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose I've got to change his diapers when he wakes up as well?" he asked jokingly.

Red Alert shook his head. "No, you're lucky that isn't possible to do such things. You've been reading way too much information about the human life cycle," he said with a laugh.

Optimus nodded and looked down at Hot Shot who was trying to suck on his fingers, but he couldn't reach them. Slowly, Optimus stood up and looked at Red Alert. "Well, I guess he'll have to sleep with me in my berth. We don't have a crib," he said.

"I could design one for you, but it could take me all night," Red Alert said.

"Thank you, Red. I'm sure Hot Shot would really appreciate it," Optimus said, winking a golden optic and receiving a laugh from the CMO.

"Alright, get out of here before I change my mind about the crib," Red Alert said, motioning towards the door with his head.

Optimus chuckled again and he turned and headed for the door with Hot Shot still fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

When Optimus reached his quarters, he was surprised to find Jetfire just walking past. The Vice Commander came to a halt and looked up at the Autobot Commander. No one said a word as their golden optics lay upon each other until Jetfire looked down at Hot Shot, who was still sleeping peacefully. Optimus felt the sudden need to protect Hot Shot because of him being so small and vulnerable. But there was no need for such thoughts.

"How is he?" Jetfire asked quietly, hiding his sudden depression of seeing Hot Shot like this.

"He's fine. I'm taking him to my quarters to get some rest. You'll be in charge for the time being until morning," Optimus replied, bringing Hot Shot close to his chest.

Jetfire nodded. "Of course sir, just make sure you take good care of Hot Shot," he said as he turned and walked away.

Optimus sighed and looked down at Hot Shot once more, feeling the sudden need to protect him from everything and everyone that might be a threat to his survival. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and feelings. He knew that he wouldn't be caring for Hot Shot forever, but he knew that the little sparkling would be like a son to him for as long as they both existed. He then headed inside his quarters.

* * *

Optimus closed the door and approached his berth before he took out the blue and red blanket and wrapped Hot Shot up in it. He sat down on the berth and looked down at Hot Shot again with his golden optics. The tiny form looked so vulnerable if he wasn't watched carefully and looked after well enough. Pressing Hot Shot's little body firmly against his chest to give him as much warmth as he possibly could, Optimus gently rocked back and forth, humming a little lullaby without knowing the words.

Without thinking, Optimus' Energon wires came out from underneath his chest and attached themselves to Hot Shot's own mid-section where there were two mysterious holes that Optimus had little idea of until the wires attached. Optimus felt the need to give Hot Shot his own Energon and, instantly, the purple liquid rushed through the tubes and into Hot Shot's little stomach.

Optimus gave Hot Shot only a small amount and the tiny mech gave a deep sigh of satisfaction, his little stomach full. The wires detached themselves and went back into place. Feeling tired, Optimus lay down on his right side on the berth and gently placed Hot Shot right next to his filtered chest and he was careful to not squash the little one underneath his weight.

Slowly, Optimus dimmed his optics into total darkness and sleep, eventually, took over his tired mind.

_

* * *

_

Where am I, why is it so dark, and why do I feel so warm and full?

Hot Shot had slowly started to wake up. Though he wondered exactly why he felt so tired and full and what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was pushing Optimus away from the white light that had engulfed him and his whole world had gone black. He remembered hearing voices and trying to wake up, but his whole body was far too tired and aching to move. But he did remember seeing a blue and red figure looking down upon him with protective optics and something touching his lips, forcing him to eat.

Hot Shot had no idea what had happened, but obviously, the need to open his optics had become incredibly strong. Bringing his optics online, Hot Shot found himself lying on his back with something lying against him and something wrapped around his body like a protective, and warm, cacoon. Turning his head towards the sudden breathing, he felt his breath get caught in his oxygen tanks and he coughed, forcing the stranger's golden optics to come online.

Hot Shot wanted to scream in shock, but the wheezing and coughing prevented him from trying. The stranger quickly sat up and gently removed the warm cacoon before picking him up and placing him over a familiar shoulder. Hot Shot wanted to cry out in surprise, but the coughing continued and he felt a hand gently pat his back in an odd rhythm that he hadn't known since he was sparkling.

When Hot Shot's coughing ceased, the stranger gently lowered Hot Shot back down until his head was just right next to a vent that looked oddly familiar. Lifting an optic ridge, Hot Shot tried to look up at the stranger and those golden optics twinkled in the darkness as a gentle, and familiar, voice said softly, "Are you alright, Hot Shot?"

_Is that Optimus?_ Hot Shot thought to himself. He wanted to ask it out loud, but no words came out of his throat, nothing, except for a slight squeak and a chirp. This puzzled Hot Shot and he tried again, but all he got was the same thing. In his frustration, he squirmed and nearly squealed in femme like way.

"It's alright, Hot Shot, I can understand that you want to talk, but I'm afraid you cannot," Optimus' gentle voice replied softly as he cradled Hot Shot close to his chest.

_But why can't I? What's happened to me?_ Hot Shot wondered. He wanted to know why Optimus was holding him like a parent would to a child. He was no child except for a rookie warrior that was still learning how to fight in combat. He felt ridiculous for being held by Optimus, but it did feel safe and warm. _Wait a minute! A sparkling only feels like this... If I'm feeling like a little one would, then that would mean..._

Hot Shot looked down at his hands and he saw that they were tiny compared to what he would normally use. Trembling, and feeling horror creeping up his back, Hot Shot looked at Optimus' shiny armour and he hoped that he wouldn't see his own reflection. He did. And he screamed.

**

* * *

**

Spiritimus Prime: Yeah, you'd probably scream too if you found out that you've turned into a child. Obviously I would be screaming my little arse off if that happened to me. Hope you liked this cute chapter! :D


	3. Peek a Boo!

**Spiritimus Prime: You asked for an update, then you've got one! Sparkling cuteness that you'll aw over for an eternity! LOL! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

**Peek-a-Boo!**

Hot Shot's wailing scream carried across the Autobot base like a wild echo, and poor Optimus Prime had to cover his audio receptors to stop the screams from hurting them. Oh slag! Why did he have to accept Hot Shot as a warrior again? Oh yeah, potential. Pft. Potential indeed. Doesn't look like he has it anymore now that he's a sparkling until Red Alert figures out a way to reverse the effect of the unknown machine that Starscream had designed.

When the screams died down, Optimus uncovered his audio receptors and looked down at Hot Shot. The tiny sparkling was still staring at his reflection in the commander's royal red armour, his tiny baby blue optics wide with horror. Optimus had to figure a way to calm Hot Shot down before the other Autobots would come running down into his quarters to find out what all the commotion was about.

Gently, Optimus leaned down and placed his hands upon Hot Shot's tiny shoulders. To his sudden sadness, he could see tear welling in the sparkling's baby blue optics and he knew that Hot Shot was on the verge of tears. "Hot Shot," Optimus whispered softly and gently picked the sparkling up, cradling him close to his chest and Hot Shot instantly dug his head into the filters. The sudden warmth coming from within made him feel safe and secure.

Optimus felt Hot Shot do this and he understood the reflexes and instincts of a sparkling. Although, he still needed to get used to the fact that he was now going to have to play as the surrogate father towards Hot Shot until Red Alert figured out how to change him back.

Looking down at Hot Shot, Optimus emitted a sigh and said, "Can you still understand what I am saying?"

Hot Shot, who was still trembling, nodded his tiny head a little. He still didn't understand how he came to be like this, but he reckoned it had something to do with that flash of light that had come from the machine that Starscream intended to use on Optimus. _But what I can't figure out is, why would he try to aim it at Optimus, and why did Wheeljack try to keep me occupied?_ Hot Shot thought to himself. He didn't understand this at all.

Hot Shot's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Optimus starting to stand up, placing the sparkling over his shoulder. In his fear of the sudden movement, Hot Shot's hands tried to grab something and they instantly latched onto Optimus' earfin, causing Optimus to nearly jump in surprise, but he quickly regained himself, keeping his gentle grip on Hot Shot to stop him from falling.

"It's alright, Hot Shot," the commander cooed. "You're safe."

Hot Shot relaxed his grip on Optimus' earfin and closed his optics. He didn't mean to startle Optimus, but obviously, he was just afraid. _At least he didn't drop me, otherwise I would've been as good as dead, _he thought as he sniggered, finding this amusing.

Optimus heard Hot Shot mumble, but he said nothing about it. He then picked up the empty bottle and blanket before heading outside his quarters towards the Med-Bay to see how Red Alert was doing.

* * *

"I hear someone got an early wakeup call," Red Alert joked as Optimus Prime walked in with Hot Shot still hanging over his shoulder with the blanket in his tiny hands. It seemed that Hot Shot had already accepted that he was going to be a sparkling for a little while, but that morning scream had really got everyone up.

"And I see that you're enjoying the smart remark, Red Alert," Optimus retorted as he frowned, forgetting Hot Shot for a moment until the sparkling struggled in his hands. Optimus shook his head and gently placed Hot Shot on a medical table, Red Alert watching carefully. Optimus instantly handed the bottle over to the CMO. "It needs a refill. He drank it all in just one go."

Red Alert's optics widened from behind his red visor. _Good Primus! He maybe a sparkling, but does he really drink that fast? _he thought to himself. He shook his head and left the room for a moment to refill the bottle.

Optimus smiled from behind his mask and gently placed a hand upon Hot Shot's head.

Hot Shot looked up at Optimus curiously, wondering why he was doing that until he heard the deep vibration in Optimus' chest. It was a fascinating sound, and Hot Shot wanted to know what it was. Removing Prime's hand, Hot Shot crawled over towards Optimus, placed his hands on the filters and tried to pull himself up into standing.

Optimus looked down and saw Hot Shot trying to pull himself up. _What on Earth are you up to, Hot Shot? _he wondered as he continued to watch the little one. When Hot Shot finally managed to stand up on wobbly legs and placing his head on Optimus' chest, Optimus decided to not remove him because of not having the Spark to disturb the child's curiosity of hearing the laughing vibrations that rattled like rats crawling around his hollow components.

"Now isn't that cute?"

Optimus turned his head towards the door of the Med-Bay and saw Jetfire leaning on the door's frame, watching the cute moment as Optimus rolled his golden optics in annoyance. Out of all the bots interrupting such a peaceful moment, why did it have to be Jetfire?

Hot Shot removed his head from Optimus' chest and looked towards Jetfire, his baby blue optics blinked rapidly in surprise. _Man! He's humongous! Out of all the Autobots, why turn me into a sparkling? I could possibly fit into his palm! _Hot Shot pondered. He raised his right hand, which was not clutching the blanket, towards Jetfire and the same vibration from Optimus' chest could be heard. _Oh yeah, he's laughing. But what is he laughing at?_

Jetfire shook his head and looked towards Optimus. "My guess is that he wants to be picked up, doesn't he?" he asked.

Optimus looked down at Hot Shot and the same protective feeling swelled through his Spark. Could he really let Jetfire hold Hot Shot? He bit his bottom lip behind his mask and sighed before gently picking Hot Shot up in his large silver hands and showed Jetfire how to hold him. Once Jetfire got the message, Optimus handed Hot Shot over to him carefully.

Cradling him gently in his left arm and using his upper arm to support Hot Shot's head, Jetfire pulled a couple of faces and blew a raspberry, making Hot Shot giggle. "Someone likes uncle Jetfire!" the shuttle mech laughed.

_I guess he's not that bad, _Hot Shot sniggered. _Hey! Why the Pit am I laughing so hard? This is getting out of hand and ridiculous!_ Hot Shot continued to laugh for a little while longer until he growled in annoyance. He'd had enough of this game. He started to squirm as an unusual sound vibrated around the medical room.

_**(Gurgle)**_

Jetfire lifted an optic ridge and he handed Hot Shot back to Optimus Prime. "Guess he's hungry. Well, I got to get back to work. Good luck with looking after the kid," he said and winked playfully before turning and heading out the Med-Bay before Optimus could think of giving something for him to do.

Red Alert walked back into the room, a small smile forming on his lips as he opened his mouth to say something, but Optimus instantly gave him a glare that said, 'Don't you say a word or I'll kill you!'

Hot Shot looked from Red Alert to Optimus, obviously not understanding what the big deal was. _Something must be on their minds to get them this rattled up. Maybe it had to do with that odd sound in my stomach._ Hot Shot squirmed a little, getting Optimus' and Red Alert's attention before Red Alert handed Optimus something and the child felt something go into his mouth and a warm liquid washed down his throat. _This must be the stuff that made me feel so full when I woke up this morning._

Red Alert found this quite amusing, seeing Optimus feeding Hot Shot like as if he was his own. He wanted to see if he could something, but that same warning glare from Optimus prevented him from even trying.

The suckling continued on for at least quarter of an hour until Hot Shot pushed the bottle away, an indication that he'd had enough. Optimus placed Hot Shot over his shoulder and gently patted his back.

_**(Belch)**_

"He maybe a sparkling, but he's still Hot Shot," Red Alert said with a chuckle.

Optimus laughed as well as he removed Hot Shot from his shoulder and placed him back against his chest. "Guess we should go and see the kids. I have a feeling that they're a little eager to see how you're faring, and plus, they haven't seen you since your accident," he said, more to himself than to Hot Shot or Red Alert.

Optimus then headed out the medical room, but a cry from Hot Shot brought him to an abrupt halt. "What is it?" he asked.

Hot Shot tried to speak, but nothing came out. In his frustration, he pointed towards the bed and Optimus looked over his shoulder towards Red Alert. "What does he want?" he asked.

"He wants his blanket of course," Red Alert answered as he picked up the blanket and handed it to Hot Shot. "There you go. Feeling better are we?"

_**(Raspberry)**_

"Hot Shot, that's not very nice," Optimus said with a frown, but Hot Shot giggled as he took the blanket from Red Alert, acting like as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sparkling or no sparkling, he really does intend to act like he's still an adult," Red Alert mumbled in annoyed tone of voice.

"Perhaps the machine that Starscream built had no intention of making Hot Shot think in a childlike manner. Since he cannot speak, he might be thinking. He could understand what I was saying to him after I managed to calm him down this morning," said Optimus.

_Now you're getting the point! _Hot Shot thought excitedly as he squirmed about in Optimus' arms.

Red Alert placed a hand upon his chin. _Starscream must've had the machine set to adult thinking instead of being like a child. I could've sworn there were some switches on the machine's side amongst the debris, but I can't be too sure until I get those pieces from the explosion and put them together like a jigsaw puzzle to see what it looks like so I can rebuild it from scratch, _he thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "We can't be too sure until we collect the debris from the machine that caused all of this mess."

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you to go back to that place and collect what's left of it so that you can rebuild it. And, I wish you good luck on trying to figure a way how to change Hot Shot back," said Optimus as he nodded and headed out the room.

* * *

"Wow! That's the little amigos?" Carlos asked as Optimus walked into the Rec. Room with the tiny Hot Shot still cradled in his arms. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos watched as Optimus gently set Hot Shot down on the floor, who was still clutching his blanket, and they slowly walked forward, hoping that they wouldn't startle him, but he barely even flinched at their approach, just curious.

"Does he remember us at all?" Rad asked as he looked up at Optimus eagerly.

"It's a possibility that he might. He seems to think like he normally does, but since he cannot speak, he uses the usual baby talk in our perspective language," Optimus answered.

"So he can still speak, right?" Carlos asked.

"Not exactly. Hot Shot uses... your baby talk."

"Good thing I can understand baby talk," Carlos laughed as Hot Shot lifted an optic ridge in puzzlement and Optimus tilted his head to the side. "I have a few brothers and sisters. I come from a big family, so having one baby brother answers that question."

"Carlos, I knew you had a big family, but I why didn't you tell me your mom had another kid? How many are there now?" Rad asked, looking at his best friend.

"Five, including me," Carlos replied.

Alexis felt her jaw hit the ground. Good God, there must be more than she realised.

Optimus chuckled as he shook his head and Hot Shot got off his little bottom and crawled over towards Rad. Everyone watched and waited to see what he was going to do. Without warning, he held out his blanket to the human and giggled.

Rad took the blanket carefully and laughed. "So he does remember us," he said.

_Of course I remember, I just wish I could say something to tell you that it's still me. I've just got a different body for the time being until Red Alert can fix me up, _Hot Shot thought a little sadly and he hung his head low.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hot Shot?" Carlos asked when he noticed Hot Shot's depressed look and Optimus felt a pang of worry hit his insides, but he made no move towards Hot Shot, for he feared that he might step on the kids in his panic to get to Hot Shot.

Carlos walked towards Hot Shot and gently took his hand. "Hey, dude. Are you sad because you want to be back to your normal self?" he asked.

Hot Shot nodded.

"Well, don't worry, Hot Shot. Red Alert's going to fix you up in no time. He just needs some time. Okay?"

Hot Shot lifted his head and smiled before Rad snapped his fingers. "I know something that will make Hot Shot feel better. Babies always like it when you do it," he said.

"What did you have in mind, Rad?" Optimus asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

Rad smiled, hiding his thoughts of what he was intending to do. Taking the blanket that Hot Shot had handed over to him, he placed it over Hot Shot's head and everyone watched in silence. "Where's Hot Shot?" Rad asked as Hot Shot froze, listening and waiting to see what Rad was going to do.

Without warning, Rad pulled the blanket off of Hot Shot's head and he said, "Peek-a-boo!"

Hot Shot's optics widened in surprise as Rad placed the blanket over his head again and repeated the process. "Peek-a-boo!"

In his excitement, Hot Shot clapped and giggled. He liked this game! _I think Rad mentioned something to me about being an only kid, but he did tell me that his creators would play this game when he was little, _he thought to himself. Hot Shot reached out for the blanket. He wanted to have a go!

Rad handed the blanket back and Hot Shot placed it over his head like Rad did. Everyone held their breaths as Hot Shot removed it so fast that he said, with a giggle, "Ka boo!"

Optimus' optics widened in shock and surprise. Didn't Red Alert say that Hot Shot's voice box was still underdevelopment? Well, obviously he'd been wrong, or maybe he just didn't know. The Autobot Commander laughed as Hot Shot repeated the process once again. He'd have to remember that in the future if he had a sparkling of his own. _I got to admit it, that is pretty cute of you, Hot Shot, even though you think like an adult, _he thought.

"You know," said Alexis, interrupting Optimus' thoughts. "We should get Hot Shot some toys. He can't keep playing with that blanket of his all the time."

"Perhaps you are right, Alexis," said Optimus, nodding in agreement. "I'll get Red Alert to build Hot Shot some toys if he's still here. Could I entrust you three to watch Hot Shot until I get back?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Optimus," Rad promised.

Optimus smiled behind his silver mask and he gently placed a hand upon Hot Shot's head, causing the little one to look up at him. "I'll be back in a nanosecond, Hot Shot. You just play with the kids for a little while. And try not to get into mischief. Understood?"

Hot Shot did a little mocking salute but fell over on his side and everyone laughed.

"Yup, he's still the Hot Shot we all know and love," said Alexis.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed as he handed Rad a half full bottle of Energon. "If he gets hungry, just give this to him. I have a feeling he knows how to feed himself," he said and he walked back a couple of steps before turning around and heading out the room.

"So," said Carlos. "Who's up for a game of cards?"

"You're on, Carlos!" Rad laughed as he raced off to the table to get a small box of cards while Alexis rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Hot Shot gave a look of puzzlement and watched as the boys sat down on the floor with the cards and Rad started shuffling them. "Care to join us, Alexis?" he asked as he finished shuffling them.

Alexis looked from Hot Shot, to the cards. _I suppose one little round wouldn't hurt a bit. Besides, I doubt Hot Shot will cause any trouble while we're playing. _"Okay," she said out loud and sat down between Rad and Carlos. Rad then started dealing the cards out, not noticing what Hot Shot was about to do.

**

* * *

**

Spiritimus Prime: Uh oh, just what sort of havoc will Hot Shot cause while Optimus is gone? I smell trouble! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tunned for the next one! XD


	4. Trouble Maker

**Spiritimus Prime: Oh yeah! I did this one time when I was very little, so I thought it would be funny to get Hot Shot to do the same thing and give him a bath. XD Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

**Trouble Maker**

Now that Hot Shot was no longer being watched by the kids, it was a perfect opportunity for him to explore in places that he couldn't fit into when he was much bigger and older than he previously was. He glanced around the Rec. Room for a moment before his blue optics settled onto an unusual object. He couldn't quite remember what it was called, but he knew that it contained organic materials that the humans fed on.

Curiosity got the best of Hot Shot, and he crawled towards the tall white object that had been much smaller than him. He reckoned it might've fitted into his hand. As he drew closer, he looked over his shoulder to see if the kids were watching him, and he strained his audio receptors to listen.

"Got any fives?" Carlos asked Alexis.

The brunette looked at her hand shook her head. "Go fish," she answered as Carlos picked up a card from the pile and huffed in annoyance for not getting the number he wanted.

With their attention still off of him, Hot Shot approached the tall, white object and placed his hands upon it as he tried to stand up. He failed once, twice, thrice before he finally managed to get himself standing on wobbly legs. His, still, undeveloped legs shook but he remained upright as his right hand grabbed the handle that opened up the object and he pulled it down.

The door opened, revealing an almost startling bright light and Hot Shot had to cover his optics to stop it from hurting his sensitive sensors. He fell onto his little aft and managed to bite back a need to cry. He looked over his shoulder again and saw that the kids were still occupied with their card game. Hot Shot then looked into the object and saw the usual organic materials that the kids ate to fuel themselves with.

_I wonder what this is, _Hot Shot thought to himself as his uncoordinated hands grabbed a tall carton that had the word _Milk_ written in the middle of some sticker thing. Using his fingers, Hot Shot opened the carton and lifted it up to his optics to get a peek inside. _I wonder why it's white, and not purple._

Unfortunately, Hot Shot had tilted the carton up too high and the white liquid poured all over his face and getting into his mouth. Luckily, he'd managed to spit it out before the substance had gotten down his throat. With the carton now empty and uninteresting, Hot Shot then threw it away and noticed some brown, round objects that sat in the door of the fridge.

Curious about these unusual objects, Hot Shot grabbed one and took a look at it. _Looks almost like Red Alert's head, _Hot Shot thought and sniggered. But he'd been applying too much pressure to the object and it broke into many pieces as a clear yellow liquid gushed out of the shell and stuck to his fingers like glue. _Ew! That's definitely like Red Alert's head._

Hot Shot then grabbed the other round objects and started throwing them onto the floor, giggling and laughing as the shells of the eggs broke and the yoke got smeared onto his red and yellow armour. A shell got wedged into his knee joint and pain began to develop within him. Without thinking, Hot Shot let off a wail of pain, catching Rad's, Carlos' and Alexis' attention.

But when Carlos saw the distressed Hot Shot and the mess on the floor, he mumbled, "We're in trouble now."

"What's going on?" Jetfire asked as he walked into the Rec. Room and saw Hot Shot covered in the organic goo. He bit his bottom lip behind his golden mask as he tried to fight back the need to laugh, but when he heard Hot Shot's wails, he instantly turned serious. "Optimus is not going to love this."

* * *

Optimus Prime had arrived in Red Alert's medical room, and he wasn't at least a bit surprised that he was still there. He smiled at his old friend, who was still working on something, and approached him before clearing his throat, saying, "I thought you'd already gone by now."

Red Alert looked up and shook his head. "I got a bit distracted, sir," he answered as he laughed before looking around. "Where's Hot Shot?" he asked.

"The kids are watching him in the Rec. Room, I'm sure he'll be fine. I was hoping to find him some toys that he could play with other than just his blanket," Optimus answered as he chuckled.

"Yes, I was thinking of something for Hot Shot to play with, so I decided to design him one of those human baby toys. I think they call it 'The Jolly Jumper'. It's like a swing that hangs in the middle of a doorway and is stretchable, so Hot Shot can bounce around in it like a normal human toddler would."

Optimus nodded. He seemed to like this idea a lot. It was interesting to see what humans came up with despite their primitive technology. They maybe like that, but they always came up with interesting ideas. But before he could make a compliment, his com-link went off and he sighed in annoyance before he answered it. "Optimus here, what is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we have a situation in the Rec. Room. And bring Red Alert with you," Jetfire's voice said over the com-link, catching Optimus and Red Alert completely by surprise. Jetfire sounded serious and distressed.

"We're on our way, Jetfire. Optimus Prime out." Optimus then switched the com-link off and he and Red Alert headed for the Rec. Room. He just hoped that Hot Shot wasn't hurt.

* * *

When Optimus Prime and Red Alert arrived in the Rec. Room, they saw that the fridge was in a mess with eggs and milk spilled all over the floor, Jetfire was standing in the middle of the room with Hot Shot cradled in his arms, who was crying so loudly that it had brought the other Autobots into the room while being covered from head to toe in yoke, and the kids were standing beside Jetfire looking very ashamed with themselves.

Optimus looked from Jetfire to the kids and back at Jetfire again. "What happened?" he asked.

Jetfire shrugged. "I'm not sure, sir. I was on my way to see how the kids were doing when I heard Hot Shot crying, so I came here and I found him sitting in front of the fridge balling his optics out and covered in all of this stuff," he explained as Hot Shot's cries grew louder.

"Here, give him to me," Red Alert said.

Jetfire nodded and handed Hot Shot over to the CMO. Red Alert took him in his arms before gently placing him on a large table that the Autobots used when taking a break. He examined Hot Shot carefully while the sparkling continued to cry his distress. He then searched his arm joints, but found nothing, so he tried the most vulnerable part that could be the problem: the knee joints.

"Slag," Red Alert growled when he found out what was causing Hot Shot this much discomfort.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as his parental instincts began to kick in.

"He's got an eggshell wedged in his right knee joint, I'll need some tweezers and a bandaid," Red Alert answered as he looked up from his searching.

"I know where they are," said Sideswipe.

"Well don't just sit there gaping, go get them!" Red Alert barked, causing Sideswipe to wince as he took off running to go get the tools that Red Alert would need to make his little brother better.

While Hot Shot continued to cry, Optimus walked towards him and Red Alert before casting his gaze upon the children. He seemed a bit annoyed for not watching Hot Shot, he trusted them with this task, and now he was going to have to punish them. It was not going to be harsh, but it was a punishment nonetheless.

"Kids, I trusted you to watch Hot Shot closely, but obviously, you've broken that trust. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban you from coming to the base for two Earth weeks," he explained. It was cruel, but he hoped that it would teach the kids about responsibilities and about never breaking promises when you said you would keep it.

Carlos, Rad, and Alexis all dropped their jaws. Banned from coming to the base for the next two weeks?! Rad sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Optimus. You trusted us, and we broke it. We'll make sure that it doesn't happen again when we come back," he said.

"I don't like punishing my men, Rad, but as a surrogate parent to Hot Shot until he returns to normal, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to start by getting serious towards everyone," said Optimus as he bent down and gently placed a finger upon Rad's head. "For some apparent reason, I fell very protective towards Hot Shot, and I believe it's just the way a parent would normally feel towards a child. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Rad answered a little sombrely.

"I'm sorry to do this, Rad. How about I will not allow you to go and search for Minicons with us while you can still come to the base and visit Hot Shot? How does that sound?"

"That sounds a lot better, Optimus."

"That's good to hear." Optimus then looked up when he spotted Sideswipe running back into the Rec. Room with the bandaid and tweezers in his hands. He handed the objects to Red Alert and stood back beside Jetfire.

Red Alert nodded his appreciation before turning towards Hot Shot and taking out the tweezers. "Hot Shot, if you can understand me, then I'm just warning you that this may sting a bit, but it will be over before you'll even know it," he said, but Hot Shot continued to cry and Red Alert sighed. "I need someone to hold him down, he's moving too much for me to even get near enough."

Optimus moved forward and he gently took hold of Hot Shot's arms and legs, using his right arm to apply a small amount of pressure to Hot Shot's chest. It was not designed to harm him, just to keep him still enough for Red Alert to remove the eggshell.

Red Alert then slowly moved the tweezers towards the eggshell and gently grabbed it, but Hot Shot screamed in pain as he struggled to remove Optimus' hands from his arms and legs. He really wished that he had his previous physical strength, that way he'd be able to escape Red Alert's wrath and remove the eggshell himself, but it just wasn't possible now that he was not fully developed and nothing more but a weak child that depended on everyone.

"I've almost got it!" Red Alert called as the tweezers grabbed hold of the eggshell and removed it so fast that Hot Shot's tears poured like twin waterfalls and he screamed so loudly that Optimus instinctively picked him up and held him close to his chest. Hot Shot whimpered in distress as Red Alert wiped away the Energon that was dripping from his exposed knee joint and applied the bandaid. "There we go, all better."

"Wow, talk about loud," Smokescreen joked as he rubbed his audio receptors.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said it was going to sting," said Jetfire as he sniggered and walked out the room to go and finish off a job that he'd been working on before all of this started.

Hot Shot just dug his head in Optimus' filtered chest, whimpering as he tried to hide from the world. "I think someone needs a bath. We can't have you walking around covered in all that goo," said Optimus with a kind laugh.

"Carlos, Alexis, and I will just go home. I think we've caused enough trouble," Rad mumbled.

"Alright, Rad, we'll see you when you come back," Red Alert said as the kids walked out the room without a glance back. Red Alert then turned to Optimus. "Best to do it in the Med-Bay, you'll find all the things that you'll need to make him as clean as a whistle."

Optimus nodded his thanks and he headed for the Med-Bay with Red Alert right behind him.

* * *

"Alright, Hot Shot, let's get you cleaned up," Optimus laughed when he realised that Hot Shot's little goo-covered body was getting some of the yoke on his royal red armour, causing it to glisten in the light of the Med-Bay. Hot Shot just whined as he reached out for something.

Optimus turned and saw that Hot Shot wanted his bottle. "No, Hot Shot, you can't have that when you're about to have a bath, you could get indigestion," he said as he headed over to a sink and turned the tap on, causing warm water to come rushing out. "Hmm, I think you could use with some soap, it might help wash the gunk off."

Hot Shot pouted as Optimus set him on the edge of a counter as he went through a cupboard and took out a small bottle of bubble bath. After putting some in the water and checking its correct temperature, Optimus gently picked Hot Shot up and placed him in the sink. Hot Shot nearly cried out in surprise of how warm the water felt, but nonetheless, it was nice and relaxing.

_I guess being a sparkling isn't so bad after all. But I still wish I was like my old self again. I wonder if there's anything, other than bubbles, for me to play with, _Hot Shot wondered as his fingers grabbed hold of some of the bubbles and he giggled in delight as the warm water reached his torso and Optimus turned it off. He took out a cloth, dipped it in the water, and started washing Hot Shot's armour.

Hot Shot's optics widened at the sudden warm touch of the cloth, but it felt good and it tickled his sensitive exposed circuitry. He reached out for the cloth and he grasped it. Optimus laughed as Hot Shot took it away from him and placed it on his head. It reminded him of those desert dwelling humans that wore cloth on their heads to keep them cool when travelling through the scorching heat.

Optimus filled his hand up with water and sprinkled it on Hot Shot's head, making him giggle and wriggle about. "May I have the cloth back, Hot Shot?" Optimus asked as he held out a hand. Hot Shot handed it back in an instant, despite being a little reluctant.

Optimus then washed Hot Shot's face and the sparkling tried to push it out of his face.

_**(Growl)**_

"Did you just growl at me, Hot Shot?" Optimus asked in surprise.

_**(Growl)**_

"Alright, alright, I'm almost done," Optimus groaned as he gave Hot Shot one last rub on the body with the cloth and then removed the sparkling from the sink. He took out a towel that Red Alert had placed before leaving them alone while he went to go and get the pieces of the machine in the explosion that had caused all of this mess. Optimus wiped the towel all over Hot Shot's little body and Hot Shot laughed again as the towel wiped across his little aft, tickling a sensitive spot.

"Are you hungry now, Hot Shot?" Optimus asked, catching Hot Shot's attention.

Hot Shot clapped his hands as Optimus left for a moment and returned a second later with a full bottle that Red Alert had left. He handed the bottle over and Hot Shot grabbed it before placing the teat in his mouth, gulping it down so fast that Optimus couldn't help but laugh.

After he'd finished his fill in just a matter of minutes, Hot Shot took the bottle out of his mouth and Optimus waited for a moment.

_**(Belch)**_

"Yes, you do sound like the adult Hot Shot," Optimus laughed as he picked up Hot Shot and placed him over his shoulder before patting his back in a gentle rhythm. After all, Hot Shot did drink the bottle swiftly, so he may have gotten a bubble or two in his systems.

_**(Fart)**_

Optimus' optics widened in shock and surprise. Did Hot Shot just do what he thought he just did? He sniffed the air to make sure that he hadn't, but, not to his surprise, he detected a faint odour in the air and he wrinkled his nose. Now that was just foul! He squinted his optics as they started to water. Never had he ever encountered such a thing in a long time. He remembered Hot Shot and Smokescreen would sometimes get together and have farting contests. Sure, he and Jetfire joined in the phrase, but he had never heard of a sparkling being this bad.

Maybe sparkling Hot Shot was indeed still like the adult one.

_**(Fart)**_

He might as well get used to it because Hot Shot will be stuck like this for a little while longer.

"Hey, Optimus, is Red Alert still here?" Sideswipe's voice asked, catching Optimus off guard and he turned to see Sideswipe standing in the middle of the doorway.

"No, I believe he's gone out to get the pieces to the machine that turned Hot Shot into a sparkling," Optimus answered as Hot Shot sucked his thumb in content.

Sideswipe frowned and he sniffed the air. "Optimus, what's that smell?" he asked as he looked around the room in confusion. Normally Sideswipe was not one to instantly pick up smells, but with the exhaust fumes that Hot Shot had just released, it was possible.

_**(Fart)**_

Sideswipe's optics popped out of his head as the smell grew worse. "That reeks!" he cried as he covered his nose and ran out the room without a glance over his shoulder, crying out 'Smelly Hot Shot' as he ran.

"For some reason, I don't smell a thing at all. Do you smell anything, Hot Shot?" Optimus asked, looking at the little sparkling in his arms.

Hot Shot shrugged.

**

* * *

**

Spiritimus Prime: Yeah, I couldn't help myself with the whole fart ordeal. LOL So I hope you like this chapter and stay tunned to the next one!


	5. Do You or Don't You?

**Spiritimus Prime: Erm... yeah, with the Do You or Don't You? name of the chapter, there's a reason behind that. I had no intention of adding a slash pairing, but my brain was bothering me 24/7 while I was writing up my other fanfics.... So I thought, it can't just be about family and humour, so I decided to add in a possible slash pairing. It has been done before, but used rarely. Erm... so anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for the sake of all Primes. :P Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

**Do You, or Don't You?**

A couple of days later, with the Decepticons and Minicons being quiet, Red Alert was just adding the second piece to the smashed up machine. It seemed more like a jigsaw puzzle to him than just some kind of thing that needed to be fixed. He growled in frustration when he found out that the piece that he'd just added did not fit the spot he'd place it in. He slammed a fist into the wall next to him and shook his head to clear his thoughts before taking a deep breath to calm down. Two days and he'd only gotten three pieces in their correct places?! This was getting ridiculous!

As Red Alert picked up another piece that may fit in the right spot, the doors to the Med-Bay opened up and Optimus Prime, holding Hot Shot in his right arm, who was suckling on a bottle, walked in. The Autobot Commander watched Red Alert in silence until Hot Shot took the bottle out of his mouth.

_**(Belch)**_

The sound didn't startle Red Alert as Optimus had expected it too, but it did cause the CMO to look over his shoulder at his commander. No one spoke for a good few minutes, but eventually, Optimus broke the silence between them by asking, "How goes the toy?"

Red Alert looked like he'd about blown a fuse, but when Optimus asked about the toy he'd been working on since he'd requested for Hot Shot to have something to play with, he calmed down. "The Jolly Jumper was finished yesterday. It's on the table right next to you," he answered.

Optimus nodded his appreciation and took a look at the object. It was red and silver with the Autobot symbol on the front. It seemed a little odd on how humans worked to keep their children entertained. Optimus did wonder what the kids were like when they were just toddlers or babies. But that was none of his concern now. Right now, the main thing was to keep Hot Shot out of trouble until Red Alert figured out a way to get the machine back together to turn Hot Shot back to normal.

Picking up the swing, Optimus then left the room with Hot Shot gazing at the unusual object while still clutching his empty bottle. His baby blue optics eyed it suspiciously, but the calm look that Optimus was giving told him that it was okay.

Or... so he thought.

* * *

Having remembered how the Jolly Jumper was set up thanks to the kids' knowledge, Optimus strapped the bouncing swing to the middle of his doorway that led into his quarters. His office was through another door, so he knew that he would be able to hear Hot Shot from just a short distance away. He'd placed Hot Shot down in front of him while he was setting it up, and the mech-turned-sparkling looked up at his surrogate father.

_Whatever it is he is up to, I'm not going in that thing, _Hot Shot growled to himself. Not only he did he not like the Jolly Jumper, he actually despised it. He did not want to bounce in some silly swing and let others watch him. He wanted to explore and find other things to play with.

But before Hot Shot could even make an attempt to escape, Optimus' arms swept underneath his shoulders and lifted him up. Hot Shot squirmed with all his might, but Optimus held him steady as he easily placed Hot Shot in the bouncing swing. Hot Shot felt ridiculous! He kicked his legs in frustration, growled, and even tried to bite at the Jolly Jumper.

Optimus chuckled at the frustrated attempts by Hot Shot. He knew that the little one hated it every bit, but he had to admit it, it was pretty funny. He bent down and gently touched Hot Shot on the chest, catching his attention and stopping his attack on the bouncing swing. Hot Shot grabbed Optimus' finger and placed it in his mouth, sucking it and leaving dribble all over it and his chin.

Optimus shook his head and took out a cloth. He then wiped Hot Shot's chin, but kept his finger in the sparkling's mouth. He didn't mind this parenthood thing, but sometimes, it took up most of his time when he was supposed to be looking for Minicons and stopping the Decepticons from getting them all. But with the whole place being quiet, he began to realise that taking the time off from work... was always a good solution.

When Hot Shot let go of Optimus' finger, the Autobot Commander stood up and gently petted the sparkling on the head. "I'll be back later, Hot Shot. You try to stay out of trouble. Alright?"

Hot Shot tried to nod, but his head was still a little unstable to make proper bodily moves. Optimus then turned and walked into his office. As Hot Shot sat alone, he fiddled around with his bottle, but when he got no entertainment from it, he chucked it away and it clattered to the ground. Still clutching the blanket that had been given to him by Red Alert, Hot Shot decided to try out the jumper.

Coiling his legs like a coiled snake, he pushed himself upwards and he bounced like a spring. He didn't get very far, but the moment his feet returned to the floor he laughed and clapped his hands happily. _Alright, so maybe this wasn't so bad after all,_ he thought. _But I could still use with another toy. What are those things that the humans called? A chew toy was it? Well, whatever it was, I think it had something to do with teething humans. Humans really are a strange species._

Sighing, Hot Shot placed his blanket in his mouth and chewed it without thinking.

* * *

Sideswipe, who was taking a break from monitor duty, decided to take a stroll down the corridors to see how his 'little' brother was doing. It seemed strange that he was the older brother now while Hot Shot got all this love and attention, which seemed to take up most of Optimus' time in caring for him. _But it does seem like a good idea, _he thought to himself. _I mean, Hot Shot can't care for himself, and he does seem more attached to Optimus than the others and me. Besides, we all look up to Optimus as a father-figure, in human terms, and he'd do the same thing for me if I was in Hot Shot's position. Or would Hot Shot do it?_

With his thoughts still carrying on in his head, Sideswipe continued down the corridors until he heard someone giggling and laughing. Stopping and turning his head, he spotted Hot Shot sitting in some sort of swing. The sparkling was bouncing up and down in it while holding his blanket.

Sitting down cross-legged, Sideswipe gave a little wave and Hot Shot stopped his playful bouncing and looked at his brother in an odd manner. Did he recognise Sideswipe, or did he see him as a stranger? Without a second thought, Hot Shot lifted his right hand and made a fist. Sideswipe instantly knew the signal. Hot Shot wanted to hit fists with him like they did before this whole incident.

Taking out his own fist, Sideswipe gently tapped his massive one against the tiny fist of Hot Shot's. They sat there in silence and Hot Shot released another giggle before clapping his hands in excitement. At last, Sideswipe had gotten the idea!

_So he does remember me! _Sideswipe thought happily. He wanted to pick Hot Shot up and hug him tightly, but he remembered that sparklings were delicate and must be handled with extreme care. But then he looked down and saw the empty bottle that lay beside Hot Shot. _I should go get him something to eat, he could be hungry._

Standing back up, Sideswipe looked down at Hot Shot, and smiled. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to get you something to eat. Maybe some more Energon in that bottle of yours will do, huh?" He bent down and picked up the bottle before racing off to the Rec. Room to get some Energon for Hot Shot.

Hot Shot lifted an optic ridge. _Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?_

* * *

After Sideswipe had refilled the bottle and had returned with the bottle. He sat down in front of Hot Shot and handed him the bottle. "There you go, Hot Shot. It's your favourite Energon," he said, feeling pleased with himself. "Drink it up and you won't feel so hungry."

Hot Shot frowned. _If I remember correctly, sparklings are not supposed to drink high grade Energon for a reason, but I can't remember why. Is it bad for us or something?_ Hot Shot looked at the bottle that Sideswipe had handed him. He then looked back at his brother, and he could see the proud look on his face, despite having big blue optics._ But if I don't drink it, Sideswipe would be extremely disappointed. He does try so hard to please his elders, including me. I don't want to hurt him, but Optimus would be enraged to find out that I drank something like this. What should I do?_

As Hot Shot wrestled with his inner thoughts, Blurr and Red Alert also walked down the corridors. The two were silently walking side by side, mostly caught up in their own thoughts until they spotted Sideswipe sitting in front of Hot Shot with the bottle in his hand. The sparkling looked like he was in deep thought and Sideswipe looked a little concerned.

Red Alert approached Sideswipe and looked down at the little sparkling, who was wrestling with himself. Red Alert then picked up a faint odour in the air thanks to his acute sensors that were much more advanced than a normal Transformer's. They could only be found in medical type Transformers, and Red Alert was one of them. Frowning, Red Alert looked down at Sideswipe and said, "Sideswipe? Is that high grade Energon I'm detecting in the air?"

Sideswipe looked up at the CMO and nodded. "Yeah, I thought I would do something to make Hot Shot feel better since he was turned into a sparkling, so I thought I would get him some Energon," he explained.

"Where did you get the Energon?" Blurr asked.

"From the Rec. Room. Why?"

"Damn it, Sideswipe!" Red Alert bellowed. "If Hot Shot has drunk any of that high grade Energon, he could very well be offline for good! Sparklings are not capable of consuming Energon like us adults! They must drink a special Energon that is extremely lower than low grade Energon!"

Optimus, who had heard Red Alert's shouting, came running from his office from next door and spotted the whole group looking panicked. "What's going on?" he asked as he gave a look on concern.

Red Alert explained the situation and Sideswipe turned his head away. He could've killed Hot Shot if he'd drunk any of the stuff! Feeling disappointed in himself, Sideswipe did the best that he could to prevent Optimus from seeing his saddened face. But he failed.

The Autobot Commander instantly noticed Sideswipe's facial expression before he turned to Red Alert and said, "I'm sure Sideswipe had no intention of harming Hot Shot, Red Alert. I should've explained to the youngling of what kind of Energon he needed to use while he was watching Hot Shot."

Sideswipe gave a look of surprise. Was Optimus taking the blame for all of this? He was about to ask him if he was covering him or not when Optimus gave him a small wink from the corner of his golden optics. Instantly getting the hint, he gave a slight nod and waited for Red Alert to say something.

Red Alert sighed as he took the bottle from Hot Shot.

The sparkling sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't drunken the stuff; otherwise he could've been dead in seconds.

Red Alert turned to Sideswipe. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Sideswipe. Just remember, if Optimus doesn't explain to you, to come to me when you're not sure what kind of Energon Hot Shot needs during his sparklinghood," he explained, chuckling a little.

Sideswipe nodded his understanding before he turned to Optimus. "Uh, can I take care of Hot Shot, sir? You do look a little tired since you first started taking care of him, and I think you could use with a break," he said.

Optimus chuckled. "You're right on the money, Sideswipe. I reckon you can take care of Hot Shot for the time being in case a Minicon comes up. After all, the kids are still feeling a little depressed after when I banned them from coming on missions with us. So I think you and Hot Shot can go and see them." He then winked again and laughed a little.

Sideswipe beamed in happiness, but he fought the urge to bounce up and down like Hot Shot did in the Jolly Jumper. Nodding, he gently took Hot Shot out of the jumper and gave all three high ranking officers a quick salute before walking off with Hot Shot in his arms.

Blurr turned to Optimus as Red Alert left them to back to work on the sparkling machine. "Are you sure that was wise of you to cover up Sideswipe and let him take Hot Shot with him? Hot Shot seems more comfortable around you than all of us put together," he said.

Optimus lifted both optic ridges, as though he made a surprised face. "Sideswipe needs to learn about responsibility, and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for him to learn since Hot Shot is no longer capable of teaching him anything. As for the whole cover up thing, yes, I reckon it was, even though Sideswipe did not mean to cause any harm. He's an emotional youngling, and deserves to spend some quality time with Hot Shot. He took it pretty hard when he thought Hot Shot was harmed," he explained.

Blurr nodded his understanding. "Yeah, I keep forgetting that Sideswipe's still a kid. War's just not his thing the more I think about it. He's no fighter, more like someone who deserves so much better than just living a warrior's life on the battlefield."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Blurr?"

Blurr looked a little startled. "Uh... what makes you think like that, sir?" he asked.

"I see the way you look at Sideswipe, Blurr. You sometimes wish you could've taken him underneath your wings instead of Hot Shot. I get the feeling that you become jealous when the two spend time together, but you should know by now that they see each other as brothers. Nothing more, nothing less. Tell me this: do you, or don't you?"

Blurr looked a little doubtful and he bit his bottom lip from behind his blue mask. _Do I, or don't I? _he thought to himself. Mentally cursing himself for thinking such thoughts, he growled and looked away.

Optimus sighed. He obviously had the feeling that Blurr felt something towards Sideswipe, and he understood that completely, even though Blurr didn't want to admit it, or maybe he just didn't understand his thoughts and feelings as much as he knew himself.

_We'll find out in due time when it happens on its own._

* * *

"Hey, kids, how's it going?" Sideswipe asked as he poked his head around the corner of the Rec. Room. The kids were sitting on the floor, playing video games with each other. It seemed like some sort of wrestling game, but Sideswipe couldn't make out what it was.

The kids looked up from their game and waved to Sideswipe as he walked into the room. Sitting down cross-legged and placing Hot Shot between his legs, Sideswipe watched as the kids played their game until Hot Shot's stomach made an odd sound.

_**(Gurgle)**_

Carlos looked up in surprise. "Is he hungry again?" he asked.

Sideswipe looked down at Hot Shot, who was giggling a little, and shook his head. "No, I think he was just digesting some Energon he previously drank before I tried to give him high grade," he answered.

Alexis lifted an eye brow. "I didn't know Transformers have a digestive system," she said, feeling more confused as Sideswipe gently petted Hot Shot on the head.

"We don't. We do have a system that is identical to a human's digestive system, but it doesn't look like a human's stomach. More like a box that that stores up the Energon until it is needed like running, jumping, climbing, or fighting," Sideswipe explained as he tickled Hot Shot's stomach, causing the sparkling to giggle.

The kids stopped their game and came over towards Sideswipe and Hot Shot. "You know, he's extremely cute when you look at him more closely," said Rad as Hot Shot eyed him curiously, despite already knowing who he was.

_Rad looks interesting up close. Wow, he's more organic than I thought he would be. His face and everything else look a whole lot different than I realise, _Hot Shot thought as his hands reached out towards the boy.

Carlos sniggered. "I think Hot Shot wants to touch you, Rad," he said.

Rad gave a look of surprise and he raised a hand towards Hot Shot, but he ignored it and his uncoordinated hand touched his face, feeling the organic detail in the skin, ranging from faint scars of the human disease known as the chickenpox, the pores where the skin needed to breathe and sweat, as well as feeling faint bumps that belonged to freckles that were too faint to see.

Alexis, Carlos, and Sideswipe awed as Hot Shot removed his hand from Rad's face and giggled once more in delight before he clapped again.

"Hey, Carlos," said Rad as he turned to his best friend. "You know more about kids than I do. What else do they like to play besides peek-a-boo?" he asked.

"Well," answered Carlos, lifting a pointer finger in the air. "They mostly like to play surprise games. Or perhaps a little bit of hide-and-seek."

Sideswipe beamed. "I never heard of that game. How do you play?" he asked.

"It's really simple, Sideswipe. People go and hide while one seeks them out. Whoever is found first becomes the next seeker," Alexis explained.

"It sounds simple enough. Who do you think should be it?"

"I think Rad should be it. He was the one who discovered the Minicons," said Carlos.

"You're no fun, Carlos," Rad mockingly growled.

"Then it's settled then. Rad's it while all of us find a place to hide. Don't come out until Rad finds you, or unless he calls that he gives up," said Alexis as she giggled at Rad's growl.

"But what about Hot Shot? He can't hide on his own," Sideswipe protested.

"He can hide with you since you're the only one who can carry him."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, Rad, start counting to thirty," Carlos laughed.

Rad gave a pout and nodded before he turned his back on his friends and started counting. Without further need, the kids and Sideswipe, who was holding Hot Shot, got up and ran out the door.

**

* * *

**

Spiritimus Prime: Aww, too much of a little cliffhanger? Pah! So what do you think of the whole BlurrxSideswipe? I know it seems naive, but I wanted to add something else in it that could possibly start up a sequel.... NO! Don't look at me like that! (growls) I'm thinking about it, okay? Just don't forget to R&R on your way out. And stay tunned to the next chapter. (storms out)


	6. Hide and Seek

**Spiritimus Prime: finally I've updated this story! I've decided that there will be no pairing between Sideswipe and Blurr, it just sounds so ridiculous, and plus, some people don't like it, so I've decided against the whole idea. Now, enjoy this story before I lose my head. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Hide and Seek**

"So, where can we hide?" Carlos asked Alexis as he, she, and Sideswipe, who was still holding onto Hot Shot, looked around to hide. Obviously the base was extremely big, and finding a place to hide in time before Rad came looking for them was not going to be easy. Sideswipe bit his bottom lip as Hot Shot whined about being held in an uncomfortable way. Instantly, Sideswipe placed Hot Shot over his shoulder to make him more comfortable.

"Like I know the answer to that, Carlos?" Alexis growled as she looked at her friend in an annoyed way. _You're so clueless, Carlos, you know that? _she thought bitterly as she tried to retain herself from saying it out loud.

"Why don't we split up?" Sideswipe suggested. "After all, Rad needs to find one person so that he or she can be it for the next round."

"But once he finds the first person, Rad has to find the rest of us," Alexis explained, looking over her shoulder at the youngling Autobot.

"Oh so that's how it works."

"Duh, but I like Sideswipe's idea. We split up so that it will take Rad even longer to find us all," said Carlos as he sniggered.

"If he doesn't find us in an hour, we'll meet back here, okay?" Alexis said.

Everyone nodded their agreement and wished each other luck before splitting off in three directions.

* * *

Sideswipe looked left and right as he and Hot Shot searched for a place to hide. It wasn't going to be easy, but Sideswipe knew that time was running out for the both of them. He would try to hide in his quarters, but that would be the perfect place for Rad to start his search. _Come on, Sideswipe, think! What's the best place for Rad to not look? _the young Autobot thought to himself. If he didn't find a place to hide soon, then he'd be in serious trouble.

Finally, after several minutes of looking and thinking, Sideswipe was about to give up when he felt Hot Shot bouncing up and down on his shoulder. _What's his problem? _Sideswipe thought as he removed Hot Shot from his shoulder and looked at him in the optics. "What's up, are you hungry, tired, or thirsty?" he asked.

Hot Shot shook his head and used a shaky hand to point over Sideswipe's shoulder again. Sideswipe turned around and saw what Hot Shot meant. There, with its door wide open, was Optimus Prime's quarters. "Prime's quarters!" Sideswipe exclaimed as a big smile formed on his lips. "Thanks, Hot Shot! You may still be a sparkling, but you still think like you normally do."

_Isn't that obvious? _Hot Shot thought to himself as Sideswipe walked into Optimus's quarters and he closed the door behind him. Sideswipe then set himself down on the recharge berth and placed Hot Shot on his lap.

"Guess all we have to do is wait until Rad walks in," he mumbled to himself.

_Just hope that Optimus doesn't come walking back into his quarters, otherwise we'll be in deep trouble unless Sideswipe can explain what we're up to, _Hot Shot thought to himself.

* * *

"... twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" Rad called as he walked out the Rec. Room and began his search for his friends. _Now, if I was Alexis, where would I hide? _he thought to himself as he walked down the corridors. He knew Alexis was a whiz kid, and she did like to hang around with Red Alert from time to time, so it was a possibility that she may be hiding in the Control Room or the Med-Bay. "Only one way to find out," he said happily as he ran off towards the Control Room.

* * *

"Rad, what brings you here?" Optimus Prime asked as he, Scavenger, and Jetfire, watched the young human search around the Control Room. It did seem a bit odd to see the boy looking around, but obviously he looked desperate. "Did you lose something?"

"No, I was just looking for Alexis, she, Carlos, and I are playing a game with Sideswipe and Hot Shot," Rad explained.

"I see, I take it that you humans invented this game?" Optimus asked.

"Well no, actually, see, kids love it when you play with them, so it was Carlos who suggested the idea. Guess he comes in handy when you have a child running around the place," Rad answered.

"Everyone's good at something, Rad. Carlos does come from a big family, so he has his experience with children. But, if you are looking for Alexis, then you won't find her in here. If she was to come in here, we would know right away."

Rad frowned. "Are you trying to cover her up?"

Jetfire shook his head. "Optimus speaks the truth, kiddo. The big guy never lies," he answered.

"Well, I'm checking just in case," Rad said as he went behind the monitor.

Scavenger looked towards Optimus and mouthed, _"Why lie?"_

"_Because this is part of the human game they call hide-and-seek. Alexis is here, and you and Jetfire know that. You are not supposed to give away the hider's position. Let the seeker find them," _Optimus answered.

Scavenger sighed and rubbed his temples. _Trust Optimus to have all the fun, _he thought bitterly, and shook his head.

"Aha! I found you, Alexis," Rad called from behind the monitor. Alexis huffed in annoyance, she complained that Optimus probably told him, but Rad declined. "He didn't tell me, I just had the feeling that you might be in here, or in Red Alert's Med-Bay because you love computers, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, gloat while you can, Rad," Alexis hissed as she and Rad climbed out from behind the monitor and dusted themselves off. "But I'll bet you're not a good hider like Sideswipe and Hot Shot are."

"Sideswipe's a good thinker when you look at him, Alexis, just like you," Rad chuckled before he looked up at the three Autobots. "Guess we'll go find Carlos next, but we might find Sideswipe and Hot Shot along the way, so we'll see you guys later." He and Alexis took off at a run without a glance back.

_Humans, _Optimus thought to himself with a chuckle as he turned and headed for his office.

_

* * *

_

We've been sitting like this for almost fifteen minutes,

Sideswipe thought. _I'm getting tired, and Hot Shot is probably getting hungry as well. We'll have to move very soon, Hot Shot can't sit like this forever._

Hot Shot actually wasn't getting hungry. He was enjoying this hiding game, and it seemed to satisfy him that his 'little' brother was here with him. _I sure hope that they find us soon, I'm getting overly excited about this game, _he thought. Maybe it was normal to feel excited during this game, but obviously he couldn't sit still. Something was wrong, and he felt oddly sore.

Sideswipe gently rocked Hot Shot back and forth. As he rocked, he heard someone coming, and he knew instantly that it was an Autobot heading this way. _If it's Optimus and he comes walking in here, we're dead scrapmetal, _he thought as he mentally bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying it out loud.

The footsteps came to a halt in front of the door and it opened with a slight hiss. _Oh slag, _Sideswipe cursed at himself.

Standing in the middle of the doorway was Optimus Prime.

* * *

"Now, where's Carlos," Rad mumbled to himself as he and Alexis walked down the corridors. This was the second time that Rad had to go through this place, and obviously, it was becoming old... really, really old.

"If my guess is as good as correct, then he should be in the Training Room," said Alexis as she looked at her friend.

"Man, why didn't I think of that?" Rad said as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Because your skull needs a good whack to get it in there," Alexis growled as she and Rad approached the Training Room door. "Now, we just have to walk in and look around," she said, feeling pleased with herself.

Rad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Alexis," he said as he and Alexis walked into the Training Room.

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding," said Optimus Prime as he folded his arms across his chest, not looking pleased with Sideswipe and Hot Shot being in his quarters. Sideswipe tried to figure out how to explain this to his commander, but he was too stunned to speak. "I'll let it slip this time, Sideswipe, but next time, try to find a better place to hide, Rad has already found Alexis and is looking for Carlos as I speak. He may not look for you and Hot Shot in here, but he's bound to figure out your strategy."

"I'm sorry about all of this, Optimus, sir, it won't happen again," Sideswipe promised.

Optimus chuckled. "But it is a very good place to hide."

"You think so?" Sideswipe beamed.

"Don't let that get to your head, youngling. Just remain quiet and I'll..." but Optimus halted his sentence and noticed Hot Shot's discomfort. "Is he alright?" he asked, frowning.

Sideswipe realised what he meant and looked down at Hot Shot. The sparkling looked deeply uncomfortable, and was doing his best to not complain. Lifting an optic ridge, Sideswipe gently turned Hot Shot around and looked him up and down.

"Hey, Hot Shot, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

_Whatever this feeling is, I don't like it, _Hot Shot thought as he squirmed around in Sideswipe's gentle grip. _Make it stop, I feel like I'm about to..._ Without warning, Hot Shot opened his mouth and a warm liquid came gushing out and onto Sideswipe's armour.

"I think I just found the problem," he said as he blushed with embarrassment at the sick that Hot Shot had thrown over him.

"Oh, Sideswipe," Optimus said as he shook his head. He'd never expected Hot Shot to do such a thing, but at least his discomfort had been taken care of... in an unpleasant way that is. He approached Sideswipe and gently took Hot Shot from the young mech's hands. "I'll take him to Red Alert's Med-Bay and get him cleaned up, you try and get yourself cleaned up and let the kids know that the game has been called off."

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe answered miserably.

Optimus gently placed a hand upon Sideswipe's shoulder and squeezed it. "It's alright, Sideswipe, accidents happen. You did a good job of looking after Hot Shot, but I believe it's time for me to take over again," he said.

"Alright, Optimus," said Sideswipe, feeling a little bit better and walked out the room.

Optimus looked down at Hot Shot and chuckled a bit. "As for you, little one, let's get you cleaned up. Back to Red Alert's Med-Bay we go."

* * *

"Did he give you a present, or was it someone else?" Red Alert asked as Optimus walked in with Hot Shot.

"More like he gave Sideswipe the present," Optimus replied as he set Hot Shot down on a table and began to clean him up. "Little rascal was feeling a bit uncomfortable."

Hot Shot giggled as Optimus used a cloth to wipe his face. _Yeah, it was quite amusing, you should've seen Sideswipe's face, _he thought as he grabbed the cloth and tugged on it. _"I can clean myself up, you know," _he wanted to say as he took the cloth and tried to wipe his face, but Hot Shot's uncoordinated hands caused him to miss on a number of occasions.

Optimus chuckled and helped Hot Shot remove the sick. Once he was cleaned up, he turned to Red Alert, and said, "Although, you should've seen Sideswipe's face, it was quite amusing."

_Thought stealer, _Hot Shot thought as he frowned.

Red Alert handed Hot Shot a bottle and the sparkling took it without a hesitation and placed it in his mouth, sucking like there was no tomorrow. "Too bad you didn't have a camera," said Red Alert with a snigger.

"Yes, it would've been quite a thing to hang up in my room," Optimus agreed.

_**(Belch)**_

Optimus sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Hot Shot?" he asked as the sparkling looked up at Optimus and shrugged. _Obviously nothing in my opinion, _the Autobot Commander thought.

Hot Shot lifted a finger and pointed at Optimus Prime as words came out of his mouth that surprised the two high-ranking officers. "Oppy."

Red Alert felt his jaw drop onto the table he was standing in front of. "Did he just say what I thought he just said?" he asked as he lifted a pointer finger, his jaw still on the table.

"I believe he just did," said Optimus as he gently took hold of Hot Shot's hands in his massive silver ones. "Hot Shot, can you say it again?" he requested.

"Oppy," Hot Shot repeated.

"Looks like we heard correct, Red Alert," Optimus Prime said with a nod. "Hot Shot is starting to grow up."

_Well it's about slaggin' time, _Hot Shot thought angrily.

"I'm surprised that he's learning so fast. Perhaps being turned into a sparkling is starting to wear off," said Red Alert as he recollected his jaw. He shook his head. "No, that would be impossible."

"Yes it would, so I'm guessing that his vocal processors are starting to develop faster than we realised. He had no trouble pronouncing a nickname for me," said Optimus as he chuckled with amusement and shook his head. "Anyway, back to what I was about to ask you, how goes the machine?"

"A very slow work in progress," Red Alert answered miserably.

"Don't worry, you'll get it done on time. Show me what you've got so far, and I'll help you with what skills that I have to repair things," Optimus said kindly and he followed Red Alert to the machine that had caused all of this mess in the first place. But none of them noticed Hot Shot looking extremely bored as he picked up Red Alert's wrench.

* * *

Starscream bit his bottom lip as he walked down the corridors of the wrecked up Decepticon base. He had no idea where he was going, and he didn't care either. Whatever it was he'd been doing previously, he'd lost interest in it a long time ago. He even tried communicating with Demolisher, but it was like talking to a tree. No response from the loyal Decepticon, and far too stupid to even pay attention to what was going on.

Of course, what else was there for him to do, except walk around like a lost puppy? As he walked along, he was quite surprised to find Wheeljack sitting on the floor in front of the Training Room. Starscream wondered what his problem was, but decided to not ask. Wheeljack was probably still feeling guilty about letting Hot Shot get in the way of the blast that had been for Optimus Prime.

_Speaking of Hot Shot, I wonder how the Autobots are doing with that sparkling turned show off, _Starscream thought to himself as he looked away at nothing. He felt kind of stupid for thinking about the Autobots, but he couldn't help it. Megatron was probably still frustrated at his loss. _Then again, who wouldn't?_

"Starscream," someone called. Starscream turned around to find himself face to face with Thrust. He growled angrily as the cone head approached him with a gleam in his pink optics.

"What do you want, Thrust?" Starscream hissed as he took a step back from the Decepticon. He was in no mood to hear Thrust's babbling about how brilliant he was, but obviously, something told him that he was up to usual tricks again. _Whatever it is he wants, I'm not taking part of it, _he thought.

"Megatron wishes to see you, it's about the Autobot that got turned into a sparkling by your experiment," Thrust answered simply.

"Fine, but I bet you talked him into this plan of yours," Starscream growled as he walked towards Megatron's Throne Room.

* * *

"You called for me, Megatron?" Starscream asked as he bowed to Megatron. He hated kneeling at the feet of the Decepticon Commander. He hated every bit of it, but he kept his mouth shut in case Thrust might overhear and use Starscream's words to his advantage to bring him closer to becoming Megatron's most favourite warrior.

"I called you here for a reason, Starscream, and I expect you to listen carefully. Thrust suggested that we kidnap Hot Shot, the one who shielded Prime from the blast that you were aiming at with the machine," Megatron explained.

"What are you hoping to do with Hot Shot when we capture him?" Starscream asked.

"I would be hoping to turn him into a loyal Decepticon by reprogramming him since he's been turned into a sparkling. Of course, I'm going to need your help. You've reprogrammed Autobots before, but most of them haven't been a success because of their firewalls being extremely strong. Sparkling firewalls are not, and so it will be much easier to do."

Starscream bit his bottom lip again. He'd never reprogrammed a sparkling before to turn it onto the Decepticons' side, and it just seemed so wrong. Truth be told, he actually admired sparklings because of their strong will to live. But, an order was an order, and it must be carried out.

"Very well, Megatron, it shall be done," he said, lowering his head so that Megatron could not see his saddened look. He felt extremely guilty for doing this.

Megatron then let out a big burst of evil laughter. _Ah this is too good to be true! An Autobot forced over to us after being reprogrammed and turned against his friends. I will make him one of my most loyal subordinate, and the Autobots will do nothing to harm their friend or stop me!_

* * *

From outside Megatron's Throne Room, Wheeljack leaned on the door, his audio receptors pressed against the cold metal. He felt his voice catch into his throat when he heard Megatron order Starscream to capture Hot Shot while he was defenceless. Removing his head from the door, Wheeljack placed his back against the wall and put a hand to his face, thinking about what he could do. Should he let this scheme carry out, or defy Megatron's order just to save someone that betrayed him by leaving him for dead in the flames, or was that all a lie? Had Hot Shot really tried to come back for him? Did Hot Shot still care about his old friend?

Unsure since he'd sworn an oath to the Decepticon Cause, as well as Megatron, Wheeljack stood up straight and walked away. He knew that, once he'd sworn the oath, he could never, ever, break it. And, going behind Megatron's back just to save an Autobot, would cost him his very life.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Oh no! We're going to have big trouble on our hands people! What's going to happen now? Stay tunned when I update again... which is.... soon.... I hope. XD**


	7. Red Alert the Babysitter

**Spiritimus Prime: Yeah, as the title says, Red Alert gets to become Hot Shot's babysitter. It's so cute! I'm not particularly fond of Red Alert, but I thought it was be interesting to see what happens between him and Little Shotty. Anyway, I apologise to you all for the delay on this chapter, but I was in a hurry to get some other story chapters up as quick as possible. Enjoy the cuteness!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Red Alert the Babysitter**

As Optimus Prime helped Red Alert with trying piece back together some of the pieces of the machine, Hot Shot took a hold of the CMO's wrench and played around with it, trying to settle his own boredom. He didn't have anything else better to do. Not that he could do anything, but it was good to not be able to do some physical work and fight Decepticons, which he had been doing for a fairly long time… in human perspectives.

Giggling, Hot Shot placed the wrench in his mouth and chewed on the metal, trying to satisfy his every need. But, the metal tasted horrible and Hot Shot stuck out his tongue in disgust. What an awful little thing! He chucked it onto the floor and it fell with a mighty clang on the metallic floor, but neither Optimus Prime nor Red Alert even noticed due to concentrating on the machine.

Hot Shot glanced around the room and he sucked on his thumb as he dangled his legs over the table and looked down at the floor. He was getting hungry again, but his bottle was empty, and there was nothing around him to chew on, save for the wrench he had just tried.

While Hot Shot sucked at his thumb, Optimus Prime carefully placed a piece in it's supposed place. Red Alert scratched his head, a human trait he had picked up from the kids, and folded his arms across his chest. This machine was a lot more puzzling than he thought, and this was no excuse. Sighing, Optimus Prime took a step back and rubbed his forehead tiredly. It seemed looking after Hot Shot was beginning to take its toll upon him, but he promised that he would do his best to care for him until the machine was put back together.

He was so caught up in his thinking that he hadn't noticed the alarm going off until Red Alert touched him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned to face his old friend and Red Alert pointed out the alarm. Optimus nodded his appreciation and they walked back into the room where Hot Shot had been left alone and saw that he was missing.

"Where did he go?" Red Alert wondered.

Optimus felt a sudden wave of panic taking over him and his overprotective side got the better of him. He looked around under the medical table and underneath the berths where patients would rest, but he couldn't find his little sparkling that he considered his own. His golden optics flickered and he tried to calm himself down, but the panic was seizing him completely and making him immobilised with out of controlled fear.

"Optimus Prime, sir! Over here!" Red Alert called.

Optimus turned and saw Red Alert on his hands and knees in front of a vent that had been opened up. Optimus got into the same position as the CMO and peered into the vent. From inside, he could hear the faint whimpering and crying of a terrified sparkling. Gently pushing Red Alert aside so that he could get a better look, Optimus's optics brightened up a little, but not too much in case he frightened Hot Shot, so that he could see a little better in the darkness of the vent, and he squinted his optics a little. Not much to his surprise, he saw Hot Shot curled up in a ball and trembling with fear. His soft whimpering squeaks softened Optimus's Spark. It pained him to see his little Shotty so frightened.

"Hot Shot," he cooed softly. "It's okay, it's just the alarm. You don't need to be afraid."

Hot Shot uncovered his head by taking his arms off of it and his baby blue optics blinked in terror. Optimus had never seen so many emotions written on his face it was not even funny. Slowly, his silver hands reached out towards the little sparkling, but Hot Shot moved back in fear.

"Hot Shot, its going to be okay," said Optimus gently, his voice soft and comforting.

Hot Shot stopped moving away and looked towards Optimus closely. _Why am I so scared? _he thought to himself. _It's not like Optimus is going to harm me or anything… unless it is the alarms that is startling my sparkling audio receptors._

Optimus understood the fear that Hot Shot was feeling, but if he didn't get him out of the vents soon, Hot Shot could very well be in serious trouble. He looked up at Red Alert and nodded towards him to get a bottle of Energon. Red Alert got the hint and went to go get the supposed item. If he couldn't coax Hot Shot out, then they'll have to try something else.

Optimus looked back towards Hot Shot and tried to coax him out again. Slowly, Hot Shot uncoiled himself and carefully crawled towards the Autobot Commander. When he was just about out of the vents, Optimus's silver hands gently wrapped themselves around Hot Shot's tiny body and lifted him up, placing him against the filters on his chest that contained the Autobot Matrix within it.

Hot Shot, still trembling, dug his head into Optimus's chest and practically shed his baby tears. Gently, Optimus brought Hot Shot up against his collar bone (not named on Transformers) and hushed him by placing his chin on top of Hot Shot's head, being careful to not put all the weight of his head on the little one's own. Eventually, Hot Shot quietened and was now just whimpering.

"Hush now baby don't you cry," Optimus sung softly, making Hot Shot quiet as he listened. "Rest your wings my butterfly. Peace will come to you in time in time and I will sing this lullaby."

Red Alert stood by watching and listening as Hot Shot's whimpering had completely ceased to exist. All that could be heard was his steady breathing as he slept peacefully. Slowly, Optimus turned to face his old friend and gently handed Hot Shot to him, who was careful to not drop the sleeping little one. Optimus then gently placed his hand upon Hot Shot's cheek and caressed it with a thumb before saying to Red Alert, "Take good care of him until my return. You'll be in charge of the base until then."

Without another word, but shooting Hot Shot a quick glance, Optimus then turned and ran out the room, leaving Red Alert alone to look after Hot Shot. Sighing, Red Alert then carefully sat down and looked down at the troublemaker he'd know since he'd first joined up at the Autobot Academy. Sure Hot Shot was annoying because of the way he played pranks on him from time to time, but Red Alert always got even with the youngling by doing a prank of his own.

Red Alert continued to gaze at Hot Shot and said quietly, "I'm actually quite surprised that Optimus would leave me in charge to watch over you instead of Jetfire or Sideswipe, but I think it has something to do with trust, or something else." He shook his head as he picked up the bottle and kept it nearby in case Hot Shot woke up feeling hungry.

* * *

"So you left Hot Shot with Red Alert?" Jetfire asked Optimus as the Autobot Commander ran up beside him. The shuttle mech and the other Autobots had been waiting impatiently for their commander to get here, but they knew that Optimus had been up to something with Hot Shot and Red Alert. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with them.

"Yes, I did," smiled Optimus, surprising Jetfire.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with our Optimus Prime?" asked Smokescreen.

Optimus looked a little puzzled by the way his friends were looking at him, including the children. He didn't see what the problem was, but whatever it was, he knew that he couldn't have missed such a thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Sure you do, Optimus. You seem a bit different, as if this whole parenthood thing with looking after Hot Shot is beginning to make you… less… stoic and more like a father," laughed Jetfire.

Optimus nearly pouted from behind his silver mask. That was impossible. As if Hot Shot's change was starting to affect him and make him more like a caring surrogate father. What the slag was wrong with him? Well, whatever it was, he was in no mood to talk about it. He shook his head, denying Jetfire's suggestion.

"Enough talk, men, we have a Minicon to save! Autobots roll out!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Red Alert had left Hot Shot wrapped up in his favourite blanket and was back to fixing up the machine that had caused all of this trouble right from the start. He rubbed his temples a little tiredly, but he refused to give up as he added another piece to the puzzling jigsaw. Placing his chin upon his fist while his elbow rested on the table, Red Alert pondered on how much had been done so far.

So far, only a quarter of the machine had been pieced back together. It shamed him that he wasn't even halfway, but he was pleased that he had gotten some of the tricky parts in their correct spots. It was not very easy, but luckily, he had the patience of an elephant and his patience was beginning to pay off big time.

Hot Shot groaned and opened his optics. Realising that he was lying on his back and wrapped in his favourite blanket, he glanced around and saw Red Alert with his back turned to him. He grunted and rubbed his optics tiredly.

Red Alert heard the sparkling beginning to stir and he turned to see him rubbing his optics. Smiling, he greeted him and handed him the bottle that he had been hoping to give him just to coax him out from the vents. Hot Shot giggled and took the bottle at once, suckling happily, but Red Alert made sure that he didn't drink too fast.

When he had finished, Red Alert took the bottle off of him and gently poked him with a finger, releasing a giggle from the little one. Chuckling, Red Alert did it once more before Hot Shot took his blanket and played peek-a-boo with it, causing to Red Alert to become amused with the sparkling's attempt to make him laugh.

"Reddy, ka-boo!" said Hot Shot delightfully.

Red Alert's optics widened in shock, first Optimus's nickname, and now his?! What else would possibly surprise him? Shaking his head, Red Alert gently picked Hot Shot up and settled him on his lap, but Hot Shot squirmed and begged to be released at once. Sighing in defeat, Red Alert did so and Hot Shot crawled towards the medical table, placed his hands upon the pole and tried to bring himself up.

_Okay, this is new, _Red Alert thought as he watched Hot Shot trying to pull himself up.

Hot Shot tried, but he failed miserably and fell flat on his skid-plate. Without warning, his bottom lip formed into a pout and he started to whimper. Red Alert winced, he knew what was going to come up and he knew that he had to act fast before Hot Shot would burst into tears.

Just what could he use to get Hot Shot to calm down before all hell wrecked loose around the base? He looked around frantically until he spotted his wrench that had been chucked on the floor. He knew that Hot Shot had been having a chew at it because he and Optimus had chosen to ignore him for a little bit on purpose. Picking up the wrench, Red Alert kneeled down beside Hot Shot and showed it to him.

"Hot Shot, do you want to know how this works?" he asked.

Hot Shot stopped whimpering and looked at the wrench that Red Alert was showing him. He looked up at the CMO and Red Alert nodded. "Come on, I'll show you how all my tools work by making you a toy. How does that sound?"

Hot Shot, still confused, tilted his head to the side as Red Alert gently picked him up and set him on the medical table before getting the tools that he needed, including the materials, and set himself down in front of the sparkling. He handed Hot Shot a metallic pole and Hot Shot looked at it curiously. He had never seen such a think before and he banged it on the table repeatedly. Red Alert chuckled and picked up a ball. He then filled it up with some bolts and attached it to another pole that he held while Hot Shot played with another.

Hot Shot grew bored with the pole he was playing with and placed it down beside him. He then crawled towards Red Alert and watched as the elder bot quickly attached them together using his left arm. Hot Shot kept his distance as the sparks quickly flew and Red Alert was done in a matter of seconds. Holding the item in his right hand, Red Alert looked at it for a moment and then handed it to Hot Shot, who took it and shook it.

The item made a rattling sound like a human baby toy called a rattler. Hot Shot's optics widened and he squealed in delight at his new toy. He gave it another happy shake and Red Alert burst out laughing, it was amusing to see Hot Shot have so much fun.

"Reddy, down," said Hot Shot as he pointed to the floor.

"Alright," laughed Red Alert and he picked up the little sparkling in his arms before gently placing him on the floor. "But be careful, there are things around here that may cause you harm."

"Kay," Hot Shot answered and he shook the rattler happily. He was enjoying this new toy, and he liked it better than that awful Jolly Jumper thing that had made him feel uncomfortable. He just hoped Sideswipe and Optimus would be back soon so that he could show them his new toy.

Red Alert sighed and returned to work, but every second, he would look up from working and his red visor would settle onto the sparkling. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment, but then his attention became lost in his work completely. He'd lost track of time and he finally looked down, hoping to see Hot Shot still on the floor with the rattler, but… he wasn't there.

Red Alert blinked in shock. How would a sparkling like Hot Shot move that fast? He stood up and searched the room, but Hot Shot was nowhere to be found. Panic seized him and ran out the Med-Bay. If he didn't find Hot Shot, then there was going to be hell to pay when Optimus got back.

* * *

Hot Shot, who had wondered out the Med-Bay and crawled happily down the corridors with his rattler and blanket in his hands, looked around for any signs of Red Alert, but the CMO was nowhere to be seen. _I'll be really impressed if Red Alert did find me this quickly, _he thought and giggled. He then continued to crawl down the corridors and finally came across his old quarters where he used to sleep.

_Boy do I miss being my old self._ He then crawled inside and tried to get himself up on the recharge berth that had begun to pick up dust in the time that Hot Shot had been unable to sleep on it. Mostly he had been sleeping in Optimus's quarters for his safety, and it annoyed him a little.

After several tries of trying to get himself up on the berth, Hot Shot finally succeeded and yawned as he wrapped himself up in his blanket and hugged the rattler close to his chest. In seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

Red Alert couldn't believe that Hot Shot had taken off so quickly. He could be anywhere! He'd checked the quarters of the other Autobots, the Rec. Room, the Control Room, and Space Bridge room, but he had been unsuccessful. Tired and stressed, Red Alert was about to give up and head back to his Med-Bay to prepare himself a speech to tell Optimus that he had lost Hot Shot when he remembered the one place that he hadn't checked. How could he be so stupid! He was a scientist for Primus's Sake!

He ran off as fast as he could until he reached his supposed destination and opened the door. Much to his relief and surprise, he saw a sleeping Hot Shot on his old recharge berth. Chuckling to himself and feeling tired as well, Red Alert walked inside the room and sat down beside the sparkling, picking him up gently and wrapped his arms around Hot Shot like a protective cacoon.

Hot Shot stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up as Red Alert wrapped the blanket even further around him, but not too tightly in case Hot Shot felt too hot or couldn't breathe. He then leaned his back against the wall and he dozed off.

* * *

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots returned from their mission with triumph in their footsteps. The kids congratulated each other on a job well done and gave a high-five to the other. Optimus shook his head, but he was happy that they had gotten another Minicon. Letting the other Autobots know that he was going to check up on Red Alert and Hot Shot, he and Jetfire then headed to the Med-Bay, but… much to their surprise, Hot Shot and Red Alert were not there.

Deciding to look in the best places they believed were the correct places, their worry began to increase, but then decided that they should check one another place that they had missed. Hot Shot's quarters.

Peering into the room, Jetfire and Optimus couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Lying on Hot Shot's recharge berth with his arms wrapped around the sparkling was none other than Red Alert, who was quietly snoring away, and Hot Shot was sucking on his thumb in an uncaring way.

Jetfire snigged and Optimus chuckled at the two in their cute position. Optimus then cleared his throat and Red Alert stirred slowly as his red visor came online and he saw Optimus Prime and Jetfire standing in the middle of the doorway, looking incredibly pleased with themselves that they had caught him red handed in this amusing moment.

Red Alert looked down at the sleeping Hot Shot and he stretched a little as he stood up carefully, but Hot Shot woke up and saw Jetfire and Optimus standing there. His blue optics widened in delight and he reached out towards them.

"Oppy!" he cried in happiness, glad to see them again.

Jetfire was impressed. "Wow, he's given you a new name, Optimus. I've got to remember that one so that I can teach it to my kids in the future," he said as he laughed.

Optimus rolled his optics as Red Alert handed Hot Shot back to him. "I hope he wasn't any trouble, Red Alert," he said to his old friend.

Red Alert shook his head, saying, "Not at all, sir. Just ran off once, but that was about it."

Optimus nodded and Hot Shot showed him his new toy. "Reddy, give Shotty toy," he said excitedly. Optimus burst out laughing and he looked towards Red Alert, thanking him for looking after Hot Shot while he was gone. Red Alert just smiled, indicating that he was only just following orders.

"Shall we get you into bed now?" Optimus asked Hot Shot.

"Shotty sleepy," said Hot Shot and he stretched before he yawned and settled against Optimus's filters and was instantly asleep. Optimus shook his head and checked the time. It was late now, and he knew that sleep was important for Hot Shot's health. Wishing Jetfire and Red Alert a goodnight, he then returned to his quarters and sleep came quicker than he realised.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: XD So cute that was! I hoped you liked it and enjoyed this chapter! Oh, I put up a poll on my profile so that you can vote for which story of mine you like the most because I have no other poll in mind. XD Remember to R&R if you liked this chapter!**


	8. Sparklingnapped

**Spiritimus Prime: I must seriously apologise for the delay of this cute fanfic. Daw, Hot Shot has a nightmare and seeks comfort in Oppy, daw! Erm... yeah, enough spoilers from me. Just read the fanfic before I rust. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Sparklingnapped**

Optimus was awakened by someone touching his face. Tiny fingers were playing with his nose and lips. It tickled and it made Optimus feel like he needed to sneeze, but since he was a Transformer, he could not. Turning his optics online that casted a golden ray upon whoever was doing the touching, he was surprised to see Hot Shot sitting in front of his face. The little one was staring at him with his big blue optics and was blinking rapidly, as if he had been startled by something. Optimus sat up slowly and Hot Shot's head followed his movement as Optimus's arms wrapped around his tiny frame and pulled him close to his chest, his powerful Spark beating against the metallic frame and warming up the child that was cradled in his arms.

"Is there something wrong, little one?" he asked, looking down upon Hot Shot's trembling form. He looked so tiny and fragile in Optimus's strong arms, which could deliver a mighty punch to knock off a Decepticon's head if they chose to do so. It was so strange to see that Optimus was such a gentle giant who would never hurt a fly unless provoked. Just how could he ever be this gentle when he was such a formidable opponent to those that may cause physical harm?

Hot Shot trembled again and Optimus knew that something was wrong with him. His golden optics softened and he pulled Hot Shot even closer to his chest, but not before he released a core from within his body and attached it to Hot Shot's midsection. Warm purple Energon poured from the cord and into Hot Shot's little body. The sparkling stopped trembling and his whimpering calmed down. The only thing that concerned Optimus was why Hot Shot looked so terrified. Did something happen to cause all of this?

"Little one," Optimus breathed, his voice barely even a whisper. "Did you have a nightmare?"

At the mentioned word 'nightmare', Hot Shot's trembling returned. Gently, Optimus lowered his head until his chin rested on top of Hot Shot's tiny head, his blue lips caressing the black goggles. He whispered soft words in Hot Shot's audio receptors and the sparkling finally calmed down. He knew that Hot Shot still couldn't speak properly, but he will someday, and he also knew that. As soon as Hot Shot was calm again, Optimus checked the time and saw that it was 5am, a time that was early in the morning, and when everyone was still asleep.

Looking down upon Hot Shot once more, Optimus nuzzled his with his chin again and Hot Shot sighed and tilted his head towards the nuzzle, causing Optimus to chuckle at the cuteness of the sparkling-turned-mech. Removing his head from Hot Shot's and being careful to not disturb the flowing of the Energon that was travelling from his own body to Hot Shot's, he then stood up slowly and gazed into Hot Shot's baby blue optics.

_I'm sure it won't be much longer until Red Alert gets that machine up and running again, little one, but we should at least enjoy the moment while we still can, _he thought to himself.

Hot Shot glanced up at Optimus. While he was trapped in this sparkling body, he was still capable of thinking like his ordinary self. Just how could he explain his nightmare to Optimus when he still couldn't talk correctly? Sure a few words was all he can say, but he still wished that he could speak properly. He felt so… useless in this body.

_I just wish these vocal processors of mine would hurry up so that I can say something to him,_ he thought angrily. He wanted to pound his tiny fist into Optimus's royal red armour, but he made no attempt to do so in case he might annoy his surrogate parent. He trembled again when he thought of what he had seen in his sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_Hot Shot was sitting on the floor of a room. It looked exactly like Jetfire's quarters if he could remember correctly, and the door to the corridors was sealed to prevent him from getting out, but that didn't matter to him. The only thing that was focused on his mind was the toys he was playing with. He rattled the shaker happily, giggling in excitement. It was so much fun being a sparkling that he sometimes thought that he could stay like this forever._

_A loud explosion erupted throughout the corridors, but it was muffled by the sealed door. Hot Shot had heard the sound, and he wondered what was going on out there. He placed the rattler down on the floor and crawled towards the door. He used his hands to support himself when he tried to stand up, his legs buckling beneath his weight, but his hands kept a firm grip on the door._

Just what exactly is going on out there?_ Hot Shot thought to himself as he tilted his head to the side. Hot Shot then let himself fall back onto the floor. He wondered when Optimus was going to return, he was starving for Energon. His insides growled in protest and he whimpered._

_There was another explosion, and, this time, Hot Shot heard it. Something was wrong. He didn't like this one bit and he wanted to cry just to get someone's attention, or bring Optimus running towards him so that he could provide Hot Shot comfort and security, promising him that everything was going to be okay._

_But nothing was okay. Something was wrong, and no one had returned to collect him. Sniffling, Hot Shot crawled back to the middle of the room and pulled his favourite blanket close to his chest and cried into it. Where was Optimus, and where was his Energon?_

_Suddenly the sealed door was blown off and it hit the wall behind Hot Shot. The panicked sparkling's optics widened in horror, wondering who would do such a thing. His attention was diverted when he saw something being shadowed by the smoke. He couldn't see what it was, but he had the feeling that he had seen the figure somewhere before… the problem was he just couldn't remember where._

_The shadowed figure began to stalk towards Hot Shot and the sparkling's optics were clouded over by the figure's form. Terror and fear gripped Hot Shot's body and the only thing he could manage was a scream._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Hot Shot's optics opened and he realised that Optimus had carried him to his office and had shut the door so that none of the other Autobots would be disturbed by any one of them. Optimus sat down on a chair, the cord from his body still attached to Hot Shot's own. He sighed and glanced down at Hot Shot, his warm golden optics looking into the baby blue ones and his fatherly love filled Hot Shot with security and warmth. He then dug his head into Optimus's chest and the Autobot Commander relaxed his powerful shoulders that slumped a little.

Hot Shot could see that Optimus's mask had been placed back on. _He must've done it while I was spaced out, _he thought as he giggled at the look that Optimus was giving him. His hands then reached out towards Prime's face and the fingers traced his mask. This act caused Optimus to laugh and he gently tickled Hot Shot's throat, who burst out laughing and squealed in excitement.

Hot Shot found himself lost in his own laughter and he'd completely forgotten about the dream that he'd witnessed in his sleep. He was far too absorbed in the game that Optimus was playing with him until Optimus removed his finger from Hot Shot's throat and he gently lifted the sparkling in the air, his mouth smiling beneath the silver mask and Hot Shot wondered why he would wear such a stupid thing. He reached out towards it again, and Optimus chuckled at the attempt before he lowered Hot Shot once more and then looked straight ahead, as though there was something on his mind.

Hot Shot tilted his head to the side in confusion, he knew something was on Optimus's mind, but he just couldn't place it. He squirmed in the elder bot's arms, and this got his attention. He chuckled again and slowly stood up. He could tell that Hot Shot was desperately hungry, despite him giving some of his own Energon reserves from within his chassis.

"Shall we go and get you filled up properly?" he asked.

Hot Shot nodded in excitement. He was starving for his favourite Energon and he could not afford to let Optimus forget about it. He wriggled his arms and legs and Optimus instantly got the hint. Shaking his head in amusement he then turned and walked out the room, but not before he checked his internal clock.

_6:58 A.M… _he thought. _The kids should be arriving in two hours since it is the holidays for them._ Without a further hesitation, he then walked out the room with Hot Shot placed over his right shoulder, his left hand wrapped over Hot Shot's back and keeping him supported.

* * *

"Red Alert, I didn't know you were up early," said Optimus in disbelief. "Were you up all night trying to figure out the machine?"

Red Alert was sitting at his desk in front of the machine that had turned Hot Shot into a sparkling. The CMO looked exhausted, and there were four cubes of level 2 grade Energon littered around him. It was a clear sign that he had been up all night trying to work out this thing by drinking Energon that would keep you awake all night if you drank the right amount. Red Alert nodded once, his head drooping a little as he struggled to keep his optics online.

Optimus sighed as he approached his old friend and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Hot Shot reached out to Red Alert, his tiny black hands wanting to reassure him that it was okay and that he was doing his best. But Red Alert ignored him by rubbing his temples and visored face. He looked so tired and worn out that not even Optimus could believe such a thing.

Shaking his head, Optimus carefully placed Hot Shot on the desk next to the machine and said to Red Alert, "Go get some recharge, Red Alert. You're exhausted, and I don't want to see you collapsing in front of the others. They might think you'll be a drunken Decepticon."

Red Alert chuckled and answered, "No, I'm almost done with my work. I just need an Earth week to complete the procedure so that I can reverse the effects of what it did to Hot Shot."

_He's so tired, even my sparkling optics can see that clearly, _Hot Shot thought. He then tried to reach out to Red Alert again, and this time, Red Alert saw him. The blue and silver mech gently picked the sparkling up and he looked down at his baby blue optics.

Optimus sighed. "Red Alert, I know that you're exhausted, but you're just far too caught up in your work to admit it. What else can I do to get that information to sink into that mainframe of yours?"

"I don't know, sir," Red Alert replied as he handed Hot Shot back to Optimus. "I just don't know anymore. It's like as if this whole thing is changing me to the point of complete frustration. I mean, what else can I do to help Hot Shot? I'm the only one who can figure this out, and I will not rest until he's back to normal. I've told you that before, Optimus. Like you, I never give up on my friends."

Optimus chuckled, understanding Red Alert's determination. "Yes, I know, Red, but you should take your own advice. It's better to get some rest so that you can be more energized to help Hot Shot. I swear, you do look like slag," he said.

Red Alert rubbed his temples once more. "Yeah, you're probably right, but I still… think that it's my responsibility to help in any way that I can."

"Just relax, old friend. Hot Shot will be back with us soon. We just have to enjoy this little bundle of energy while we still can. It does pain me a little to hear that you're almost done with the machine because I enjoy caring for Hot Shot as much as anyone else does." Optimus sighed once more and shook his proud head. "But my duty to lead the Autobots to victory against the Decepticons must come as well. Without Hot Shot, we've become outnumbered by them."

Red Alert nodded. "I understand. I'll go take a three cycle recharge, but that's it. Is that clear?" He jumped at his own words when he saw Hot Shot flinch at his raised tone. "This is one reason why I want to bring Hot Shot back, without him to lighten up the mood, things are going downhill for all of us."

"I know, Red Alert, I know," Optimus said kindly and he gave Red Alert's shoulder a quick squeeze. He then watched as the CMO departed for his quarters and his attention returned to Hot Shot once more. He then nuzzled the sparkling's head with the love of a father seeping through him. Hot Shot didn't know what drove Optimus to care for him so much, but perhaps it had something to do with long ago… something that might've happened way before he even came into existence.

"Come on, little one. Let's get your feed ready," Optimus whispered quietly, getting Hot Shot's attention. The sparkling now began to have the feeling of the reason for all this protectiveness and fatherly passion towards him. Something had happened long ago, but the question was… what?

* * *

"Can't I hold him, Optimus?" Jetfire begged two hours later. Both Optimus and Jetfire were in the Rec. Room alone while the kids, Rad, Carlos, and Alexis were playing tag with each other on their Minicons. Hot Shot was sitting on Optimus's lap while holding onto a half-filled bottle of Energon. The latter's baby blue optics were following the movements of the kids as they darted left and right. He sure did miss playing with them when he used to be it and had the help of his Minicon partner, Jolt.

Optimus looked towards his Vice Commander. He could see that Jetfire was eager to hold onto the sparkling because he'd only held on to him once. The sudden feeling of being overprotective swelled through his systems, but slowly, Optimus handed Hot Shot over to Jetfire. Jetfire took Hot Shot carefully and he gently placed him on his knees, bouncing the sparkling up and down.

Hot Shot giggled and clapped his hands as Optimus handed him his favourite blanket. Jetfire gently tickled the child's neck and Hot Shot playfully shoved it away before he grabbed his finger and sucked on it. Jetfire's golden optics widened as he felt the suckling. It was wet, and obviously displeasing, but he didn't mind. He actually liked kids, and he had no problems against them. If he had a mate, he would look forward to holding one of his own. Sparklings were always so cute, and he could never resist them, despite them always barfing up their insides and getting rid of their wastes, as well as washing them. None of those mattered to him as long as he got the chance to have a child that he could call his own.

"Earth and Cybertron to Jetfire, come in Jetfire!" someone called, snapping the shuttle mech out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw the kids and their Minicons looking up at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"You kind of spaced out there for second, Jetfire. What's on your mind?" Rad asked.

"Oops, sorry about that, kids. Guess I was just thinking about something, but I've forgotten what it was. Oh well, never a dull moment to think, isn't it?" Jetfire then chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was a little embarrassed to be caught spacing out, and that was not like him to do such a thing.

Optimus shook his head. "Why don't you take Hot Shot with you to your quarters? I'm sure he would like to spend some quality time with you since he has been with me for quite a while," he said, nodding towards Hot Shot and then at Jetfire.

"Yeah, I suppose I could take the time off from all of this. Heh, I'll be lucky enough to get him to fall asleep right in my arms like you always do," Jetfire joked, causing Optimus and the kids to laugh. Jetfire then carefully stood up and cradled Hot Shot with care. "We'll see you guys in a bit." Hot Shot waved goodbye and they walked out the room, leaving Optimus and the kids alone with the Minicons.

* * *

"Rattler? What was Red thinking when he gave you this?" Jetfire asked as he walked into his quarters with Hot Shot laughing at him for no apparent reason and shaking the rattler toy that Red Alert had given him. "Well, whatever it was he was thinking, he sure knew what you wanted."

Hot Shot giggled again and hit Jetfire on the golden mask with his rattler. Jetfire winced a little, and he blinked rapidly. He then burst out laughing as Hot Shot laughed again. He shook his head as he sat down on the floor and placed Hot Shot on his lap, bouncing him up and down with his thighs.

"You're a strange one, kid, you know that?" he said as Hot Shot laughed once more. Jetfire shook his head and placed Hot Shot on the floor. He got down on his stomach and handed Hot Shot the bottle that he'd almost left behind. "Hungry?"

Hot Shot eagerly took the half-empty bottle and sucked on it happily.

"I thought so," Jetfire sniggered. "So, you can understand what I am saying right?"

Hot Shot removed the bottle from his mouth and looked at Jetfire as if he'd grown an extra head. Of course he understood what he was saying. Why else would he be looking at him as if he was some strange creature from a different world? He rolled his optics and nodded anyway.

"Oh, well, anyway, who do you like better as your surrogate parent, me, Optimus, Red Alert, or Sideswipe?" Jetfire asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oppy," Hot Shot replied through his mouthful.

"Aw man! That's a little cruel!" Jetfire whined.

Hot Shot gave his famous grin, earning another laugh from Jetfire. The Vice Commander then rubbed his temples as he sat up. He enjoyed this babysitting, and he couldn't have asked for a better thing to do. Besides, what could go wrong?

_Bang!_

Jetfire and Hot Shot gave a cry of surprise when a huge explosion erupted through the base. Jetfire was up on his feet at once. Something was wrong, and he knew that the Decepticons were invading their base, but the question was… why would they? They had nothing important to them except the Skyboom Shield that was in Smokescreen's hands. The only time they'd ever come into this place was when they had acquired the two Minicons that formed the Star Saber. Shaking his head, Jetfire bent down in front of Hot Shot, his golden optics stern, but gentle at the same time.

"Listen if you can understand me, Hot Shot," he said. "I'm going out there to take care of whoever's attacking us. I want you to stay in this room and don't leave until Optimus or I come back for you. Is that understood?"

Hot Shot removed the bottle from his mouth and nodded. He understood the worry that was hidden in Jetfire's tone. Something was wrong, and having Decepticons overrunning the base was nothing new to him. But he too was worried about the reason for this whole thing.

Jetfire nodded and he handed Hot Shot his blanket and rattler. Patting him on the head carefully, he then turned and ran out the room, but not before he closed the door and locked it tight so that Hot Shot could not get out, and that no Decepticon could get in… not without shooting it down or breaking the code to it.

Hot Shot's yellow armour rattled as he trembled, cradling his favourite blanket close to his chest. He knew that his nightmare was coming true, but he just prayed to Primus that it could be prevented. He wanted Optimus's comfort badly, to be snuggled against his chest with his strong arms wrapped around his frame. What would he give just to be back to his normal self so that he could help his friends fight back. If only he hadn't stepped in front of that blast, then he wouldn't be this tiny helpless sparkling. But if he hadn't saved Optimus's life, then Optimus would've suffered the same fate and the Autobots would've been leaderless.

A loud bang was heard as a heavy body slammed into the wall. Hot Shot could make out a familiar body shaped dent in the steel and he knew instantly that Jetfire had fallen at the hands of someone. The sparkling curled up into a ball, wishing that this nightmare would all end, but he knew in his Spark that it was as real as facing his other nightmares. Oh sure, he'd had other dreams that had come to life, but this one counted as the worst one he'd ever had.

Without warning, the only door in the room was blasted off and was sent crashing into the wall behind Hot Shot. The sparkling felt fear and panic beginning to seize control over his tiny CPU and he instantly knew that a dark shadow was coming towards him. He couldn't make out the figure, but he knew that it was someone that he'd seen in his dream last night. He just couldn't remember who it was thought.

When the smoke cleared, Hot Shot's blue optics reflected the stranger's frame and he instantly let out a wailing scream as the stranger's purple right hand wrapped around his tiny body and lifted him into the air. Hot Shot struggled frantically, but his attempt to be released proved futile. He wailed again and he heard someone shout out his name in distress.

The blood red optics of Megatron glimmered in the smoke that spread fear and terror throughout the sparkling. Licking his lips in the hopes of creating an extremely loyal warrior, he then turned on his com-link that got his other warriors' attention.

"Prepare to move out, Decepticons! We've got what we came for!" he said through the com-link.

"Hot Shot!" Optimus's panicked voice cried as he rushed into the room. His golden optics were flaring dangerously. And when he saw Hot Shot dangling helplessly in Megatron's grip, the rage within him increased tenfold. He moved like lightning, but he wasn't fast enough.

Megatron had turned to face the distressed Autobot Commander and he burst out laughing. "You're too late, Prime!" He then vanished before Optimus could get to him. Optimus just couldn't believe it. What he had sworn to protect with his very life was now in the clutches of Decepticon hands!

In his rage, Optimus got down on his hands and knees and slammed a fist down into the ground. How could he have been so stupid to let his guard down and let Megatron get his hands on Hot Shot? For all he knew, Megatron could be planning to reprogram Hot Shot and make him a loyal warrior to him since a sparkling's firewall was very young and not very strong against reprogramming files.

Optimus lowered his head for a moment and his armour rattled against each other. Without warning, he let out a cry of anguish that rang out through the Autobot base, it's echoes bouncing along the walls and reaching everyone's audio receptors and ears as they heard it.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Oh no! The Decepticon's have got Little Shotty! What will the Autobots do now? Oh, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter (giggles). Anyway, I've decided to not have that slashy pairing with Blurr and Sideswipe. I making every attempt to ignore that stupid statement. (clears throat) I'm thinking about creating an AU version out of this, you know, in case the Autobots do get Hot Shot back and turn him back into his normal self. As in where the Decepticons do turn Hot Shot into a Decepticon? Uh, that's just a thought just in case. ****So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to R&R until I get the next chapter up. But until that happens... stay tunned!**


	9. Taking Risks is Another Thing

**Spiritimus Prime: ACK! My apologies in the delay of this chapter! I've been very busy with trying to get a job and getting into TAFE. Good news for my job is that I'm working at Bedford Industries. It's a place where people, with disorders such as my own, come and learn how to work. The bad news is I don't start until my medical records get in. And, the good news about TAFE is that I passed to qualify to do Certificate 1 and won't start till the 2nd of Febuary at 10.00am. So yeah, I've been a very busy girl, and life just got sweeter. :) Enjoy this chapter please! XD Uh oh, Optimus goes all emo in this for a while. Rofl!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Taking Risks is Another Thing**

Optimus wasn't sure how long he had sat there for while gazing up at the ceiling of Jetfire's room. He had never felt so lost and unsure in his long life. The kidnapping had completely dulled him as though he was no longer living and had become a still statue. He remembered the terrified look on Hot Shot's face and the way how he had been practically begging for Optimus to save him from Megatron's cruel grip. Slowly, Optimus lifted his hands, looking at them as they trembled and then formed into fists, his rage and fury balling as sparks of electricity jumped from them, the electricity that allowed him to form energy balls and that were triggered by his emotions whenever he felt determined to protect his friends and his desire for freedom fighting. He should've protected Hot Shot, he should never have allowed Jetfire to look after Hot Shot, and then things would've been different.

The sounds of pounding feet had fallen onto deaf audio receptors, as if Optimus no longer cared or even wanted to know what was going on around him. But, when he felt a hand being placed upon his right shoulder, it brought him back into the world of the living. His hands lowered and laid flat against his sides, faint tears drying up that had prickled at the corners of his optics. He looked up and saw the kind, wise optics of Scavenger.

Slowly, Optimus stood up, his fists unclenching as he sighed, calming down. Then he lifted his head when he heard a few more Autobots approaching. He expected it to be just Blurr and Sideswipe, but he was half correct. To his surprise, he saw Blurr and Sideswipe dragging a furious Starscream. Seeing the red seeker mech enraged Optimus, but he didn't let it show. He had to be strong for his Autobots. Now was not the time to be allowing his emotions get the better of him, but he knew deep down that the others knew of his devotion to look after Hot Shot.

Stiffly, Optimus approached the two Autobots and saluted them before he shot a slight glare at Starscream, but the red mech did not flinch under his gaze. He was a little surprised, but not much to say the least. He noticed that Starscream was in stasis cuffs, so it was impossible for him to move or even escape. "Take him to the cells, I will talk with Starscream myself when I've dealt with this situation here," he said a little coldly.

Both Sideswipe and Blurr were amazed with Optimus's coldness, but did not question it. Sideswipe sighed and glanced back at Optimus before Blurr signalled him to move it. Obeying, Sideswipe moved off, leaving Optimus and Scavenger alone.

Optimus then turned to Scavenger, his golden optics glowing with his rage. "Other than Hot Shot's capture, report status," he said, a frown forming on his face. He did his best to hide his ever growing emotions, but he was failing, and the wall that kept him strong over the many years of his leadership was beginning to welter. Just how long could keep this up until he broke.

Scavenger nodded, understanding Optimus's raging emotions. "So far, the only ones who were damaged were Jetfire and Hoist. Nothing else was damaged in the process of this battle, and nothing was even taken." He then paused for a moment when he saw the distressed look in Optimus's optics and said softly, "I'm sorry you lost Hot Shot, Optimus, but if we can convince Starscream to give us the coordinates to their base, then we may be bound to get him back before we'll be too late."

Optimus looked up, the distress leaving his face in an instant, knowing that Scavenger could read him like a book. "Thank-you for your understanding, Scavenger," he said. "But now that Hot Shot is Megatron's grasp, I fear that we may be too late to even save him." He looked down at the floor, but then pain sheered right through his right cheek as a blow was inflicted, sending him crashing to the ground. "Scavenger, what did you do that for?" he questioned.

Scavenger snorted. "That's for not acting like the leader I knew!"

Optimus frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You were giving up on Hot Shot! Nothing is too late!" Scavenger then stepped forward and grabbed Optimus around the neck armour, pulling him close to his face. "Do you hear me, Optimus? Nothing is too late! Hot Shot may have been turned into a sparkling, but his mind still thinks like the old Hot Shot we know and love. And if I know the old Hot Shot, he would believe that you'll come and save him since you promised that you would look after him until he was returned to normal."

Optimus shook his head, realising that he was thinking foolishly. How could he give up on his surrogate son when he was still counting on him to come and rescue him? Slowly removing Scavenger's hands from his neck armour, he stood up and looked up at the ceiling again, his thoughts still thinking of Hot Shot's frightened face when he was being held by one arm by Megatron. He then felt more pain, but this time, it was coming from his midsection. He whirled towards Scavenger, his face holding surprise and confusion.

"And that's for spacing out," Scavenger chuckled, earning a slight laugh from Optimus. The Autobot Commander picked himself and nodded towards Scavenger before making his leave and heading straight towards the Med-Bay to go and check up on Jetfire and Hoist. He knew that Red Alert was looking after them, but it was his duty to see how they were fairing.

* * *

As Optimus Prime entered the Med-Bay, he saw that Red Alert was just tending to Jetfire, who was complaining about the CMO not being gentle, which earned him a quick slap to the back of the head from the medic. Hoist was offline, his body attached to several machines, but Optimus knew that his condition was not serious. From what he could see, he knew that nothing would keep Hot Shot's old friend down, not even a fatal blast from the Requiem Blaster could do such a thing. Optimus chuckled, but then glanced over at Red Alert as Jetfire let off a slight yelp, earning another lecture from him.

Optimus folded his arms while he waited for Red Alert to finish.

"Look, I'm sorry, Red Alert! How many times do I have to say it until you're okay with it?" Jetfire growled, receiving another whack to the head from the deep vibration that continued to rattle through his throat.

"I don't care how sorry you are!" Red Alert snapped harshly, but not unkindly. "Do you have any idea how upset Optimus is about losing Hot Shot to the Decepticons? For all I know, they could be getting ready to turn him into one of the most loyalist Decepticons in the cosmos. You should've stayed in your room with Hot Shot, and then we would not have lost him!"

Red Alert's words continued to echo through Optimus's audio receptors until they were nothing but faint ringing tones that made his head fins twitch, despite the silence in the room after Red Alert's shouting.

Jetfire lowered his head in shame, his golden optics reflecting his hurt and guilt. "I should've left him with Optimus, then none of this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry." This time, Optimus knew that he truly meant it with all his Spark.

"It's not your fault, Jetfire," Optimus whispered, getting Jetfire's and Red Alert's attention at once.

"How long have you been standing there?" Red Alert asked.

"Long enough," Optimus answered simply as he unfolded his arms. "What happened, happened, Jetfire. You cannot blame yourself for something that could've been the cause of anything. Even if Hot Shot had still been with me, Megatron still would've overpowered me."

Jetfire nodded slightly. "But I feel like I've let you down, sir," he said quietly.

"You may have made a mistake, but you can learn from it. With each mistake we make, we become better at performing our duties. It's also a way of life."

Jetfire shrugged and Red Alert lifted an optic ridge from behind his red visor. "So what are you planning to do?" he asked.

"Since Blurr and Sideswipe managed to capture Starscream, I have decided to question him of the location of the Decepticon base. If he does speak, then we'll let him go," Optimus explained, his golden optics flickering brightly. He had never questioned anyone before, but he knew that there always was a first try. He was no policeman, but, again, his desperation and fatherly love towards Hot Shot had gotten a hold of his mind like a bear trap.

"Is that wise?" Red Alert asked. "If he lies to us by sending us on a wild goose chase, we could end up in the middle of nowhere."

Optimus frowned. "I have always used violence as a last resort. If Starscream refuses to tell us the truth, then that is what I'll do." He quickly removed his frown before Red Alert really noticed. "However, he may be able to help us with just telling us about the location of the Decepticon base."

"And just what did you have in mind?" Red Alert asked, his frown deepening.

"I have a feeling he was the one responsible for designing the machine that caused hot Shot to transform into a sparkling. What I have in mind is that he may be able to rebuild the machine and then we can return Hot Shot to his normal state."

"Are you crazy?!" Jetfire cried, getting Optimus's and Red Alert's attention, resulting in one final whack across his golden face plate.

"Can it, Jetfire!"

Jetfire snorted and looked back at Optimus. "Look," he said, "it's not that I don't trust your judgement, Optimus, sir. But what if Starscream does some damage to the machine that will make it impossible for Red Alert to even repair? And besides, what makes you think he'll do it? Slag, he doesn't even trust us, and we don't trust him."

Optimus sighed. "Then if you're not up to it, Jetfire, then I guess I'll have to do it myself." He then turned and walked out the room, leaving Jetfire gapping while Red Alert gave a smug look, knowing that Optimus's final buttons had been pushed.

* * *

The entire room was silent beyond anyone's understanding. It was the only thing that was present as darkness endured it for brief moments. There were a few times that this silence was present in the base, and when it was, the only sounds that could be heard was the gentle humming of computers that were worn and old, but still worked despite the damage it had suffered long ago. But, the silence was soon disturbed as a huge vibration was felt in the dead room, filling it with life as a bright light filled in the room.

Within seconds of the vibration, Megatron appeared through the Space Bridge, his clawed hand wrapped tightly around the struggling yellow sparkling that screamed 'Oppy' every time the Decepticon Tyrant would move.

As annoying as the screams may have been, Megatron was in a fairly good mood, and he was willing to see what Hot Shot's pathetic form was capable of. Swiftly, he threw the still crying sparkling on the floor, receiving a startled cry as Hot Shot rolled in order to protect his delicate frame. In his terrified screams, Hot Shot could do nothing as Megatron advanced on him, blocking his attempts to escape back home.

However, before Megatron could decide to do anything else, the familiar warping sound interrupted his fun. He growled in annoyance, picked up the still screaming Hot Shot and turned back to face his men. He wasn't at least a bit surprised to see Wheeljack coming through first. He smirked when he noticed that Starscream wasn't coming at all. _Serves him right for being so foolish,_ he thought bitterly.

When the other Decepticons emerged from the Space Bridge, Megatron turned to Wheeljack and threw Hot Shot towards him, resulting in the ex-bot to catch the sparkling in his hands. He looked up at his commander, but said nothing as Megatron's voice rang throughout the room.

"Since Starscream is not here, why don't you take care of the sparkling for me, Wheeljack, until Demolisher and I sort out things."

Wheeljack knew that was not a request. He nodded and glanced down at Hot Shot before standing up and walking out the room while some of the other Decepticons went back to their usual business. Only Megatron and Demolisher remained behind.

Megatron's blood red optics flickered onto Demolisher. "So," he said. "Can you work the machine without the help of Starscream?"

Demolisher stood up straight, saluting. "Of course I can, Megatron, sir! I've seen him work on it and I know it like at the back of my hand."

"Excellent," said Megatron, his evil grin growing. "You and I shall go and get the machine ready. If those pathetic Autobots do manage to get into the base, they'll be too late." He chuckled darkly, and he and Demolisher left the Space Bridge room, heading for their destination.

* * *

Jetfire growled deeply in his throat, the moment Optimus had said that he was going off to talk to Starscream, he could no longer stand being cooped up in the Med-Bay with Red Alert lecturing him about his wellbeing and that of his stupidity for speaking like that to Optimus.

Jetfire strolled down the corridors, his shoulders sagged, but his head held high. He felt pretty stupid for acting like that towards Optimus, but he had no choice to go with Optimus, Red Alert had no doubt ordered him to go and apologise as well as be alongside Optimus like he normally should be. Again, the realisation of his friendship between himself and the Autobot Commander could very well make a difference if they were to get Hot Shot back.

The shuttle mech came to an abrupt halt when he saw Optimus Prime standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Jetfire chewed his bottom lip and looked down at the floor in shame. He knew what Optimus was thinking, and he really didn't want to say that he had been wrong to his face. He did trust Optimus's judgment and all, but he had a hard time trusting Decepticons that would join the Autobot ranks. Starscream didn't join them. He was held captive and was about to be questioned for Megatron's reasons of sparknapping Hot Shot. But, both of them could guess why.

Optimus unfolded his arms, his golden optics locking onto Jetfire's own. Only silence enveloped them now.

Slowly, Optimus turned and walked inside a dark room with Jetfire following in suit. He didn't want to go inside when there was a Decepticon present, but he had little choice anyway. Optimus was his friend, and he was a trustworthy Vice Commander.

* * *

There was nothing but emptiness in the room. The only furniture that was present was a lone desk with Starscream sitting at it with his hands cuffed in Energon-Cuffs that glowed with purple energy, keeping him in place and preventing him from escaping or doing any violence towards his captors. There was another chair in front of him on the other side of the desk. This was where the questioner would sit until the meeting was closed off. The only light that was present in the room was located at the top of the ceiling, lighting only the desk while the whole room was hidden by the darkness.

Optimus approached the desk and sat down in it while Jetfire stood beside him with his arms folded across his chest, keeping his cold stare fiercely upon Starscream, who never looked up. Instead, the red mech locked his optics on his cuffed hands.

Optimus cleared his throat, hoping to get Starscream's attention.

Starscream didn't look up, but he twitched a little, making it a sheer sign that he was listening to the Autobot Commander. He growled once, his hands tightening into fists, as his armour rattled against the pressure applied to his wrists from the cuffs, warning him to keep still.

"Alright, Starscream," Optimus began, keeping his tone as calm as he possibly could. "I think you know why we brought you here in this room instead of leaving you in the brig for very long. I and Jetfire are here to question you about what Megatron's intentions are with Hot Shot." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before he continued, "If you do not answer my questions, I will have no choice but to send you back into the brig until we sort you out."

Starscream huffed in annoyance. There was no way he was going to answer Optimus Prime. They could do whatever they liked to him, but he will not talk. Not until they let him back to base.

Optimus, sensing the tension beginning to increase, sighed. "Alright, we'll begin now. Tell us, Starscream. Where is Megatron's base? If you tell us, then we _may_ let you go." His brows furrowed deeply, keeping his golden optics focused on Starscream's orange ones.

"You think that I'll answer your question just in the blink of an optic?" Starscream hissed, his head lifting as his lips back into a growl. "Well, think again, Prime. You know just as well as I do that we Decepticons will never answer to bots like you!"

Optimus stood up until his face was just an inch away from Starscream's, his optics squinting in anger. The Decepticon was really testing him. "If you do not tell us where Megatron's base is and what he has planned for Hot Shot, I will use force! You're starting to test my patience," he growled back.

Starscream didn't even flinch from the dangerous tone in Optimus's voice. "Stick it up your tailpipe, Prime," he retorted. "You Autobots are all alike with that temper about to burst." He smirked in satisfaction when he could've sworn that he saw Optimus's hands forming into fists. Optimus looked like he was about to break. "What's the matter, Prime? Am I getting to you?"

Optimus took a deep breath, realising that Starscream's manipulation was getting into his circuits. If he did not calm down, then Starscream might win in the end. He could not afford to let his parental feelings for Hot Shot get the best of him, but his desperation to save him, before it was too late, was winning. He chewed his bottom lip behind his mask and sat back down.

Jetfire could feel Optimus's anxiety to save Hot Shot. Slowly, he stepped forward and placed a hand upon his friend's right shoulder. He understood the Commander's depression, but he had to let him know that he was there for him.

Optimus looked at him from the corner of his optic and nodded before returning his attention back to Starscream. "Do you have any idea how serious this situation is, Starscream?" he asked. "What would it be like for you if we had captured one of your fellow Decepticons, who may have suffered the same thing that Hot Shot did when he shielded me from that blast you tried to pull on me, and tried to turn him into an Autobot against his will after you developed a caring side towards that mech?"

Starscream snorted. "I know you Autobots like at the back of my hand, Prime. You would never do such a thing to us. Besides, I care for none of my fellow Decepticons. Not even Megatron."

"Then why do you fight alongside them?" Optimus asked, catching Starscream completely off guard. Optimus smiled at the reaction that he received from the seeker mech. He was getting through to him. _If this works, then we'll have Hot Shot back with us in no time,_ he thought.

Starscream wasn't sure how to answer the question Optimus had just asked. Why did he fight alongside them? He growled at the question and looked away. He couldn't figure out a straight answer, and somehow, Optimus had him cornered. He had finally hit his mark. Starscream then moved forward until his face was just several inches away, and Optimus could see the hatred, fury, and… hurt, in his optics.

"I fight for my own reasons, Prime!" the red mech snapped, causing Optimus's sensitive audio receptors to twitch. "You wouldn't even understand this, and I will not talk!"

Optimus knew that this would happen, and he had one last card to play from his hand. Slowly, he stood up, his golden optics evened with Starscream's orange ones. "Very well, Starscream. If you will not talk, then I guess we'll be happy to let you go," he said. He walked around the desk until he was right next to Starscream. He then offered a hand. "Give me your cuffs."

Starscream shakily lifted his cuffed hands and Optimus took out a key. He used it to turn off the Energon that kept him in place and took a step back, watching as the seeker rubbed his wrists before looking up at him, his optics eying the Autobot Commander suspiciously.

Optimus then turned his back on him, voice solemn, "You're free to go, Starscream. I released you even though I said I wouldn't until you talked, but since you're not, I can do nothing except use different tactics to find the Deceptions' base before they do something terrible to Hot Shot." He paused for a moment before continuing, "And I know exactly what they're going to do."

Jetfire, seeing that Optimus was taking a huge risk in letting Starscream, played along. "I'll get Sideswipe to try and find coordinates to the Decepticons' base, sir," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Optimus nodded, knowing what Jetfire was doing. "Very well, Jetfire. You do that. I'll escort Starscream to the exit and we'll discuss about our plans to rescue Hot Shot if Sideswipe does manage it."

Jetfire nodded back and he walked out the room, leaving Optimus and Starscream alone.

The Autobot Commander turned back to Starscream and motioned him to follow him. Starscream did so, and they left the room. Starscream followed behind Optimus, not wanting to walk alongside of him.

* * *

Hot Shot's screams echoed throughout the Decepticon base. Poor Wheeljack, who had gone to his quarters to try and settle him down, was placing his hands over his audio receptors to block out the cries of his old friend. He didn't like this job, and he obviously hated sparklings. They made too much noise, they needed feeding, and they needed to sleep… a lot!

Wheeljack whirled towards Hot Shot, who lay on his recharge berth, and growled angrily, "What do you want?"

Hot Shot gave a distressed look before repeating a word that made little sense to his old friend, "Oppy!"

"What do you mean 'Oppy'? It doesn't make any sense!" Wheeljack hissed. This was getting out of hand. How could he look after a sparkling for another two hours while Megatron and Demolisher worked on the machine? It was driving him up the wall completely.

There was a knock at his door.

Wheeljack sighed and approached the door, opening it and seeing Thrust standing there. "Go away, Thrust, can't you see I'm trying to get him settled?" he growled, not in the mood for Thrust's bragging or strategic talks.

"Well hurry it up, I can't stand…" His voice was muffled when Wheeljack slammed the door in his face. The ex-bot turned back to face Hot Shot, who was clapping his hands at the sight of Wheeljack shutting Thrust out.

"Well at least you agree with me on Thrust, huh?" Wheeljack asked.

Hot Shot clapped his hands again. _No doubt about that,_ he thought. _Not even Optimus can stand that ugly mug of his. I gotta remember to punch him in the face when I'm normal again._ He giggled at the thought.

Wheeljack sighed and sat down on the recharge berth beside Hot Shot, who had sat up to look up at his old friend. Wheeljack looked down at him, their blue optics locking onto each other's for a brief moment. The ex-bot sighed and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Hot Shot smiled and nodded.

Wheeljack lifted an optic ridge. _Did he just understand me?_ he thought confusingly. He shook his head and stood up. "Alright, I'll be right back to get you some low grade. Whatever you do, don't leave this room until I get back, do you understand?"

Hot Shot nodded and Wheeljack left at once. The mech-turned-sparkling sighed and twiddled with his thumbs. He missed his friends, but more importantly, he missed the comfort of Optimus Prime. He felt cold all over and even the thought of Optimus's warm body with his beating Spark did not make him feel any warmer. His body trembled violently and tears began to escape the corner of his optics. _I miss them, _he thought sadly and pulled his knees close to his chest.

"Hot Shot, you still there?"

Hot Shot lifted his head and saw Wheeljack walking towards him with a small cube of Energon in his hand. The fluid was dark purple just like Hot Shot's usual feed that Optimus gave him.

"I would've used a bottle, but too bad we don't have any of those," said Wheeljack humorously. "We never think it's necessary to keep sparklings here. Slag, even Megatron thought it was ridiculous." He shook his head softly. He then sat down beside Hot Shot and handed him the cube. "Look at me, I'm talking to a sparkling and everyone thinks I'm crazy when I do it. Perhaps Megatron should've asked Cyclonus or Sideways to do it, but he doesn't trust any of them."

Hot Shot quickly took hold of the cube, his sadness and coldness forgotten, and devoured the contents as fast as he could. The only thing on his mind was to be back home with the others and in the arms of Optimus. He never realised that he had gotten so attached to the Autobot Commander in such a short amount of time.

"Whoa, whoa!" Wheeljack cried. "So down, Hot Shot, or you're gonna…"

_**(Cough, cough)**_

"Choke," Wheeljack finished as he placed his chin upon his fist that rested on his right knee. He shook his head and placed a hand upon his forehead. He carefully picked up Hot Shot and, unthinkably, began to pat him on the back. He felt silly for doing this, and even thinking about it was not helping at all.

_**(Burp)**_

And neither was that.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Starscream made their way towards the exit of the Autobot base. Every few seconds, Optimus would wonder if his idea would work. He knew that Starscream was wrestling with his inner thoughts, and the only way for the idea to work was to take this risk in asking Starscream the question, and then escorting him back to the exit. Risk or not, it was the only way for Optimus to get Hot Shot back. If this didn't, then they would have to go back to square one.

Optimus was aware that Jetfire was following behind them, but not Starscream. He was probably following in case Starscream tried anything funny. But Optimus had full faith that the red mech would not do anything.

Suddenly, Optimus heard only his footsteps. Confused, he turned to face Starscream and saw the seeker with his head bowed and only a couple of feet from him, and he could see that his lips were trembling slightly. Was he trying to say something? Better to ask than just stand there like a deer in headlights. "Is something on your mind, Starscream?" he asked. Was the plan working?

Starscream sighed and lifted his head, his orange optics glowing in the bright light of the corridors before shooting his attention to walls, glancing at them and admiring them for being so clean instead of being so dirty and worn out from age like in the Decepticon base. "I've…" He stopped abruptly and sighed again, "I've come to a decision."

Optimus turned around to fully face the Decepticon. "And what is it, Starscream?" he asked softly.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but I'm tired and need to get back into my sleeping routine. Oh boy. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R. Damn, I wish I had my caffine... XD Till next up guys, stay tunned. XD**


	10. Before It's Too Late

**Spiritimus Prime: (blinks in surprise) Wow, 46 reviews?! You guys are the best! (hugs everyone) You must really love this story so much, and since you do, I thought I would be kind enough to upload the next chapter to this story. I'm still working on the title, and the plot to the AU version of this story when the Autobots were too late to save Hot Shot. Hehe. So I hope enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Before It's Too Late**

Optimus continued to stare at Starscream, waiting for his answer to come through to him. Whatever the answer was going to be, Optimus was sure that it was the right one. He could feel his systems beginning to churn as he waited, but the more he waited, the more anxious his Spark became. The fear for Hot Shot's safety was something that only a parent would feel and Optimus felt that at the back of his mind, growing stronger with each passing minute that ticked by.

Starscream sighed before he lifted his head, his orange optics looking into Optimus's golden ones. "I've decided that I'll help you get Hot Shot back," he said.

Optimus pretended to be surprised. He was glad that his plan had worked, and he was pretty sure that he heard Jetfire whooping in the background. "Thank you, Starscream," he said, nodding towards the Decepticon, but Starscream raised a hand, halting Optimus.

"But that doesn't mean I'm doing it from the goodness of my Spark, Prime. I need to get revenge on Megatron for leaving me behind to get captured by your hands."

Optimus nodded his understanding. "Alright, Starscream," he said. "But, can I ask you a favour?"

Starscream lifted an optic ridge. "Like I have a choice?" he huffed.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Starscream. You just need to hear me ask it before you judge it," Optimus said calmly, not affected by Starscream's gruff tone of voice. "Since Red Alert is doing everything he can to repair the machine that turned Hot Shot into a sparkling, I was hoping that maybe you could help him finish it off. He's doing his best, but he reckons that he won't be finished for another month. He's exhausted, Starscream, and I'm worried that he may collapse at any microsecond."

Starscream glared at Optimus like as if he was crazy. Finally, he growled and rolled his optics before answering, "Fine, I'll help, but first I'll give you the coordinates to the Decepticons' base. For all I know, Megatron could be preparing to get that machine up and running to turn Hot Shot into a loyal Decepticon. You know how vulnerable a sparkling's mind is, so I'm betting that Megatron would not waste a second to get it over and done with before you guys storm the base."

Optimus smiled from beneath his silver mask, glad that the gamble he had taken had worked. "Alright, let's go to the Control Room and get the coordinates set in. While you're at it, I'll call every single Autobot to come there immediately and we'll head off at once. Time is running out fast, and I don't want to lose Hot Shot to some Decepticon programming that Megatron will plant into his mind," he said, lifting his head, his golden optics flashing with anger and determination.

"You really care for that kid, don't you?" Starscream asked, shocked by Optimus's parental feelings towards the young Autobot who had beaten him on numerous occasions with the Star Saber.

"He was my responsibility the moment you tried to hit me with that machine," Optimus answered quietly, feeling guilty for letting Hot Shot take the hit of the blast that had been meant for the Autobot Commander. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before motioning to Starscream to follow him.

Without a hesitation, or a moment to spare, the two rushed off to the Control Room. Optimus just prayed that they weren't too late.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he stared at Hot Shot. He wasn't 'really' enjoying this with the whole babysitting thing, but he had little choice in the matter. Heck, he never got a choice for anything ever since he joined the Decepticons. Was he starting to regret his choice already? Oh no, he wasn't. He still couldn't forgive Hot Shot for leaving him all alone after the fire, and he doubted he ever would.

The young ex-bot looked down at the sleeping Hot Shot, who was recharging peacefully. It was obvious that he was exhausted from all that drinking. Of course, Wheeljack found the sleeping kind of… cute. Wait! What was he thinking! He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He growled angrily and his hands clenched into fists.

There was a knock at the door.

Wheeljack breathed a sigh of relief, mentally thanking Primus for getting someone. He opened the door and saw Demolisher standing there. "Yeah, what do you want, Demolisher?" he asked a little gruffly.

"Megatron orders you to bring the sparkling to the room," Demolisher replied. "He also says to not waste any time as well."

Wheeljack rolled his optics. "Fine," he said. "I'll be down there in a nanoklik." He closed the door and turned back to the sleeping Hot Shot. He felt guilt swimming in his CPU, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Gently, he poked Hot Shot, and the sparkling stirred a little, but did not rise. _Is he always like this?_ Wheeljack wondered.

The young mech tried again, but still Hot Shot did not move.

_I guess this calls for drastic measures,_ Wheeljack thought and he took out a small cube of Energon. "This ought to work," he said quietly and he placed the cube underneath Hot Shot's nose.

_What's that lovely smell?_ Hot Shot thought as sleep began to leave him. _It can't be time to get up already, can it?_ Slowly, he turned his optics online and saw Wheeljack with the cube of Energon placed in front of him. _Good old Wheeljack sure knows what I want…_His thoughts were stopped when Wheeljack gently picked him and placed him over his right shoulder. _Wait! Where's he taking me?_

Wheeljack then turned and walked out the room with a confused sparkling kicking and whining as he left. Poor Wheeljack had to deal with high-pitched sound until he stopped in the middle of the corridor and glared Hot Shot in the optics. "Orders are orders, Hot Shot. Megatron can't wait any longer for us." He then continued walking while Hot Shot continued his screams of protest and fear.

Only a single thought echoed through Wheeljack's mind: _Forgive me, Hot Shot, but it's for the best._

* * *

Optimus Prime and Starscream entered the Control Room where Jetfire and Sideswipe were busy at the controls. Jetfire turned, and, when he saw the two, he let a smile creep onto his lips beneath his golden mask, but he said nothing. He was glad that the risk that Optimus had taken had worked.

"Sideswipe," said Optimus, getting the youngling's attention.

"Yes, sir?" Sideswipe asked, turning to face Optimus.

"Could you let Starscream set in the coordinates to the Decepticon base? He has finally decided to help us get Hot Shot back," Optimus explained.

Sideswipe lifted an optic ridge and he turned to look at Starscream. He then shrugged and stood up allowing Starscream to take his seat and the red mech went to work at once.

While Starscream was at it, Optimus turned on his com-link to get everyone's attention. "Attention all Autobots, please proceed to the Control Room. We're setting in the coordinates to the Decepticon base and we'll prepare for a full-scale rescue mission to get Hot Shot back. That is all." He then switched off his com-link and waited for the other Autobots to come to the Control Room.

Within minutes, Blurr, Scavenger, the kids, and Red Alert came into the room (Hoist was still offline). Optimus glanced over at them and a smile crossed his lips behind his mask before his optics settled onto the children. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, children, but not this time. From where we're going, I cannot promise you safety."

"But Optimus, you might need us!" Rad cried.

Optimus shook his head before he bent down in front of the children. "It's not that I don't want your help, Rad. It's just that the whole area could be overrun by Decepticons and they may harm you like Megatron tried to capture you the last time. Your safety is my top priority next to Hot Shot's rescue. You can monitor us using Laserbeak."

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis, sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay, Optimus," said Rad. "Just be careful and kick Megatron's tin can backside for us and Hot Shot. He's gonna regret for ever capturing him!"

Optimus chuckled. "I'll do that, Rad." He looked up as Laserbeak flew in and landed on his shoulder. His optics then settled onto the kids once more. "We'll be back with Hot Shot safely in our arms in no time."

"Optimus," Starscream's voice said, getting the Autobot Commander's attention. "The coordinates have been locked into your Space Bridge. You can go whenever you're ready."

Optimus nodded his appreciation and turned back to the other Autobots. "Alright men, let's roll out!" He then turned and ran out the room with the other Autobots and Starscream following, no doubt wanting to get his revenge on Megatron.

* * *

As Wheeljack walked into the room, he did his best to conceal the look of shock that had crossed his face at the sight of the gigantic machine that stood before him. He'd never seen anything like it before, but it was definitely the one that would turn Hot Shot into a loyal Decepticon. Wheeljack felt worry clinging to his mind, but he made no intention of showing it at all.

Megatron turned when he heard the door closing. A grin formed on his lips, revealing his usual sharp fangs. Yes, just a few more minutes and Hot Shot would be a Decepticon in no time. He then pointed to a table that was attached to many different coloured wirings and thick cords that sparked with electricity.

"Go ahead and place him on that table over there."

Wheeljack obeyed and approached the table, Hot Shot screams echoing through his audio receptors and the young ex-bot winced from it but kept on going and placed the mech-turned-sparkling onto the table, strapping his arms and legs to the table by binds that kept him immobilised. Hot Shot's wails continued to slip into Wheeljack's mind, but he paid no heed to them and he turned his back on Hot Shot, walking back until he was a safe distance away from this whole thing.

Megatron's smirk grew bigger, pleased with the success of keeping the sparkling under control, but the way how Hot Shot was carrying on and screaming out 'Oppy', it was beginning to drive him up the wall. They had to get this over and done with before the Autobots figured a way how to get into their base. "It's time to turn up the heat," the Decepticon Tyrant growled just low enough for Demolisher to hear, who had been busy checking out the machine's systems to see if it was in proper working order.

"Yes, sir!" Demolisher replied as he saluted and approached the bar shaped switch that would put the machine's power to 100% and be useful enough to continue with the procedure.

* * *

From the Decepticon Space Bridge, Optimus Prime, Starscream, Scavenger, Blurr, Sideswipe, and Jetfire appeared. The Autobot Commander glanced left and right and frowned at the sight of the room that lay before him. The place was cracked, worn out, and did not give the Autobots a fine welcome. This was no place for a sparkling to be and Hot Shot was that example.

Standing up, Optimus glanced at the Autobots that were walking down the platform, he was quite surprised to see Starscream standing on his left, but not surprised when Jetfire approached his right. Sighing, he turned to Starscream. "We don't have much time, Starscream," he said, his golden optics squinting. "Show us where this room is where Megatron keeps this machine you spoke of. If we can destroy it before Megatron uses it, then we won't have to worry about anything."

Starscream reluctantly nodded and motioned Optimus to follow. The Autobot Commander did so, but as they moved out of the room, the alarms flared into life, warning the Decepticons that there were intruders in their base.

Starscream whirled towards Optimus and Jetfire. "We don't have enough time to fight them off, some of you may have to stay put to hold them off!" he cried.

"Alright," said Optimus as he opened his palm, releasing Laserbeak. "Jetfire and I will go with you." He turned to the rest of the Autobots. "The rest of you will hold off the Decepticons until we get back. Don't let anyone through or we may blow our chance of rescuing Hot Shot from Megatron's clutches."

"Yes, sir!" the other Autobots responded.

"Let's go!" Optimus ordered and Starscream took off at a run down the corridors with Jetfire and Optimus following in suit. They had to rescue Hot Shot, they just had too. There was to be no mistakes, and no failure, or else they'll lose him forever to the brink of darkness.

* * *

"What's going on?" Megatron demanded as Demolisher rushed towards a control panel, typing in commands while Wheeljack looked around in confusion at the alarms ringing across the entire base. "Well?" the Decepticon General bellowed, causing everyone in the room to wince.

"It appears we're under attack, Megatron, sir," Demolisher reported. "Somehow the Autobots have invaded the base."

_Optimus, are you coming for me?_ Hot Shot thought to himself, a small smile touching his lips and he mentally breathed a sigh of relief. _I knew you would._

"Well do something, Demolisher!" Megatron hissed. "Get that machine up and running right now!"

"Uh… yes, sir," Demolisher replied and he returned to the bar switch to turn the machine on to full power.

"Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack looked from his deep thoughts at the sound of Megatron's voice. "Sir?" he asked. He could feel his body shaking under the pressure of Megatron's fury. He knew that Megatron would do anything to make sure that this operation would work, and if the Autobots were going to try and interfere, then they had to be stopped at any cost.

"Go out there and stop those miserable Autobots. I do not want to see you again until they are destroyed! Do I make myself clear on that?" Megatron snarled, his fangs gnashing against each other and flashing in the dim light, his blood red optics flaring with rage and fury.

Wheeljack briefly nodded. "Yes, sir!" he cried and ran out the room to stop the Autobots dead in their tracks, but he had little idea on who would be heading this way.

"Demolisher, continue with the procedure!" Megatron cried.

* * *

Starscream, Optimus Prime, and Jetfire raced as fast as they could to the room at the back of the Decepticons' base. Their breathing was becoming shallow from all the running, but Optimus's determination kept them going. They could not afford to fail, not when they were so close to rescuing Hot Shot.

"Stop right there!"

The trio came to an abrupt halt when they spotted Wheeljack standing right between them and their destination. Optimus could see the that the young ex-bot was tense and ready to do battle against them, but he was in no mood for a fight at all, his one goal was to get Hot Shot out of this place as quickly as possible before it was too late.

Wheeljack's blue optics flared in anger when he saw Starscream with the Autobots. "Starscream, you traitor!" he cried. "I'll kill you for going up against Megatron's wrath!"

Starscream smirked. "Sorry, Wheeljack," he said coldly. "But my target's not you." He shook his head. "No, my purpose right now is to go after Megatron for betraying me and leaving me to the Autobots. No get out of our way before I'll make you!" He took a step forward but was stopped by Jetfire. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'll take care of Wheeljack. My business is not with Megatron," said Jetfire coolly, his golden optics flashing brightly. He turned to Optimus, who had a surprised look on his face, and said, "Go and rescue Hot Shot. His life is more important than anything else. You're the only one capable of bringing Megatron down."

Then, as quick as lightning, Jetfire lunged towards Wheeljack and pinned him to the wall. He looked over his shoulder, his optics flaring brighter than ever before. "Go!" he cried.

Optimus nodded as Starscream took out his wing sword, its blade flashing bright red. "Come on!" he snarled. "Let's just get this thing over and done with." He then took off at a run and Optimus continued after him.

* * *

"Demolisher, what's taking you so long to get a slaggin' machine to work?" Megatron snarled, his tongue licking one of his fangs as he glared dangerously at Demolisher. The poor green and red mech winced a little as he tried to get the machine to work, but, somehow, the machine wouldn't respond to his command.

"Maybe I can help?" a voice asked and a red energy blast came out of nowhere and blasted the bar switch clean off, also hitting Demolisher's hand in the process of its burning wake.

Megatron whirled towards the voice and his blood red optics flared with his anger and hatred directed right at the one bot responsible for always ruining everything in his chances of conquest.

Hot Shot's wails calmed down when he saw the one that he believed in the most. "Oppy!" he cried happily, tears of joy leaking from his optics.

There, standing in the doorway and with the dim light glowing on his royal red armour, stood none other than the great Optimus Prime himself. Standing beside him with his wingblade flashing bright red was Starscream, and the looks that both of them were giving Megatron were something that should always be avoided at any cost.

"Megatron," Optimus growled, his tone of voice dangerously low and his golden optics glowing as bright as the sun itself, "you'll pay for kidnapping Hot Shot and I'll make sure that it will never happen again!"

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Booya for Optimus Prime making a grand entrance when you need him to! Oh yeah, the next chapter's gonna have a major fight between Optimus Prime and Megatron, but it won't be a fight to the death, nah, it will just be a fight and run battle. Okay, I've given you enough spoilers for the next chapter. XD So please remember to R&R and stay tunned! I love you all 'Little Shotty' fans!**


	11. Burning Fatherlike Emotions

**Spiritimus Prime: O__O This was uploaded sooner than I thought! Yeesh, my fingers are killing me and I'm utterly exhausted! I've spent all day doing this, and I suppose I'll do it again before I stat TAFE on Monday. I doubt you'll be expecting another chapter in a while because of that, but we'll see about that. Only a few more chapters to go and then this story will be complete before I move on to the possible sequel and it's AU version. So, go and enjoy this chapter of bottling emotions and near-death scenes with a nearly deadly battle with Optimus Prime vs. Megatron. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Burning Fatherlike Emotions**

The stare of icy cold daggers from the usually emotionless golden optics was indeed a rare thing for the Autobot Commander, but when he got this way, it was not a very pretty sight. Very few had seen this enraged behaviour and had lived to tell the tale. The only ones that had survived was none other than Megatron. He may have survived the last round, but it was possible that he may not do so again. Whichever possibility it was going to be, and whatever fate decided, it was all up to the fuming Optimus Prime.

Starscream had never seen Optimus this angry before, and it was doubt that nothing would be left after the Autobot Commander had wiped Megatron clean off the floor of the room. He glanced over at the panic-stricken Hot Shot, who had never seen this side of Optimus in his entire life.

Knowing that Optimus would probably order him to remove the binds that held Hot Shot captive, Starscream rushed forward, but was stopped dead in his tracks by Demolisher. "Out of my way, Demolisher!" he snarled, bearing his teeth.

"Not this time, traitor!" Demolisher snapped back, keeping his arms spread out wide to prevent the red seeker from coming anywhere near the trembling sparkling.

Starscream was finding this whole rescue mission completely ridiculous, but he had to keep his end of the bargain with Optimus. If he helped them with getting Hot Shot back to normal, then he was free to get his revenge on Megatron for leaving him behind. "If you don't move out of the way, Demolisher," he warned. "Then I'll slice your Energon lines!"

Demolisher acted like the words from the red mech had not affected him at all. "I won't move!" he shouted, "no matter how much you threaten me!"

"Fine then," Starscream hissed as his red wingblade glowed brighter than ever and he lunged forward towards the bulky mech, his anger and hatred burning brightly in his orange optics.

Megatron continued to watch the ever-growing rage that was beginning to be released by his nemesis, Optimus Prime. He lifted his lips, revealing his sharp fangs, and growled deeply in his throat. "You think you can threaten me just like that, Prime?" he spat bitterly. "Well think again!"

Without warning, the Decepticon Tyrant charged directly towards Optimus, hoping to catch him off guard by his sudden movement.

But Optimus had seen how tensed up Megatron had become the moment he had charged and he calculated his best estimations of what he was going to do in the middle of the charge. His golden optics squinted before he neatly dodged to the right at the last second, just barely avoiding Megatron's fierce purple claws, but the index finger scraped across his right shoulder, leaving a mild scratch on his royal red armour.

Using that dodge to his advantage, Optimus lifted his left hand and his silver fingers wrapped around Megatron's neck and he lifted his right knee, balancing on his left leg, and kneed Megatron in the midsection, knocking the wind out of him for a split second and gaining enough time to let go of him and jump back, his fiery golden optics burning like a raging firestorm as his hands clenched into fists to prepare for an upcoming attack from the Decepticon General.

But Optimus could not prepare for what happened next. Megatron pointed his cannon at him and fired, releasing a powerful purple blast at the Autobot Commander, sending him flying backwards and crashing into a wall, smoke and sparks of electricity danced from his injuries. He could've sworn that he heard someone cry out his name, but he had become deaf and blind by Megatron's attack. He had a huge gash in his right shoulder that was bleeding a large amount of Energon, and a wide crack in his abdomen.

Optimus winced from those injuries, only making the pain worse to his whole aching body. Hot Shot's cries rang through his audio receptors, fuelling his strength and numbing some of the hurt in his systems. It wasn't enough for him to resist it, but it was enough to give him enough strength to stand up. Suddenly he staggered a little when he realised that he had twisted his left leg, causing him to collapse onto the ground on his hands and knees, more sparks releasing themselves from the gaping tear from where the painful twist had set in.

"You're pathetic, Prime," Megatron's cold voice snarled through the dim light of the room, piercing through Optimus's caving walls of emotion. "How do you expect to defeat me in such a weak state?"

Optimus could feel the heavy vibrations of Megatron's footsteps, and the dreaded thumping of his Spark banging against his Spark Chamber in his chest. The vibrations were painful to his touch sensors and were causing his audio receptors to twitch in every direction towards the confusing sounds. "I… I'll find a way… somehow," he breathed weakly.

"Somehow? Pah! You're nothing now, and I can destroy you right here, right now!" Megatron bent down and his clawed hand grabbed Optimus's chin roughly and lifted his head up, forcing him to look into the blood red optics of his nemesis when his vision and hearing had cleared up a bit. "Tell me, Prime," he whispered as he bent forward, his lips just inches away from his audio receptors, "how does it feel to lose another sparkling?"

"You wouldn't!" Optimus cried, his voice hoarse, but just barely strong enough to cause an echo throughout the room.

"Oh I will do it again, Optimus Prime," Megatron laughed darkly as he pulled his head back. "Since you seem to care so much for that little sparkling, I'll let you have the honours of watching him perish at my own hands."

Starscream, who just barely blocked an incoming attack from Demolisher with his wingblade, lashed out at the loyal Decepticon by kicking him away with his right foot. When he had heard the explosion of Megatron's attack, he took that split second to glance over his shoulder and scream out Prime's name.

However, his attention was diverted when Demolisher came at him again with another assault and he was forced to continue on with the fight. But upon hearing Megatron's words of killing Hot Shot and hearing Optimus's cries of protest, he took that moment to send a punch in Demolisher's face, breaking his optics and knocking him unconscious.

The grip on his sword tightened before he flung it like a boomerang towards Megatron as his cannon aimed at the crying Hot Shot, whose tears were flowing like twin waterfalls. The wingblade whirled through the air before it sliced off Megatron's cannon, causing it to explode and send Megatron flying backwards from the force of the impact.

Optimus looked up and saw Megatron with his back against the wall. He tried to stand, but he failed miserably. The pain in his left leg was throbbing and the Energon dripping from his shoulder caused him to fall and groan when the crack in his abdomen grew a little more.

He glanced up when he saw Starscream approaching him and retrieving his wingblade that had fallen to the floor after it had sliced off Megatron's cannon. The red mech looked down at the Autobot Commander for a moment before he turned and looked at the trembling Hot Shot. The battle had terrified him, but unfortunately for all three of them, it was not over yet.

"Starscream, behind you!" Optimus cried suddenly.

But Starscream was too late as Demolisher grabbed him from behind, placing his arms behind his back and removing his wingblade from his hand. Starscream snarled and tried to get free, but he was no match for Demolisher's strength. He was completely immobilized.

A heavy foot slammed down in front of Optimus's face and the Autobot Commander looked up to see Megatron standing over him, his blood red optics flaming with deadly fury. "You really shouldn't have come here, Prime," he said coldly. "You could've prevented your own death, but it seems like my mind has been changed about wanting a loyal Decepticon. I think I'll just destroy him right here and now."

He then kneed powerfully into Optimus's damaged abdomen, causing Optimus to fall backwards and land in the same position that he had been after Megatron had inflicted tonnes of damage to his body.

Megatron then advanced towards the table where the crying Hot Shot was struggling to get himself free from his binds. The moment Hot Shot's blue optics lay upon the advancing threat, he screamed as loudly as he could, trying to escape.

"Megatron, please stop," Optimus begged as he moved forward, only to end up flat on his throbbing abdomen and cry out in pain, causing more Energon to ooze out from his shoulder. He crawled forward and tried to catch up with his nemesis. He wrapped a hand around Megatron's ankle, a pleading look in his golden optics. "Please!" he begged again. "Don't hurt him!"

Megatron smirked as he looked down at the begging Optimus. "Too bad for you, Prime, that your begging came too late!" He removed Optimus's hand and stomped down on it, making him wince in pain. Megatron laughed and continued his advancement on the crying Hot Shot.

All Starscream could do was watch as Megatron reached Hot Shot and lifted his right arm, revealing a hidden dagger from underneath his wrist. He picked up Hot Shot by the leg, lifting him up and dangling him in midair. He glanced over at Optimus and saw the terror embedded within his golden optics. "Say goodbye to your little friend like I destroyed your mate and your own sparkling, Prime!"

Everything went into slow motion for Optimus Prime as he watched the dagger glow in the dim light of the room. The moment Megatron made his move, time seemed to stop and Optimus felt something bulging inside his chest. The raging emotions that he had kept hidden for so after losing the ones he loved at the hands of Megatron… suddenly burst.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS AGAIN, MEGATRON!"

Megatron halted at the scream and he turned towards Optimus Prime. He gasped in surprise when he saw a red light envelop the Autobot Commander from head to toe and his body armour began to change colour from royal red, blue, silver, and yellow to black, navy blue, and white. His optics even changed from golden, metallic yellow to scarlet red. The injuries that he had suffered on his shoulder, his abdomen, and his twisted leg healed instantly and he stood up, his navy blue head turning towards Megatron and his new scarlet optics glinted with rage and fury.

"What is this?" Megatron questioned, his voice starting to hold hints of his nervousness.

The distraction was all Starscream needed to get free. He lifted his head back and slammed it into Demolisher's face, causing him to stumble and let go of the red mech's arms. Starscream whirled behind him and grabbed his wingblade. He then lashed out with it, slicing off Demolisher's right arm and Starscream quickly returned his attention back onto Megatron.

He could see that the Decepticon Tyrant was distracted by this new look that Optimus had received. Using this as an advantage, Starscream rushed forward and he used his wingblade again to remove Megatron's fingers, causing him to drop Hot Shot and Starscream caught him in his right arm as Megatron's screams of pain echoed throughout the entire base.

Optimus Prime's optics squinted and he rushed towards Megatron, head butting him in the chest and caused Megatron to stumble from the force. The Autobot Commander then began throwing punches in the Decepticon General's face, leaving dents and bruises in his wake and he even broke Megatron's nose in the process of the brutal fight. It was like as if Optimus was not doing enough to kill Megatron, more likely just to punish him for ever taking Hot Shot away from him and those that he loved in the past.

"Prime," Starscream cried. "That's enough!"

Optimus's optics widened in shock and he backed away from Megatron when he realised that the black fog, that had clouded his field of vision, had vanished before him and all he saw before him was Megatron lying in a broken and battered heap.

As soon as he did this, Optimus looked down at his navy blue hands and saw Energon coated all over them. _What have I done?_ he thought as his hands clenched into fists. He closed his optics for a moment, but someone placed a hand on his right shoulder, causing him to snap out of his daze and whirl towards the one who touched him, preparing to attack, but a familiar face stopped him at once. "Jetfire?" he asked.

A smile shifted underneath the golden mask of the Vice Commander of the Autobots. He had cracks and dents, even a few trails of Energon leaking from his wings, but there was a massive gash on his right leg and he was supporting himself by leaning on a wall. His smile then shifted when he saw the new colours all over Optimus's body. "Optimus, what happened?" he asked.

Optimus's body shook violently before he collapsed to the ground and the same red light that had caused him to change his armour's colours and increase his physical strength engulfed him once more and he felt the same amount of pain that had been applied to him on his body after Megatron had used his cannon on him.

Within seconds, the injuries that had been inflicted on Optimus's body reappeared, the Energon seeping at an alarming rate, sparks dancing from his abdomen and his twisted leg. Even his armour returned to their normal colours and he closed his optics, his body preparing for stasis lock and he went offline.

"Optimus!" Jetfire cried worriedly.

Starscream glanced over at Megatron and Demolisher. The two Decepticons were still in stasis lock and had not moved since Optimus Prime had attacked Megatron in a violent way. Whatever it was that had caused Optimus to act like that, he knew that it had had something to do with the sparkling that he still had in his right arm.

When he looked down at Hot Shot, he saw that the little one was also unconscious. No doubt he had fallen into that state because of the stress that had gone through the entire battle.

Starscream shook his head and he approached Jetfire, who was kneeling beside Optimus. "Come on," he said a little gruffly, getting Jetfire's attention. "If you want Prime to live then I suggest that we get out of here. We've got what we came for, so there's nothing else."

Jetfire nodded and he turned on his com-link. "Jetfire to Red Alert, it's time to retreat now. We've got Hot Shot and we're on our way back to the Decepticon Space Bridge. Meet us there as soon as you and the others handle the other Decepticons."

"Roger that, Jetfire…" Red Alert paused for a minute before he asked, "Wait, what happened up there?"

"There's no time to explain!" Jetfire snapped. "Just do your job and we'll see you soon. Jetfire out." He switched off the com-link off before Red Alert could reply. He turned to Starscream and said, "You go on ahead, I'll take Optimus with me."

Starscream nodded briefly before he looked back at Megatron one last time, his orange optics flaring with betrayal, rage, and hatred. He then turned and ran out the room without another word, leaving Jetfire to gently support Optimus on his left shoulder.

Jetfire glanced over at the machine and he emitted a deep growl from his throat. He took out his blaster and took aim at the machine. "This ought to stop you from causing anymore harm, Megatron," he growled. He then released a blast and it flew towards the machine, whistling before it left a hole in it.

Seconds went into minutes and then a sudden explosion erupted throughout the room. Jetfire took that moment to flee with Optimus still leaning on him despite his unconscious state. Luckily for the both of them, Jetfire managed to escape the explosion's path before it could reach them.

Sighing, Jetfire then carefully supported his friend and, together, they limped off back to the Space Bridge.

* * *

After staggering and nearly collapsing from underneath the dead weight of his unconscious friend, Jetfire finally reached the room where the Decepticon Space Bridge was located and saw the other Autobots, along with Starscream, waiting for them. But the moment Red Alert's emotionless face lay upon the two injured high-ranking officers, he was in anger and shock, and it looked like he was about to burst an Energon line.

"Get your sorry aft onto the Space Bridge!" the CMO bellowed. "The moment we get back and I'm done with the both of you, I'll be having your afts on a plate!"

Jetfire chuckled weakly and shook his head. Trust Red Alert to lighten up his mood whenever he needed it. The slight laughter caused Jetfire to wince in pain and he handed Optimus to Scavenger. He was then supported by both Blurr and Sideswipe, who each led him to the Space Bridge.

"Let's go home," said Scavenger. "We've had an exhausting day and we're all in need of repairs, but we'll tend to Optimus's injuries first."

"Hang on a nanoklik," said Sideswipe as he pointed in a direction towards the exit of the room.

Everyone looked up and saw Laserbeak flying towards them. They had been so busy focusing on their battle with the Decepticons that they had completely forgotten about the triple-changer Transformer.

Sideswipe opened his palm and the little bird flew into his hand, transforming back into its camera mode and he placed it into his subspace pocket for safekeeping while they were on their journey back to the base.

"Alright, let's roll for home!" Scavenger ordered.

The other Autobots (except Starscream) nodded and they took it in turns of leaping through the Space Bridge. Red Alert was the last to enter, but before he stood on the platform, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming and he stepped on, vanishing from sight. But there was still one thing on his mind: _What had happened in the room where Starscream, Optimus Prime, and Jetfire had headed in the direction of?_ He would find out later on when Optimus would wake up to tell them about it.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Eh? So there's a reason for Optimus's fatherly nature towards Hot Shot and his directed hatred at Megatron? And what was with that body upgrade that Optimus got during that attack before Megatron could annihilate Hot Shot? Explanations will be coming in future chapters, but don't expect them to be coming sooner than you think. We've still got a few more chapters before it finishes. XD hope like this chapter and please R&R, but until the next chapter, stay tunned! XD**


	12. Only Time Will Tell

**Spiritimus Prime: Yeegods, I did it again! Oh man, uploading quickly is sure not my style... well... unless it had something to do with something really important happening tomorrow, then I'm out for it. XD! Should be only three or four more chapters to go before this finishes... (sighs) Yeah, all the cuteness had to end sometime, but with the sequel and AU version still in plan, I don't think we'll be hearing the last of the sparkling adorableness! XD I'm still thinking on who should be my next target, but I have Jetfire or Sideswipe in the wake of my plan... unless I decide to do both of them at once! Oh man that would be sweet as! But until that happens, just enjoy this chapter! XD**

**A/N: For those that thought that Optimus Prime had turned into Nemesis Prime in the previous chapter, I'm afraid that your guess is wrong. Nemesis Prime is not three colours with scarlet optics. Optimus Prime had changed into his powerlinx form, the one where he fought Galvatron to the finish at the end of Armada. Nemesis Prime is grey and black with blood red optics, not navy blue, white and ebony black with scarlet optics. **

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Only Time will Tell**

When the Autobots and Starscream returned to their base, the kids rushed up to them, asking if they were alright, what had happened to Optimus Prime, and even asking if they had been too late to save Hot Shot. But, the movement from Starscream caught their attention and they saw the, still, unconscious Hot Shot, who had his head safely tucked underneath the mech's arm.

The kids breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the mission had been a success.

Red Alert got everyone's attention by clearing his throat. "I hate to rush things so suddenly," he said, "but I have to get Optimus repaired at once. From the looks of his injuries, I say that he was in a near fight for his life."

_You don't even know half of it,_ Starscream thought bitterly.

"Well then, we better get him to the Med-Bay on the double," Sideswipe blurted enthusiastically, trying to lighten up the sore and tired moods of the other Autobots, but none of them were in any mood to say the least.

Scavenger shook his head. "You heard Red Alert!" he demanded. "Move it!" He then raced off as fast as he could while Red Alert followed in suit with Starscream close behind him. No doubt that Hot Shot would've been starving and frightened while being held captive by the Decepticons, and the dents and cracks in his armour was proof enough of him having a nearly horrible time with either Megatron or someone else.

Sideswipe and Blurr led Jetfire towards the Med-Bay, but the stubborn shuttle mech pushed them back, refusing to go any further, and he removed himself from their support and placing his back against the wall in the middle of the corridor. Energon leaked from his injured leg and onto the floor, causing him to wince from the pain. He was too tired even make another step.

"Come on, Jetfire," said Sideswipe, trying to be encouraging. "Red Alert needs to get you patched up."

Blurr's optics moved over to Jetfire. "Sideswipe's right, Jetfire, you need medical attention, and I doubt that leg of yours is going to heal on its own unless it gets the proper attention it needs."

Jetfire shook his head, surprising the two. "Optimus is the one who needs the most repairs, and plus, we need him and I'm in no good condition to even lead," he said, sighing. "Don't forget that Hot Shot was captured by the Decepticons and may also need some tender care. I'm just like Optimus. Everyone must come before me, and the big guy counts."

"Alright, Jetfire, but until we get word from Red Alert that Optimus is stable enough to survive the night, you'll be staying put," Blurr said stoically.

Sideswipe gave a worried look before he glanced in the direction of the Med-Bay. He just prayed to Primus that Optimus was going to be alright. Jetfire was right; they needed the Autobot Commander to keep their spirits high, especially when they had suffered a near defeat when they had tried to rescue Hot Shot. Whatever it was that had happened in that room where the machine was, it could not have been good.

* * *

"Just place him gently on the medical table," instructed Red Alert sternly as he rushed over to a table to get the equipment that he needed to tend to Optimus's injuries.

Scavenger obeyed as he carefully laid the unconscious Autobot Commander on the table and he stood back. All he could do was watch as the Energon from Optimus's shoulder continued to leak out at a speeding rate. If Red Alert did not close that soon, then Optimus would bleed to death right there and now.

He stepped back beside Starscream, who was carefully cradling Hot Shot in both of his arms, as Red Alert wheeled in a Spark monitor and attached it to Optimus's chest plate. He then inserted an Energon feeder into Optimus's right arm and quickly went to work, checking the Spark monitor every few minutes to see if everything was alright.

The beeps were steady and slow, but Red Alert continued to watch over it as he sealed up the leak in Optimus's shoulder. Once he was done, he then placed a steel patch over the gaping hole and turned his attention to the long crack in the abdomen. The crack was several human feet long that went from Optimus's right hip to the middle of the right side of his chest.

Scavenger glanced over at Starscream, who had most of his attention focused on Red Alert's work. He could see that the red seeker was tired from his fight, and he looked like he was going to drop Hot Shot at any moment. He lifted both of his arms, motioning to Hot Shot. "Here," he said, "let me take him for you."

Starscream snapped out of his daze and nodded reluctantly before gently handing Hot Shot over to Scavenger. Both of their attention was diverted when they noticed Hot Shot beginning to stir.

_**

* * *

**_

Hot Shot's POV

Everything had all been a blur to me the moment I had witnessed the battle between Megatron and Optimus Prime. I believed that Optimus was going to win at any cost in order to get me back and return me to my normal form soon. I had screamed in fear the moment I saw Megatron use his cannon upon Optimus and even cried when Optimus landed back first against the wall, damaged and bleeding in many different places, but the worse had been yet to come.

I could only watch as sparks flew and Energon leaked from the horrible tear in his shoulder. I wanted to cry some more, I wanted to scream my rage at Megatron for hurting him… for hurting the one mech who had cared about me the most when my life had changed drastically when I had been turned into a sparkling. But I could not fight back in this small state, and I was too undeveloped in the arms and legs to even break free from my binds.

And then, the fireworks really did begin to fly right there and then.

When Megatron had announced that he was going to make Prime's life a living hell by killing me, I could only watch in fear as he advanced towards me slowly, biding his time and taunting me with his growing form.

But then he had stopped right there on the spot. He had glanced down at the one who was trying to stop him from hurting me. I could barely see who it was because of my small frame, but I knew instinctively that it was Optimus, begging Megatron to not hurt me. I would've thought of him as a fool if I was still my ordinary self, but the begging of my leader was something I had never even heard of before. I could hear his hurt, his desperation to save me, and his will to stop all of this madness.

Megatron had said something about a mate and sparkling that Optimus had been too late to save in the past. I knew very little of Optimus's past, and even Scavenger refused to talk about it. It had puzzled me to the core of my Spark, but I had left it alone, respecting the privacy of my commander.

Then, that bright light of red energy engulfed Optimus the moment Megatron picked me up by the leg and prepared to kill me by using a dagger that had been hidden in his wrist. Then I felt something swipe at Megatron's fingers and I fell, but then I was caught by a red and white arm that wrapped around my tiny frame tightly like as if I was something precious.

The last thing I had seen before I blacked out was the raging fury of a black, navy blue, and white Optimus Prime with scarlet optics that flared like a burning fire. My whole world went black after that and I knew nothing more.

When I finally opened my optics, I saw that I was being held by large, but gentle, arms. At first I thought they were Optimus's, but the moment my optics settled onto the golden ones of Scavenger, my hopes of seeing him became faint.

"Are you alright, Hot Shot?" Scavenger asked.

I ignored his question as I sensed the tension in the air and glanced in the direction where I believed that was where all the fuss was coming from.

Somehow, I felt my Spark come to a dreaded halt.

_**

* * *

**_

No One's POV

If Scavenger would not have believed that sparklings moved fast when they wanted to, he was certainly surprised when Hot Shot struggled frantically against his gentle grip, startling both him and Scavenger as the tired sparkling wrestled out of his arms and moved towards Red Alert as he worked desperately on Optimus's form.

Red Alert noticed the movement and he mentally cursed at Starscream for bringing in Hot Shot while he was working. But he made no movement to stop the sparkling as he climbed up his legs and onto the berth, coating his yellow armour in Optimus's Energon.

Scavenger was about to move to stop Hot Shot from doing anything when the young bot gently crawled onto Optimus's chest and curled up into a ball, feeling the warmth from his pulsing Spark and moving up and down from his rising chest from his gentle, but weak, breathing.

Red Alert sighed. He would allow Hot Shot to do this just once, but next time, he was going to give him the biggest lecture in the cosmos the moment he returned to his ordinary form.

Both Starscream and Scavenger stepped back, knowing better than to interfere with such delicate work.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, but Red Alert finally emitted a sigh of relief when he finished wrapping a steel bandage around Optimus's twisted leg. He had done what he could to make his commander more comfortable, and now, it was all up to Primus to decide whether he lived or died.

"Is he going to be alright?" Scavenger asked worriedly.

Red Alert glanced at the instructor, and then back at Optimus and Hot Shot. "Right now," he said quietly, "I can't be sure. I've done what I can to keep Optimus stabled and more comfortable while he recovers. I'm not sure if he'll survive the night, but we'll need a miracle from Primus to ensure that he does. My guess is that the rest is all up to him."

Scavenger nodded slightly and his golden optics settled onto his old friend. _Don't go dying on us now, Optimus. The Autobots still need their leader, and Hot Shot needs you more than ever, _he thought.

Red Alert washed his hands, removing the Energon that had coated his hands. "You better go tell Jetfire to get in here," he said calmly. "From his appearance, I'd say he won't be feeling very well in the morning."

Scavenger nodded and he walked past Starscream, but he stopped once and glanced over him, wondering what was on the seeker's mind. The only thing that he could see was a stoic expression. Unreadable and emotionless. _Guess that's how all Decepticons were programmed to be,_ he thought and he shook his head, heading out the Med-Bay to go and get Jetfire.

* * *

Blurr was leaning against the wall on the opposite of the nearly exhausted Jetfire while Sideswipe was sitting next to him, keeping him company until they heard the news about Optimus Prime.

Within the hours after Optimus had been stabilised, the three mechs could only hope that their commander would be alright, but then they lifted their heads when they heard the approaching sound of heavy footsteps. It seemed obvious that this mech was not keeping silent for a good reason, and when they saw Scavenger, both Blurr and Sideswipe stood up to acknowledge his presence.

Scavenger nodded his thanks before turning to Jetfire, who looked up and nodded towards him, only body langue was all the Vice Commander could muster to due to his throat aching after sitting there on the floor for hours without having a drink of Energon to take away his aches and pains.

"Come on, Jetfire, let's get you to the Med-Bay," said the old warrior as he approached the downed mech.

"But I need to know if Optimus is going to be alright," Jetfire protested.

"You'll have to come and see for yourself," Scavenger replied before he helped Jetfire to his feet and he looked towards Blurr and Sideswipe. "You two go to your quarters. We'll let you know of Optimus's condition in the morning."

Both mechs nodded and walked away, heading in the direction of their quarters, leaving Scavenger to support Jetfire on his shoulders alone. He could only watch as Jetfire struggled to keep up on his injured leg, but the more he tried, the more painful it became for him, so Scavenger had no choice but to go on his other side and act as a proper support.

The two then continued onwards to the Med-Bay.

* * *

While Scavenger was off getting Jetfire, Red Alert decided that now was the time to get some information from Starscream on what had happened in the room and what that explosion had been. Even though he didn't see the explosion, he had heard it with his acute sensors. Duh, his sensors were much more advanced than a normal mech because of him being a CMO. If he didn't have those, then how else was he going to work in order to save lives?

Red Alert cleared his throat, catching Starscream's attention. "Starscream," he said, "do you think you can tell me about what had happened in that room and explain to me what the explosion was?"

Starscream frowned. _So much for waiting until Optimus woke up, _he thought sarcastically. _And I know nothing of the explosion that was in the room. Jetfire must've done something to that machine to ensure that Megatron would never use it again._ He shook his head, saying, "I don't about the explosion, but I'll explain about the battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron."

Red Alert nodded in satisfaction and he sat down on a chair, waiting for Starscream to speak.

Starscream sighed as he began the tale. He explained everything that he could recall, like Optimus's raging fight with Megatron, his fight with Demolisher, and when Megatron used his cannon on Optimus that had caused those nearly fatal injuries.

He even explained about Megatron's attempt to kill Hot Shot, mentioning about him killing Optimus's mate and sparkling (Red Alert frowned from beneath his visor when Starscream explained this), and then he recalled the red light that had engulfed Optimus Prime, changing his body's colours and possibly increasing his strength.

He then went into details about how Optimus viciously attacked Megatron and nearly killed him in the process and then how he had snapped Optimus out of his rage.

When he was finished after telling Red Alert about the colours removing themselves from Optimus's body and returning him to his damaged state, Red Alert's frown deepened and he stood up, taking in the story into his systems as it sunk into his CPU like a stone sinking into the bottom of a lake.

Finally, he turned back to Starscream, his face once again emotionless and stern. "Thank you for the information, Starscream," he said. "But I believe Jetfire was the one responsible for the explosion. I'll speak to him about it when Scavenger returns with him, but I think he'll be too sore to speak, so I'll let it slip for now." He glanced over at Optimus's sleeping form and the curled up Hot Shot. "Right now my main concern is Optimus's condition."

"Aren't we all concerned?" Starscream asked bitterly, earning a glare from Red Alert.

"We all should be," the CMO growled. "But I cannot guarantee Optimus will survive the night. He's lost a lot of Energon and has suffered a lot of damage at the hands of Megatron's cannon."

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Starscream asked.

"What is it?" Red Alert hissed.

"Exactly who are Optimus's mate and sparkling? Megatron mentioned something about them, but I never witnessed it. I believe it happened before I joined up with the Decepticons."

Red Alert sighed quietly. "That is not for me to answer, Starscream," he replied softly, his voice sad.

Starscream nodded slightly. Somehow he respected the privacy of Optimus Prime. He had no idea why he did, but he reckoned he was getting too soft. He shook his head and decided to move towards the back of the room, folding his arms across his chest.

"I suppose while you're in here," said Red Alert. "Why don't you work on the machine?"

Starscream gave a look of surprise, but it was quickly hidden by his annoyance. "Normally I would do something right away," he said in a slightly cool manner. "But since I'm tired, I'll do it when I'm refreshed enough."

Red Alert shrugged and pointed to the half-finished machine and Starscream lifted an optic ridge. "And it's been almost a month since that incident and you still haven't finished it?" he asked. "I'm disappointed in you for once, Red Alert."

Red Alert ignored the comment. "You figure out how long it takes to finish something so complicated. No doubt that you were the one who designed it from scratch," he hissed.

Starscream rolled his optics. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Red Alert sighed and he looked up when he heard the doors, which led into the Med-Bay, opened up and Scavenger walked in with an exhausted Jetfire. The CMO could only huff in annoyance at the state of Jetfire's injuries, but he was even more annoyed when he saw his leg. "Damn it, Jetfire!" he snarled. "I should've fixed you up first the moment you came out of the Space Bridge!"

Jetfire sniggered beneath his golden mask as Scavenger set him onto the medical table next to the sleeping Optimus Prime. "Optimus had more serious injuries than I did," he said softly. "Besides, my injuries could wait and they won't get… OW!"

Red Alert rolled his optics from behind his visor as he cleaned Jetfire's leg. "Serves you right for sitting on the floor for the past five hours," he growled. "No doubt that the kids had gone home due to their creators worrying sick about them."

Scavenger smirked as Starscream stood up. "I'm heading off to get some recharge," he said simply.

Scavenger lifted an optic ridge. "Then I suppose I'll show you to your room," he said. "Not that I don't trust you because Optimus does, but you know very little of our base and I think a guide would probably do you some help."

"Fine," Starscream growled. "But after that, I expect to be left alone."

"Whichever you prefer, Starscream," said Scavenger. He cast his golden optics onto Red Alert and Jetfire, and then they flew onto Optimus and Hot Shot. It seemed like things were going to be alright for now.

Without a hesitation, Scavenger escorted Starscream to his quarters.

After the two had left, Red Alert looked up at Jetfire. "So you care to tell me about what that explosion was about?" he asked.

"It's simple, Reddy," Jetfire replied jokingly. "I used my blaster to destroy that machine so that Megatron couldn't use it again. Quite a show it was, but I'm pleased with my success."

"Well let's hope that it doesn't end in vain," Red Alert replied stoically. He finished cleaning up Jetfire's leg and wrapped it up in a metallic bandage like he did with Optimus's leg. He sighed heavily and said, "Might I suggest that you stay here for the night to see if anything else happens."

Jetfire knew that wasn't a request. It was an order. "Yeah," he answered. "Might as well. I think I'd like to keep those two company and keep an optic on Optimus." He then pointed at the two sleeping forms that lay on the medical table on his right. "I'll call you if something happens."

Red Alert nodded. "Thanks, Jetfire. We're all exhausted and a goodnight's sleep will do us all good." He yawned a little and bade Jetfire goodnight before heading for the doors and switching the light off. But before he departed to his quarters, he glanced over at the three once, but Jetfire's calm aura seemed to sink in, assuring him that everything was fine.

Without another word, Red Alert left, but his spirits were slightly dim due to Optimus's condition. If he didn't survive the night, then everything would shatter in everyone's faces like delicate glass breaking from a rock's force. _Primus, _he mentally prayed, _just don't let Optimus go dying on us. We need him more than anything in the world._

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Well, now that that's out of the bag, I'm afraid that I probably won't update in a while, but it will be soon, but not sooner than you think. If you think I'm killing off Optimus that easily... then you'll have to think again! XD Nope, I'm not saying anymore until then next chapter comes up. XD Till the next chapter guys, stay tunned! :P**


	13. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Spiritimus Prime: Wakey, wakey, Oppy! Someone is here to witness your awakening, and I'm not talking about Jetfire. XD Yeah, I was busy round the clock on doing the usual things, and playing one of my favourite PS2 games. Yeah, good old Drakengard 1 and 2, riding on the back of dragons! What fun! Finished the first one in just one day without dying once. A new record has been set for me! And it took me three days to finish the second one as well. Died about... five times despite it being set on easy. XD Anyway, enough of my rambling, just enjoy this chapter, please. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Wake Up Sleeping-Beauty**

For how long Jetfire watched over Optimus Prime and Hot Shot like a guardian angel he wasn't sure. Time seemed to roll so quickly when he kept his thoughts focused on them. He couldn't help but chuckle as Hot Shot moved from Optimus's chest, down to his left shoulder and curled up into a ball, seeking warmth from the elder bot. He was a little surprised to see Optimus tilt his head towards Hot Shot and nuzzle him in a fatherlike manner.

But when the Vice Commander looked a little closer, he could see that Optimus's optics were still offline. _It must be parental instinct or something,_ he thought and shook his head in amusement. Normally he would've used this kind of thing for blackmail against Optimus as a joke, but he decided against the whole thing and let them sleep in peace.

Jetfire checked the time on his internal clock and saw that it was nearly 5:30 in the morning. He blinked in surprise at how much time had gone by so quickly while he had been watching them. And he had not gotten a single wink of recharge since then. Red Alert would have his head if he did not get any sleep, but he was pleased to know that Optimus had made it through the night. _Maybe Hot Shot had something to do with that miracle?_ he thought to himself, his golden optics laying onto the sparkling.

Jetfire sighed and he lay back down on the table, switching his optics offline and getting some rest for the rest of the morning.

_**Optimus Prime's POV**_

The pain was unbearable to my body. Everything ached, and everything burned to the point where my armour would want to incinerate itself right off. Even as I felt Red Alert tending to my aching body, I would fight back the urge to scream as he cleaned up my injuries. No matter how many times I fought back those stinging urges to cry out, I knew that he was doing his best to be as gentle as he possibly could, despite how I had lost consciousness but was still feeling every part of my body.

Of course, I wouldn't even believe myself if I was telling how I knew these things, but it seemed like it was unbelievable to my mind anyway. No one would even believe me on how I felt the pain, but was still unconscious at the same time, but, then again, who wouldn't?

Somehow, I seemed to become more aware of myself on what was going on. I heard faint voices, but it was the feeling of something climbing on top of my chest that made me feel more alert and awake. However, I was unable to turn my optics online for some reason and my body begged me to remain like that in order to get some rest. Somehow, I obeyed that beg but continued to remain mindful of the light feeling crawling across my chest and curling up into a smaller form.

On instinct, my left arm lifted up and placed itself over the bundle, my fingers wrapping around the form and stroking it unthinkably. I had managed to open my optics, but all I could see was a yellow and red blur mixed together. I knew who it was, but I found it quite unusual to even believe it at all. But, I felt all the pain in my body beginning to fade away. I couldn't help but emit a smile upon my lips underneath my mask. It was truly a sight to behold and I could feel my feelings of joy swirling throughout my Spark.

Then, I thought I heard a familiar voice in my head, a voice I had not heard since the whole 'incident' had started.

_Don't give up, Optimus, I'm here for you, just don't leave me. I can't function without you, and if you leave, who would lead the Autobots and care for me while you're gone? I really need you more than anything in the universe. Just please don't leave me. I miss you._

That voice? Was that Hot Shot? Was I hearing things or did he just speak to me through my mind? I couldn't be sure, but whoever it was that had spoken had told me to never give up and that they couldn't live without me. Somehow, I felt the desperate urge to fulfil that wish for that person. I would've nodded, but the feeling in my body had gone right out of me, so I decided that a faint smile would do enough.

Within minutes of thoughts raging through my head, I began to drop off back to sleep with an image of Hot Shot looking down upon me like a guardian angel at the back of my mind.

_**

* * *

**_

No One's POV

Red Alert sighed as he turned his optics online and sat up, rubbing his forehead tiredly before swinging his legs over his recharge berth and then standing up. He didn't bother to stretch at all. His head was busy spinning around with many thoughts of what he should tell the others if Optimus did not survive the night. He knew that Hot Shot would be devastated, Sideswipe would be emotional, Jetfire would just crack a joke to lift everyone's spirits, Blurr wouldn't say anything, Scavenger might try and knock some sense into someone, Hoist might try and comfort Hot Shot, and Starscream was unpredictable.

Red Alert emitted another sigh once more as he lifted his head and stared at the door that led to the corridors towards the Med-Bay. He felt a pang of guilt entering his systems, but he knew that he had done his best for Optimus, but he wondered how Hot Shot would take it. The little sparkling would be terribly upset and go on a sparkling rampage and demand to know why he died, despite his inability to talk complete sentences at the moment.

Knowing that he was going to get anything done by just standing around, Red Alert made his way towards his door, and then proceeded to the Med-Bay. He knew that it was pretty early in the morning, and that everyone was still sleeping. So if Optimus didn't make it through the night, it would give him enough time to prepare himself for a speech just in case.

* * *

When Red Alert arrived in the Med-Bay, he expected Optimus's Spark monitor to be nothing but a thin line, but to his surprise it wasn't. It was beeping normally, gently, and in a perfect rhythm that he had not seen since day 1. He felt his jaw hit the ground and he could not help but stare in amazement.

Jetfire was asleep with a big grin beneath his golden mask and Red Alert could see it plainly.

_You goofball,_ the CMO thought amusingly. _I guess you knew all along that he was going to make it through the night and left me to worry my aft off. I'll get you back for that soon enough, but right now, you need your sleep. I bet you were up all night watching over those two._

A groan caught Red Alert's attention, and he turned to face the owner, only to see Optimus beginning to stir and Hot Shot awakening.

Hot Shot sat up and blinked his baby blue optics before a big smile crossed his lips and he lunged forward, embracing Optimus's thick neck with his tiny arms. Optimus chuckled a little weakly but he accepted the hug from his surrogate son.

Red Alert smiled and he approached the two, listening to Hot Shot's happy laughter at having Optimus back with them. He didn't want to interrupt this cute moment, but he knew that he had to for the sake of Optimus's health. "Sorry to interrupt this," he said, "but I'd like to welcome you back, sir. I thought you were going to make it through the night at all. I was worried."

Optimus smiled beneath his mask. "Thank you, Red Alert," he said as he took Hot Shot in his arms and sat up a little. "I thought I wasn't going to make it either, but I think someone guided me back."

"What do you mean?" Red Alert asked, lifting an optic ridge beneath his visor.

"I know that this may sound a little crazy, but, while I was unconscious, I thought I heard a familiar voice," Optimus explained as he frowned, trying to remember. "I don't know how I can explain it, but it sounded just like Hot Shot's voice."

"I do normally get those kinds of things from patients when they've just woken up from the brink of death," said Red Alert. "I reckon it was Hot Shot's spirit, determination, and love that reached out to you." He glanced over at Hot Shot, who was looking a little confused by what he was saying. "Some say that when one is dying, a spirit of a live loved one can guide that spirit back to its home."

"So you're saying that it's a possibility that Hot Shot was reaching out to me?" Optimus asked.

"It's my best guess, but we'll never know until we turn him back to normal," Red Alert chuckled. "Speaking of normal, I have to run a diagnostic to see if you're fine. Last night was a real worry for everyone and I. The kids had to leave a little early because of our state."

"Of course, Red Alert," said Optimus softly, trying to hold back a chuckle himself. "And you'll do the same thing for Hot Shot when you're done, right? I believe he was the one who went through the most Pit." He glanced down at Hot Shot, who was snuggling his head into Optimus's vents.

"I will, don't you worry," Red Alert replied.

"Hey, sleeping-beauty, you're finally awake," a familiar cheerful voice said.

Both mechs turned their heads and saw Jetfire sitting up and beaming at them in happiness. No doubt that he had been waiting to see Optimus up again and it seemed like his patience had been rewarded.

"I think you watch too much fairy tales," Optimus joked kindly.

"Aww, is that how you treat someone who saved your life from an explosion after destroying the thing that could've changed our lives forever?" Jetfire teased.

"You were the one who destroyed the machine?" Optimus asked in surprise, both he and Red Alert glancing at Jetfire in surprise.

_Good old, Jetfire,_ Hot Shot thought with a small smile._ Trust him to do something that heroic._

"Of course I did," Jetfire replied. "Who else would have the Spark to do such a thing when Starscream was busy saving Hot Shot's little aft?"

"I suppose you're right," Optimus laughed. "Thank you, Jetfire. You prevented a disaster from happening again. Since the Decepticons do not have Starscream, who was the one who designed it, they won't be able to rebuild it."

"Speaking of Starscream," said Red Alert, getting their attention. "He and I need to get to work on that machine that started this whole mess in the first place."

Both Jetfire and Optimus nodded.

"You two rest up, I'll set up a bottle for Hot Shot to help him get a better rest, and then we'll get on to our main objective." Red Alert then moved over towards a cabinet, took out a bottle, filled it up with the usual low grade for sparklings and handed it to Optimus. "It's got a special formula in it this time, sir. He'll sleep a dreamless sleep for several hours."

Optimus nodded once more and smiled before getting himself into a proper position and gently used a finger to stroke against Hot Shot's cheek, stirring him. "Come on, Hot Shot," he said reassuringly. "I need you to have this so that you can regain your strength."

Hot Shot sighed quietly and obeyed without hesitation. His lips latched onto the bottle and he suckled tiredly. Within seconds, he began to feel his optics getting heavier and he even felt his grip on Optimus's vents grow looser. Finally, his head rested heavily on Optimus's chest, and he was asleep. His breathing was deep, and his arms were tucked against his little chest.

"Wow, he really must've been exhausted after that much excitement in the Decepticons' base," Jetfire whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, and he frowned. "Although I cannot help but wonder how he managed to bring you back, even though I had the feeling you were going to be okay."

"That," said Optimus, "is one of the greatest mysteries we'll never be able to solve."

"Now that that's all sorted out," Red Alert said, clearing his throat. "I'll go and find Starscream and we'll get the machine all sorted out. You three rest up and I'll let the others know that you're going to be alright." He then nodded once and then departed from the room, leaving the two high-ranking officers to watch little Hot Shot rest up.

* * *

"Are you serious, Red Alert!?" Sideswipe cried as Red Alert told them the news. "Is Optimus really going to be okay, as well as Hot Shot?"

Red Alert let a small smile cross his silver lips. "Indeed they will be," he said. "I was afraid that he wasn't going to last the night, but somehow he was able to make it through. He, Hot Shot, and Jetfire are resting as I speak. If Optimus didn't make it, I would have to face all of you."

"That's great news, Red!" Hoist cried happily. He had made a quick recovery while the Autobots had been gone on their rescue mission, and had wondered where they were until the kids had explained to him about what was going on.

"Yeah, dude, awesome news for all of us!" Carlos cried happily.

"Yeah," Blurr agreed. "It's good to know that Optimus is going to be alright."

"It's the best news I hadn't heard since Hot Shot's accident," said Rad, earning laughter from everyone.

"So what will you do now?" Alexis asked, looking up at Red Alert.

"Well Starscream and I are going to finish off rebuilding the machine that had caused all of this havoc in the first place," Red Alert replied. "With his help, we'll have it done in half the time."

"You're going to trust him after what he did to Hot Shot?" Hoist demanded.

"Don't you remember that it was Starscream who gave us the coordinates to the Decepticons' base so that we could rescue Hot Shot?" Scavenger reminded, his golden optics flaring with annoyance. "Optimus made a deal with him, and if I know Starscream enough, he always keeps his word."

"But he's a Decepticon for Primus's Sake!"

"Give it a rest would you, Hoist?" Red Alert huffed. "I trust Optimus's judgement, and you should too. Never question our leader's decision. We've never done it before, and we're not going to start now."

Scavenger nodded in agreement. "Then it's final then."

"Oh fine," Hoist growled. "But don't blame me if Starscream betrays us. Just because Optimus says so, doesn't mean I have to like it." Without another word, he turned and walked out the room and headed for the Training Room, leaving the others behind to shake their heads.

"Well, I better get to work," said Red Alert. "Starscream will be waiting for me and I do not wish to get on his bad side. You know how he is… sort of." He then waved slightly and he also left the room.

"Good luck, Red!" Sideswipe called.

"So," piped up Carlos, as he polished his hands. "Who is up for a game of 'Twister'?"

"Not again, Carlos!" Alexis cried. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"No, not really…"

"Last time," explained Rad, hoping to jog his best friend's memories, "Hot Shot and Optimus got all tangled up and both Jetfire and Blurr had to help them out of their knot."

"And I hated every minute of that game," Blurr mumbled.

"Oh come on!" Carlos cried. "I was referring to the human sized one!"

"You too also got tangled up with Rad and Optimus had to help youse two out of that mess," Alexis giggled. "It was so funny the way how he did it, especially with you howling like little babies."

"I was not!" Carlos bellowed.

"Alright guys, settle down now," Scavenger ordered. "I suggest we just have that other game you kids showed to us before. What was it called again? Was it poker?"

"Hey, I haven't played that before!" Sideswipe cried. "You guys care to show me how?"

"Sure, Sideswipe!" Rad laughed. "I'm placing bets already that I'll win within seconds the game starts."

"You're giving me $20 if you lose that bet, Rad," Carlos sniggered.

"Not funny, man," Rad grumbled, but he laughed anyways.

"Last one to the Rec. Room is a scrap pile of junk!" Alexis called, who was already standing near the doorway of the exit of the Control Room.

"Hey, you got a head start!" Sideswipe teased and he raced off after the human girl with the other kids following close behind while Scavenger and Blurr followed slowly, chuckling under their breaths at the childish acts.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: No, there's no slash going on between Hot Shot and Optimus Prime... The bond between them is a father/son relationship, no more, no less. Yeah, typical of Carlos to suggest such a lame game and have Optimus and Hot Shot get tangled up in the past, then he and Rad suffer the same fate... weird huh? So anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and please R&R, I greatly appreciate it. This story ain't over yet until the fat lady sings! XD**


	14. A Time to Catch Up

**Spiritimus Prime: Yup, this story's not dead yet! I think I've increased the chapters a bit to add more sparkling cuteness. ROFL! Anyway, Optimus may act a little OOC for a moment, but that's the whole point of bonding in father/son relationships, right? Anyway, I've spoken enough, go on and read the chapter before I collapse from exhaustion... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**A Time to Catch Up**

Optimus Prime gently stroked Hot Shot's head with his silver fingers, being very careful to not disturb the little one's sleep. But, he couldn't help but let off a small smile creep onto his lips beneath his mask. While he was glad that Hot Shot was going to be fine, he still felt worried about him. He knew that it was his parental instinct, but he also knew that he was going to have to let it go when Hot Shot was returned to normal size.

Still, he couldn't help but feel empty inside his Spark. It was true that Hot Shot would still be here, but that would mean that he would not be able to look after him as a sparkling, but perhaps he could still be there for him in a fatherlike way, supporting him, and teaching him everything he knew in the ways of wisdom. But, he knew that Hot Shot didn't like to be babied, so he couldn't do it forever.

"Are you alright, Optimus?"

Optimus lifted his head and found himself gazing into the golden optics of Jetfire. "Yes," he answered softly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "I'm fine, Jetfire. I was just thinking about what will happen when Hot Shot returns to normal."

"Ah, don't worry, Optimus," Jetfire reassured his friend. "He'll still be the same when he becomes normal again." A smile formed underneath Jetfire's golden mask, trying to brighten up Optimus's mood a bit.

But Optimus could not help but look down upon Hot Shot, who was busy sleeping away in his arms and resting his head comfortably in the vents of his chest. Optimus emitted a small sigh and stroked Hot Shot's cheek, ignoring the stare that Jetfire doing.

"You really care about him don't you?" Jetfire asked.

Optimus nodded slightly.

"I know you still think about them, sir, but sometimes… you just got to let go and move on. I also know that you find it hard, but deep down, you cannot help but try and make up the time that you were unable to give your sparkling," Jetfire said softly before leaning forward and placing a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "Just try and enjoy spending your last days with Hot Shot as a father. You can still act like it, but I don't think Hot Shot will like it if you become overprotective of him." He chuckled at the thought of it.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh as well in amusement. "You do know how to make me feel better, Jetfire. Why do I have you as a Vice Commander anyway?"

"Good looks and a good one at keeping you from doing reports, as well as make sure that you have fun as well." Jetfire sent Optimus a friendly wink.

Optimus shook his head slightly as Hot Shot began to stir. The little one turned his baby blue optics online and he glanced up at Optimus, a smile creeping onto his lips that sent pulsing waves of protectiveness through Optimus's Spark. But, he knew that Jetfire was right. Yes, he enjoyed looking after Hot Shot and finally getting the chance to know what it was like to care for one ever since Megatron had taken his family away from his life, but he would have to learn to accept the fact that not all things lasted forever.

Hot Shot may have been a sparkling in body, but he was still himself in mind. He was probably getting tired of being looked after by his surrogate father.

"Hot Shot," Optimus whispered, causing Hot Shot to look after him, "While Red Alert and Starscream are finishing off the machine, do you want to do spend your last childlike moments with me?"

Hot Shot giggled and clapped his hands happily. _Of course I would, Optimus,_ he thought as he spread his arms apart and wrapped them around Optimus's neck, providing the deeply saddened Autobot Commander. _What else is there to do while we wait? I'll be bored for a good long while._

Optimus smiled slightly and buried his face plate in Hot Shot's tiny neck, small tears falling from his golden optics that trickled down the bridge of his nose, and onto Hot Shot's shoulder. "I will miss those times that we've spent together, Hot Shot," he whispered softly, "I really will."

_You and me both, Optimus,_ Hot Shot thought as he removed his arms, leaned back in Optimus's arms and gently wiped the tears away with his tiny fingers. _I still wish that I could talk, but I guess this spending time with you has taught me a lesson on how important family is._ He emitted a silent sigh. _If you hadn't decided to look after me, I would've still been in the clutches of Megatron and could've been a Decepticon and be fighting you all against my will._

Jetfire decided to remain silent, giving the two their time alone. _I guess we've all learnt something,_ he thought happily. _Hot Shot's sparkling innocence has taught Optimus to be more open. Ever since Megatron killed his family, Optimus had been nothing but a closed door. I never knew that family was so important up until now._

* * *

Red Alert sat down at a desk in front of Starscream, who was eying the machine up and down with his orange optics that seemed to flicker like faint embers in the dim light of the room.

The two sat there in silence before Red Alert broke it by clearing his throat. "What's your estimation of finishing this thing?" he asked, lifting an optic ridge beneath his red visor.

"Too long," Starscream answered, earning a surprised look from the CMO. Starscream pointed out a few reasons. "Judging by the amount of hard work that you just pulled with this thing, some of the pieces are not in the correct order, and it's too badly damaged to be repaired by hand."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Red Alert asked.

"Build another one," Starscream replied simply. "I have the memory of its design and its insides stored inside my CPU. Since we'll be making another one, it will take me two weeks to get it done… if you have the right equipment that is."

"What do you need and I'll get the materials."

Starscream looked around until he found a holopen and a piece of paper. He began to scribble something down. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually handed it over to Red Alert. "Those are the required materials I'll need," he explained, using the back of the holopen to point out the resources.

Red Alert looked up and down at the list until he nodded. "Yes," he said thoughtfully. "We have all of those, including a Flare Crystal."

Now it was Starscream's turn to be surprised. "How did you get those? They're impossible to find these days!"

"Not unless you know the right place to mine them. We Autobots mainly use them for storing energy in our weapons, and even use them to light up our places. We don't just use Energon, you know?" Red Alert answered as he tapped the side of his face with a finger and smiled before he looked down at the list once more as he stood up. "Alright, shall we get started then?"

"Might as well," Starscream grumbled. He really didn't want to do this, but he had made Optimus a promise, and he was a bot of his word.

Red Alert nodded and he and Starscream proceeded to the store room that was beneath the Autobot base.

* * *

As Starscream and Red Alert walked along the corridors, Red Alert glanced over at Starscream and asked, "So what do you plan to do once you've done what we've asked of you?"

Starscream halted abruptly and lowered his head to the floor, not making optic contact with the CMO. "I'm not sure," he answered quietly, so quietly that Red Alert had to strain his audio receptors to listen. "If you think I'll join you, then you may be mistaken."

_This must be another one of Optimus's gambles that Jetfire told me about,_ Red Alert thought, he then shrugged slightly. "I guess it's up to you, Starscream. I can't tell you what to do, now that you're free of Megatron's binds that prevented you from making choices in your life."

Starscream lifted a lip and growled slightly, but he did not snap back at Red Alert. _Perhaps he's right,_ he thought. _Maybe I do have a free choice, but if I choose to side with the Autobots, then I'll be turning my back on Megatron and the other Decepticons. However, he did leave me behind, and he should pay for it. But is it the right thing to do?_ He shook his head in a frustrated manner, but he said nothing to the CMO.

Red Alert sighed. _I guess it was worth a try, _he thought. _Maybe this gamble won't work at all._ He then motioned to Starscream to follow him once again, and they continued on their way to the store room to acquire the materials they needed to make the machine.

* * *

A few days later after the rescue mission, and Optimus's near death experience, the Autobot Commander and Jetfire were free to go, as long as they did not overstrain their still healing bodies. During those few days, Optimus and Jetfire had watched Starscream and Red Alert work on the new machine.

It impressed Optimus had how fast Starscream worked to finish the machine, but he had told the two that, once they had returned Hot Shot to normal, they would destroy the machine, and the stored memories inside Starscream's mind, once and for all so that Megatron could never use it again, or even try to harm anymore innocent bystanders or those that wished to ensure that someone would not suffer the same fate as they would if it happened again.

Optimus Prime held Hot Shot close to him as he quietly walked into his quarters.

Hot Shot had fallen asleep during the lecture from Red Alert, and the CMO had decided that he had told Optimus enough of his dos and don'ts. He told Optimus to take those two weeks off of the whole commanding business, leaving Jetfire to take charge, to spend his last parental times with Hot Shot and form a stronger father/son bond that could make a difference in their future.

Optimus smiled as he removed his mask from his face, revealing his blue lips, and placed it on the desk beside his recharge berth. The cables, that were part of his Energon line, removed themselves from his chest and connected to Hot Shot's tiny stomach before filling his belly. He hadn't been able to feed Hot Shot like this since Megatron had kidnapped him, but it pleased the Autobot Commander that he was able to do it again.

He watched in amusement as Hot Shot stretched out his arms, yawned, and dug his head into Optimus's warm vents.

Even though he was asleep, Hot Shot could still feel Optimus's warm Spark that pounded against the chest cavity, producing more warmth than the Energon pumping through the cables into his tiny body. His fingers wrapped around a vent and tightened its grip, as though he did not want to ever part away from his surrogate father, who meant so much to him in every fatherlike way.

Optimus gently lifted Hot Shot and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Let's make these last two weeks special while we can, Hot Shot," he whispered softly, but just loud enough for Hot Shot to hear him.

_I'll be waiting for that extra special day then, won't I?_ Hot Shot thought as a tiny smile crossed his little lips.

Optimus chuckled before he lay down on his recharge berth, keeping Hot Shot pinned against his chest carefully and, when he was lying on his left side, he lowered Hot Shot until he was lying on the berth, but his back was facing his chest, and he brought him closer until his whole front was facing the door. Optimus then wrapped his right arm around Hot Shot's body, using it to keep in the warmth that his body provided, also acting as a protective shield from any threats that may harm Hot Shot during the night.

Very slowly, while he was still feeding him, Optimus then dimmed his optics, but he did not fall asleep immediately due to listening to the quiet rhythm of Hot Shot's gentle breathing. But, somehow, Optimus could no longer stay awake, and he fell asleep, his arm around Hot Shot loosening a little, but did not fall completely.

* * *

Hot Shot opened his optics and he blinked them twice, allowing his vision to adjust to the light that was beginning to seethe through his optics like the early morning rays of the sun that loomed above the mountain outside.

He shook his head tiredly and sat up, rubbing his optics and groaning slightly before he glanced at the sleeping figure behind him. He chuckled mentally to himself when he saw the dimness in Optimus's optics. It was a funny sight to see, but it was cute as well. He wondered if this was how Optimus felt when he watched him sleep through the night peacefully.

Taking out his fingers, Hot Shot leaned forward and lightly touched Optimus's nose, sniggering at the way it twitched, and when Optimus's hand tried to brush him away in reflex.

Hot Shot laughed and did it again.

Without warning, Optimus turned his optics online and stared at Hot Shot in a playful tone before his right hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hot Shot's hands, preventing him from trying the same tact again. "Seems like I have an early bird in my room," he joked.

_I'm in trouble now!_ Hot Shot thought suddenly. He tried to turn and run away, but Optimus's grip was too strong and he only put up a useless struggle. He squealed in delight, and tried again, but it was no good. Optimus had him, and he was not getting away so easily.

Optimus sat up quickly and used his hands to lift Hot Shot onto his lap before his silver fingers darted for Hot Shot's arm joints, tickling them and causing Hot Shot to squeal even further. "Aww, is Hot Shot getting tickled by his commander?" he teased, earning a cry of laughter, and he smirked in satisfaction.

Hot Shot could not help but kick out his legs in frustration, trying his best to escape the wrath of Optimus Prime, but he failed miserably. He was completely at his mercy. He felt tears falling down his optics, and he knew that it was from the joy of seeing Optimus in a happy mood, and he was willing to do whatever was necessary to get him to see that life was not just about paperwork, or just going about saving the Universe. Taking breaks and spending quality time with your friends was more important than that any thing else.

Optimus noticed the tears in Hot Shot's optics and he could not help but laugh as well as Hot Shot fell onto his back, his childish laughter echoing throughout the room that bounced off the walls and began to set into Optimus's soul.

Within minutes of the game, Optimus found himself crying as well, but it was not of sadness or depression, no, it was of pure joy and happiness that swelled until it burst through his mouth. His laughter was like bells ringing through a church, matching his slightly deep rumbling that vibrated through his chest.

Suddenly, Optimus realised his mistake when his laughter picked up. Hot Shot took that opportunity to leap towards Optimus's chest and dig his tiny fingers into his vents; causing Optimus to gasp as his sensitive wirings, underneath his chest plate, were touched by the small fingers.

Seconds later, Optimus fell on his back and he burst out laughing when Hot Shot moved his fingers underneath his shoulders. It became too much for Optimus and he began kicking his legs as he cried for Hot Shot's mercy… That was easier said than done. "Alright, Hot Shot, I give!" he cried.

_As if he does, _Hot Shot thought evilly, _I know that he never gives up._ He shook his head, continuing his assault on his commander/surrogate father. He was enjoying this game so much that he thought he could continue this all day.

"Hot Shot, I mean it now," Optimus said, his tone indicating that he had had enough. "Can you please stop? My sides are hurting, and yours should be as well."

Hot Shot got the message and he instantly stopped at Optimus's command.

Optimus took that moment to fill up his oxygen tanks that he'd emptied during the game. Sitting up, he rubbed his forehead and smiled at Hot Shot before he removed the cables from Hot Shot's midsection, and they swivelled back into his systems.

He watched as Hot Shot felt his tummy and giggled, causing Optimus to lift his optic ridge in puzzlement. "What's so funny?" he asked, trying to stop himself from laughing as well.

"Oppy, funny," Hot Shot answered as he giggled some more.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh at Hot Shot's childish attempt to try and pronounce his name correctly, but the nickname only came out of his vocal processors. It was cute, no doubt.

Gently, Optimus swung his legs over his recharge berth and placed Hot Shot back on his lap. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he grabbed his mask and placed it back on, earning a slight frown from Hot Shot. "What is it?"

"Bad mask," Hot Shot answered simply, folding his tiny arms across his chest.

"Sorry, Hot Shot, but you know why I have to wear it," Optimus answered a little sadly.

"Sowwy, Oppy," Hot Shot apologised, lowering his head.

"Do not apologise for your concern, Hot Shot," said Optimus, waving off the apology. "I know how much you enjoy seeing me without it, but there are times when I must. Every Prime has to wear a mask not just to protect his face, but to make sure that his emotions stay in tact on the battlefield."

Hot Shot nodded slightly, understanding what Optimus meant.

"Now then," said Optimus as he stood up, holding Hot Shot on his left hip and keeping an arm wrapped around his waist to make sure he didn't drop him. "Shall we go and get you your bottle, and then we'll go and do something to pass the time?"

"We go see kiddies too?" Hot Shot asked, beaming in excitement.

"Of course we will, Hot Shot, but we have to feed you first."

Hot Shot whooped in excitement as Optimus chuckled and proceeded to the Med-Bay.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Yeah, that's what I meant by the whole OOC with Optimus. Yes, there was tickling, what did you expect him to do? A dance perhaps? Meh, whatever you think, I'm sure you find it cute or not. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please remember to R&R! Good reviews are never always bad, you know? Until the next chapter, stay tunned! XD**


	15. Prime's Passion

**Spiritimus Prime: Okay, so I lied about how many chapters there were. I've now decided to add in three more chapters because of wanting to have Hot Shot get up to mischief again. No, nothing much happens in this one, but I'll promise you that you'll get the laugh of your life in the next chapter. I've never lied in my life, and I'm not about to ruin that reputation now. So enjoy this cute, but still funny chapter in a couple of scenes. Here's a hint: No comment. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Prime's Passion**

"Hey, Optimus," Hoist greeted as Optimus Prime walked down the corridors of the base, "I'm glad to see that you're up and about. How are you and Hot Shot holding up since Hot Shot's abduction?"

Optimus shifted his weight in a more comfortable position before nodding towards the young bot. "As I've said to Red Alert many times," he said kindly, "I'm doing fine. And how are you doing?"

"Heh, not too bad, Prime," Hoist answered cheerfully. "Still just a tad bit sore from the repair work that Red Alert had given me, but other than that, I'm all good." He turned to Hot Shot and used a finger to tickle his neck. "And how are you holding up, Shotty?" he teased. "I hope that Megatron's abuse didn't damage you too badly, eh?"

Hot Shot giggled from the tickle, but his face changed to a frown at the nickname that Hoist had provided him. _He's got to work on that sense of humour of his. It's totally out of whack._

"So where were you two off to?" Hoist asked, looking up at Optimus.

"I was on my way to the Med-Bay to get Hot Shot his bottle," Optimus explained. "I had an alarming wakeup call this morning, and we exhausted ourselves to the point of near collapsing."

"I thought that was what I was hearing," said Hoist as he smiled. "You two must've been having a lot of fun in there with all that laughter going on and the whole 'I give, I give' speech." He chuckled in amusement.

Optimus nodded and he laughed as well, but the slight discomfort coming from Hot Shot brought back his reasoning for coming out here in the first place. "Alright, I better go now," he said, "Hot Shot is getting impatient and I don't want a grumpy warrior hot on my tailpipe for foolish reasons."

Hoist nodded and he stepped aside, allowing Optimus to pass by.

* * *

Optimus reached the Med-Bay without bumping into anyone else. It seemed like everyone else was still sleeping to rest up their sore muscle cables. The kids wouldn't be arriving until later on in the afternoon… if it wasn't the weekend. As far as Optimus could tell, it was a Friday, so the kids may plan to come by to have a sleepover in order to help them out while collecting the Minicons.

Optimus gently placed Hot Shot on a table and searched around the room for the extremely low grade of Energon that was best suited for sparklings. He knew Red Alert was busy with Starscream, and he knew better than to disturb the CMO when he was working extremely hard to try and make things right again.

Hot Shot watched from his position, keeping perfectly still, but his head was the only thing that was moving, watching Optimus's movements until Optimus had found what he had been looking for.

Taking out the familiar bottle that Hot Shot suckled on since his 'incident', Optimus poured in the contents and pulled out a chair for himself to sit on. He then handed the bottle to Hot Shot, and he watched as Hot Shot took a hold of it and began suckling on it hungrily.

"Not too fast, Hot Shot," Optimus warned.

Too late! Hot Shot began coughing violently and he lurched forward. His coughing rang throughout the room as he struggled to breathe, but it wasn't working. Somehow, the Energon had got wedged deep in his throat, and was having a hard time trying to get oxygen into his tanks.

Optimus Prime reacted immediately as he grabbed Hot Shot, placed him over his lap stomach first, and began to give him sharp, but gentle, blows on his back.

Hot Shot continued to choke as Optimus went on with the blows on his back, trying to push out the liquid that clogged his throat.

As suddenly as the choking had started, Hot Shot took one deep breath and he coughed out the contents that splattered onto the floor and having some of it spill onto Optimus's silver thighs.

Optimus could not help but breathe a deep sigh of relief. _Thank Primus,_ he thought as he sat Hot Shot back up and rubbed his back to give him reassurance. "I tried to warn you, Hot Shot," he snickered, earning a death glare from the sparkling.

_Oh you warned me while I was drinking, you fool!_ Hot Shot thought bitterly, _You are so lucky that I'm not myself yet, but when I am, I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind._

Optimus sighed and he returned the bottle. "This time," he said sternly, but not unkindly, "drink slowly."

Hot Shot shrugged, but obeyed anyway. He did not want to go through that incident again, and he was in a foul enough mood to be pushed once more. He sighed in content as he closed his optics, feeling the liquid gently relieve the sore feeling in his throat.

Optimus could not help but chuckle at Hot Shot's relaxed body. _It has been a while since Hot Shot went outside,_ he thought. _Maybe tonight would be something he could enjoy._

"Sorry to bother you, Optimus, sir."

Optimus removed his gaze from Hot Shot and looked in the direction of the voice, only to see Blurr standing in the middle of the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and leaning against the doorframe on his left side. "No, Blurr, you're not bothering me at all. What can I do for you?"

"It's not what I want, sir," said Blurr as he shifted his weight, standing at his full height. "The kids are here, and they want to see Hot Shot. They've been concerned about him ever since he'd been taken."

"Alright, tell the kids I'll be there soon, I just need to finish off feeding Hot Shot, and I'll meet them in the Rec. Room," Optimus answered with a nod.

"Yes, sir," said Blurr before he saluted and turned to walk away, but a sound caused him to stop.

_**(Belch)**_

"No comment."

Optimus and Hot Shot burst out laughing at Blurr's words as he left. Blurr was funny, but his sense of humour was pretty dried up. Guess Hot Shot would be the one to take care of that.

"So," said Optimus, getting Hot Shot's attention, "are we ready to go and see the kids now?"

Hot Shot nodded and clapped his hands. "See kiddies!" he cried happily.

Optimus chuckled and he removed the bottle from Hot Shot's hands, placing it on the desk beside the medical berth. He then gently picked up Hot Shot, nestling him against his right hip and he walked out the room, a hyperactive Hot Shot squealing in excitement along the way.

* * *

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis sat quietly on the human sized lounge. They were eagerly waiting for Blurr to come back and tell them what Optimus thought of letting them see Hot Shot again. After all, it had been half a week since they'd last seen him.

Carlos sighed and picked at the lounge's cushion, removing beads of fluff that stuck out of holes from the old lounge. It seemed odd that he would fidget on the old furniture, but Rad knew that he only did that when he was anxious about something.

The kids lifted their heads when they heard a pair of heavy footsteps heading their way. Knowing that it was Optimus Prime and Blurr approaching, they tried to sit perfectly still, but that was easier said than done. Rad kept on trying to calm the two down, but he too was excited about seeing Hot Shot again, as well as Optimus. So much had happened during the month after Hot Shot had been turned into a sparkling, and they were extremely anxious to know of what had happened up on the Moon.

By the time Optimus Prime and Blurr walked into the room, the kids could hardly contain their excitement anymore. In a flash, they leapt to their feet and rushed over to the two bots, jumping up and down and running around the larger beings' feet.

Both Optimus and Blurr had to lift each of one of their legs high into the air to prevent themselves from accidentally stepping on the kids. As soon as the kids had calmed down, Blurr decided to take his leave, excusing himself and that he had other matters to attend to.

"Party-pooper," Carlos teased behind Blurr's back.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh in amusement. Feeling Hot Shot struggle in his arms, he then walked into the room, with the kids by his side, and he set Hot Shot on the floor. He then sat down on a chair and leaned back in it, watching as the kids approached Hot Shot.

Rad was the first to speak up. "Hey, Hot Shot," he said, getting the sparkling's attention as he handed him something. "I kept this safe for you while you were gone."

Hot Shot blinked his baby blue optics in surprise as they settled onto the object. _By the Will of Primus, _he thought, _I was wondering what had happened to my rattler._ He giggled and gave his favourite toy a shake, causing the nuts and bolts inside to make a clattering sound. "Thankies!" he cried happily, wrapping his arms around Rad's neck, but being very careful to not overdo it in case he might hurt him.

"You're welcome, Hot Shot," Rad answered as Hot Shot let go of him.

Optimus's deep rumble of laughter filled the entire room once more.

"Hey," exclaimed Carlos in surprise, "Hot Shot's speaking better now!"

Rad and Alexis looked at each other in amazement and glanced at Hot Shot. They had not noticed Hot Shot's near perfection talk. He still couldn't manage it yet, but he was getting there.

"Hey, you're right, Carlos," said Rad, nodding. "He's starting to sound a whole lot better in his talking skills."

Alexis looked up at Optimus, lifting an eyebrow. "Do you think it's more than just his vocal processors?" she asked.

Optimus placed a hand underneath his mask, using his index finger to rub it thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, Alexis," he replied, his golden optics flickering in unsureness. "But it is possible that we're getting closer to finishing off the machine. Both Starscream and Red Alert are working tirelessly to rebuild it. The old one was too badly damaged from the explosion, and some of the parts were in the wrong place."

"Wow," said Rad, his face turning to a frown. "I never expected Red Alert to make a mistake. I thought, besides you, he was perfect in his abilities."

Optimus shook his head. "Not everyone is perfect, Rad. Even I intend to make mistakes. And with each mistake we make, we can learn from them, achieve our goals, and turn our weaknesses into strengths."

"Just like humans?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, Carlos," Optimus chuckled, "just like humans."

"Hey, guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The five figures looked up and saw Jetfire standing in the middle of the doorway. His golden mask was switched to a cheerful smile, and his golden optics were bright with his usual personality.

"No, of course not, Jetfire," said Optimus, smiling back from beneath his silver mask, but the kids could not see it.

Jetfire walked in the room and kneeled down in front of Hot Shot, giving him a gentle tickle with his index finger. Hot Shot giggled at this and he slammed his rattler on Jetfire's head, causing the Vice Commander to wince and grab his head with his right hand. "Ow," he groaned, "Seriously, ow!"

"So what brings you here, Jets?" Carlos asked.

Jetfire removed his hand from his head and glanced down at Carlos, trying his best not to laugh as Hot Shot climbed up his leg and settled himself down in his lap, also causing Optimus to laugh in the process. "I was on my way to Red Alert's workshop to check up on his and Starscream's process on the machine when I heard you guys talking and laughing," he explained. He was forced to stop when Hot Shot climbed on top of his head and banged his rattler on the back of Jetfire's neck.

"Ow! Hot Shot that hurts uncle Jetfire!" Jetfire cried, but he eventually shrugged his shoulders as Hot Shot sat on them in piggyback style. "Anyway, I decided to come here and see what was going on. It seems like I had arrived just in time to see you guys have all the fun." He frowned before he glanced over at Hot Shot. "By the way, Hot Shot. When you were captured by Megatron, you left something in my room."

He dug into his subspace pocket and pulled out something that was rectangular, and was blue in colour. He then handed Hot Shot the soft object. "I kept it safe for you until we got you back, and I think now was a good time to return it to you."

Hot Shot took the object and he almost squealed in excitement. _It's the blanket that Red Alert gave me to keep me warm during the night!_ he thought happily. He leaned forward over Jetfire's head and his baby blue optics stared into the twin suns of the Vice Commander. He angled a little further and gave Jetfire's forehead a big slobbery kiss. "Thankies, Jetty!" he said.

"Awww, isn't that cute? Jetfire got a kiss from Shotty!" Carlos teased, earning laughs from Rad and Alexis.

Optimus could not help but laugh as well, especially at the surprised look Jetfire was giving.

Jetfire's optics were as wide as saucepans, and they blinked once, twice, then thrice before he screwed up his face plate in a disgusted, but childish, kind of way. "Ewww!" he cried as the sparkling dribble dripped down the sides of his head. He then grabbed the blanket from Hot Shot and used it to remove the lubricant. He then handed it back to Hot Shot, still trying to get used to the feeling of being childishly kissed by Hot Shot. "Cute, but disgusting nonetheless."

"Lighten up, would you, Jetfire?" Alexis teased kindly. "It was Hot Shot's way of saying thank you."

"Yeah, but I prefer the adult kissing, but only between bondmates!" Jetfire hissed.

"What are bondmates?" Rad asked, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Bondmates," Optimus answered, startling the humans, "are the life partners of a Transformer. In your human terms, it would be referring to a wife or husband."

"Oh okay, how does that work?"

"How does a bondmate come to be?" Jetfire asked, lifting an optic ridge. "Well kid, it's simple. When a mech and femme love each other with so much passion, they decide to share each other's Sparks. So, when they join Sparks together, it creates something truly amazing."

"What are the results?" Alexis asked.

"When they become bondmates," Optimus explained as he removed Hot Shot from Jetfire's shoulders and settled him onto his lap, "they become connected to each other through not just the Sparks, but the mind and body as well. They will be able to feel each other's presence and read each other's mind. However, there is a downside to it."

"What kind of downsides?" Carlos wondered.

"If one of them becomes seriously injured, the other can feel the pain that the injured one suffered."

"What about death?"

Optimus felt his Spark skip a beat and he looked away. How could he explain this to the humans without bringing up a painful experience? Yes, he had lost his bondmate and child at Megatron's hands, but that did not make the explanation any easier. "If one of them dies," he answered sombrely, "then the live one will live a painful and sorrow filled life. He or she can never love anyone else except the one that died. They can move on, but deep down, it will still hurt deep down, no matter how much they try to bury the pain."

"That's so sad," said Alexis as tears welled up in her eyes. "To live a lonely life without a loved one must be so painful for them."

"And with that result… it can sometimes end in suicide," said Jetfire softly, his optics shifting slightly to Optimus, but the kids did not catch it at all.

"Let's not talk about personal things," said Optimus, his sorrow forgotten when he remembered that he still had Hot Shot sitting on his lap. "Let us talk about something that will not make us cry."

Jetfire nodded in agreement. "How about we talk about what we'll do when Hot Shot returns to normal or maybe about Starscream when things return to normal. If he doesn't plan to stay with us, do you think he'll just go Neutral and try to go up against Megatron on his own?"

Optimus knew that Jetfire was trying to change the subject for a reason. Talking about bondmates really hurt his insides to the point of them ripping his Spark into a million tiny pieces. He glanced down at Hot Shot, noticing that his attention was focused on Jetfire's conversation with the kids. He felt a pang in his chest as his golden optics rested on the bright yellow armour of Hot Shot's. He really wanted to make these last few days with him as a sparkling special. He knew that tonight would be a perfect time, and he could not afford to let that opportunity escape his mind.

"Hey, Optimus, you look like you're in another world. Are you okay?"

Optimus lifted his fatherly gaze from Hot Shot's back and pushed the thought of missing him aside. He smiled softly beneath his silver mask. "Yes I am, Rad. I was thinking of what would be happening tonight. Didn't you tell me that there was a meteor shower at midnight?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Rad put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. _Now that I think about it,_ he thought, _I did say something about it to Optimus several weeks ago before all of this started. The scientists estimated that the Earth would be passing between a meteor shower's path some time around tonight. Lots of people will be frolicking there, but I bet they won't come on to the mountain near Lincoln Town._ He snapped his fingers. "Yeah, I did say something about it several weeks ago. I asked if you guys wanted to watch it with us, and you, Optimus, said that you would think about it," he explained as he recalled what he remembered. "And, because you really want to make these last few days with Hot Shot as a sparkling special, I'd say it's a perfect opportunity."

"Then it's settled," said Optimus, nodding his head. "You kids will be here camping, won't you?"

"Yeah, we mentioned that to our parents, so they know that we'll be out doing something," said Alexis.

"Then there is nothing to worry about when sending you kids back home. I'd hate to send you three out all alone, you could get hurt… or worse."

"Still the overprotective bot we all know and love," Jetfire teased.

Optimus laughed in amusement and he glanced down at Hot Shot once more. He'd made up his mind, in his Spark, that he would protect Hot Shot with his very life until he returned to normal. He still felt that fatherlike protectiveness over Hot Shot, and he could not help but feel worried that Megatron may try to pull something again, but Starscream had assured him that Megatron would not be fighting for a good long while. Still, the looming feeling of his parental instinct could not be contained in his systems. He just hoped that… it would leave his mind alone when Hot Shot returned to normal.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Yeah, I couldn't help but add in my own explanation of bondmates. Seriously, I think I'm adding too much talking in this thing, but we do need to know things in order to understand what is going on. As I've stated above the chapter, I will promise you that you'll have the laugh of your life in the next chapter. Meteors + Hot Shot + Sparkling = Disaster! Okay, I've given you enough hints now, just R&R and tell me what you think of the story. Three more chapters to go guys, and we'll be seeing the sequel soon. Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be coming sooner than you think! :D**


	16. Sparkwarming Moments

**Spiritimus Prime: OMP! Do you know how long this chapter is right here!? Thirteen pages spent on working this nearly all day and all night trying to make this funny, special, and worth reading! My fingers are killing me, and my head is spinning with everything that I've added into this thing! (sighs) Now I'm glad that all of this writing has been paid off by having all of you readers enjoying this special chapter. Why is it special? It's not because of how much I've written, but because of how much it means to have a family that are worth living for, and because I've paid this as a tribute to all the readers who have read, favourited, and added this story to their alerts list. No, this story ain't finished yet. Just two more to go and then the AU version will be coming into mind, as well as the sequel, however, I'm still working out a lot of kinks to the draft copy of the AU version, so don't expect it to be coming any sooner. Anyway, enjoy this chapter about how important family is, the humour, and more importantly, how much Optimus Prime has grown attached to Hot Shot and how much he'll miss his innocence when he returns to normal. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Sparkwarming Moments**

If Optimus hadn't been paying attention to Hot Shot, he would've had the slightest clue that Starscream had now become Jetfire's topic instead of talking about bondmates and Hot Shot returning to normal. However, he was in no mood to talk about such methods. No, his main concentration was Hot Shot. How was he going to make this night something special for his father/son relationship with him?

"Earth to Optimus Prime! Come in Optimus Prime!"

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts and glanced in the direction of Jetfire. He'd been so focused on thinking of tonight with the meteor shower that he had completely turned deaf ears on the conversation once again.

"Dude!" Carlos cried. "What's up with the spacing? You really must have something on your mind other than Hot Shot."

Optimus sighed deeply, taking the air into his oxygen tanks to resupply them. He did not answer right away. He was in no mood for talking anyway. With each passing hour, the machine, which Starscream and Red Alert were working on, was getting closer to becoming complete. Optimus could not help but continue his spacing out. This habit was getting out of hand, but he couldn't help it.

When the kids and Jetfire noticed that he wasn't going to answer, they decided to leave him be with his thoughts and continued with their talk. Jetfire tossed his head a little before he spoke up, "So what do you think of Starscream being here?" he asked Alexis.

"I think it's good," Alexis answered. "He deserves a second chance like Optimus suggested. If it weren't for him, we would've been too late to save Hot Shot."

"True, true," Jetfire agreed. "He maybe helping Red Alert to rebuild the machine, but I still don't trust him. He could pull something on us and use that machine to cause dejavu, especially with how much we're still in a pretty bad situation. For all I know, the Decepticons could be trying to rebuild that machine that nearly cost us Hot Shot's life."

"You said it yourself, Jetfire," said Rad. "You destroyed the machine, and I doubt they can repair it without Starscream's help. Besides, even if they did rebuild it, it will be too late because Hot Shot will be returned to normal."

"I guess so," said Jetfire as he nodded briefly, "But as I said before, Starscream may decide to leave us and return to the Decepticons to help them."

Alexis shook her head. "After what Megatron pulled on Starscream, and what Starscream did back at the Decepticon base, I believe he proved that he won't be returning for a very long time. He wants revenge, I can understand that, but what else can Starscream do?"

Carlos shrugged. "I'm not sure, but whatever Starscream decides, I'll accept it. Autobot or not, he still doesn't know that he has a choice, now that he's free from Megatron's grasp. Didn't you see what Megatron did to Starscream a few times?"

Alexis and Rad winced when they recalled the dangerous look in Megatron's optics when Starscream had interfered to finish off Optimus Prime before the Autobot Commander had acquired Sparkplug.

"No, we haven't forgotten, and I'm sure that Megatron did something to Starscream after that battle," said Alexis, nodding slightly.

Jetfire folded his arms across his chest, thinking this over carefully. Since Optimus was still out of commission due to healing from his previous battle, it was up to Jetfire to decide whether Starscream could stay if he wished. "I'll go with it," he finally said. "If Starscream does not wish to be involved with the war, the base can be his sanctuary for as long as he wants. If, however, he chooses to stay, we'll give him the Autobot symbols and quarters of his own."

Alexis smiled before she rushed forward and hugged Jetfire's leg, surprising the Vice Commander. Jetfire emitted a sigh before he gently picked up Alexis and used that hand to bring her close to his chest and give her a hug of his own, using his thumb to caress her back.

Optimus watched the scene before him, now listening to the conversation. He was amused by Jetfire hugging Alexis, but he knew that it was Alexis's way of saying thank you. He understood what a hug was. They were signs of affection, comfort, or a way of greeting another person. Humans worked in strange ways, but he knew they were special in every way that existed.

Jetfire placed Alexis back down on the floor and he watched as the girl walked out the room. She was probably going to see if Red Alert and Starscream needed help, but he doubted they would, unless they needed extra hands to get it done faster.

He checked the time on his internal clock and noticed that it was 12:00 in the afternoon. There was still another twelve hours before the meteor shower would start and that was plenty of time.

He glanced up and noticed that Hot Shot was giving Optimus another hug. Where those tears in his optics? Jetfire wasn't sure, but they were gone in the blink of an optic, so he decided to not ask. He stood up to his full height, his golden optics shining as he watched the adorableness that made his Spark flutter with warmth.

He decided that he should leave them alone. Slowly, he turned and walked out the room, the kids following on his right side. Before he walked out, Jetfire glanced over his shoulder once to check up on Optimus and Hot Shot, but seeing them in that sweet embrace told him that everything would be fine.

When Jetfire and the kids had left, Hot Shot removed himself from Optimus's warm hug and he looked up at him, his baby blue optics twinkling before he lifted his hand and caressed his cheek gently. He heard a deep rumble in Optimus's chest, and he knew that he was laughing at the cuteness that he was doing. _What's on your mind, Optimus?_ he wondered. _Are you sad that you're going to miss me like this, or that just wishing that we could continue this father/son relationship?_ "Oppy sad."

Optimus emitted another sigh and nodded slightly. "Yes, Hot Shot, I am sad," he answered softly. "You do know that I'll be missing every chance that I got to spend time with you. Not just as a commander, but as a friend." He smiled warmly as Hot Shot used a thumb to stroke his face plate.

"Oppy not be sad. Shotty happy that Oppy cared," said Hot Shot, his baby talk sparking fatherly love in Optimus's Spark.

"Thank you, Hot Shot. I shall cherish those words deeply." Optimus lifted a hand and gently used a finger to rub Hot Shot's head, being careful to not overdo it. "It seems like your innocence has brought something out of me that I've kept hidden for so long. And for that, I thank you from the bottom of my Spark." He lowered his head slightly, his golden optics twinkling as they reflected Hot Shot's baby blue ones.

Hot Shot clapped his hands. "We do something together. Member good days!"

Optimus lifted his head high in a proud manner. "Yes, we should. I have something planned tonight, but what shall we do while we wait till midnight?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Hot Shot placed a hand upon his chin, thinking it over just like he normally would. "We play peek-a-boo with blankey!" He held up the blanket that Jetfire had returned him.

Optimus burst out laughing. "Alright, Hot Shot," he said, "we'll do that for a while."

"Yay!" Hot Shot whooped happily as he handed Optimus the blanket. "Oppy do it!"

Optimus chuckled as he took the blanket and held it in front of his face, waiting for a brief moment as Hot Shot absorbed the silence. "Where's Shotty?" he asked, making the suspense worse.

"Shotty not know," Hot Shot answered, shaking his head.

"Peek-a-boo!" Optimus cried as he swiftly removed the blanket, his optics widening to give Hot Shot a playful stare. The look on Hot Shot's face was priceless. Optimus could see the disbelief and he burst out laughing when Hot Shot fell on his back and giggled madly.

"Oppy funny when he pull face!" Hot Shot laughed.

Optimus chuckled again as he threw the blanket over Hot Shot's head. "Alright," he said, "Now find me."

Hot Shot stopped his laughing and sat up. "Okies," he declared as he held the blanket in front of his face. "Where's Oppy?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know," said Optimus in a mocking tone, placing a hand underneath his silver mask as he gave a puzzled look. "I have not seen him all day. Where could he have gone?"

"Ka-boo!" Hot Shot cried in delight as he removed the blanket. "There's Oppy!"

Optimus laughed so hard until his sides nearly hurt. His Spark swelled with joy and love as they continued the game. He enjoyed it greatly, especially when he saw Hot Shot having fun as well. It made him feel proud that he had taken good care of Hot Shot over the last month and a half. The more this continued, the more he came to understand that he had missed out on so much before he had lost his family. Yes it hurt to be reminded of them, but at least he was given a second chance. It was a dream come true.

* * *

"Hey, Red!"

Red Alert and Starscream looked up from their work and saw the human girl, Alexis, standing at their feet. Red Alert offered a hand to her and she climbed up. He lifted her up, placing her on the desk and glanced at her. "What can I do for you, Alexis?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you and Starscream would like an extra pair of hands to build the machine," Alexis answered, pointing to the machine. By the looks of it, it was only halfway completed, and would probably be only half a week away from completion.

Red Alert lifted an optic ridge and glanced at Starscream.

Truth be told, they did need some help in order to get some of the difficult parts inside. Some of them were so delicate that only humans would be able to handle them without so much difficulty.

Starscream shrugged, indicating that he did not mind.

Red Alert turned back to Alexis. "Yes, you can help. With your hands and skills, we'll be able to get this thing completed within three days instead of half a week," he said, nodding his head.

Alexis beamed. "Thank you, Red Alert. I'll do my best to follow yours and Starscream's instructions. It's not like every day that you find a chance to help out."

Red Alert smiled softly before he picked up a red crystal, which looked extremely delicate, and handed it to Alexis. "This is called a Flare Crystal, a very delicate, but powerful, mineral. It just needs to be connected to the motherboard. It will help charge the machine up faster, and give it a stronger boost than it previously did when it caught Hot Shot."

Alexis eyed the Flare Crystal carefully, using her fingers to twist it around to get a better look. "I've never seen a Flare Crystal before. I guess they came from Cybertron, didn't it?" she asked, looking up.

Red Alert nodded. "And it's the only place where you'll find them. Flare Crystal's are so rare these days, but not unless you know exactly where to look," he explained.

Alexis nodded as Red Alert offered his hand once more. She climbed up and he lifted her towards the machine. "I'm sure you don't need instructions or guidance on where to put it?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No, I'll be alright. I'll let you know when I've connected it to the motherboard," she said as Red Alert lowered her inside.

The machine wasn't very big, but it was big enough to fit Alexis and Rad if Alexis stood on top of Rad's shoulders. Carefully, she climbed down the delicate insides, being wise to not put all of her weight on them. It took only a minute to find the motherboard, and she spotted the isolator that was exactly the Flare Crystal's shape. Gently, she wedged the crystal into the isolator.

With her task complete, Alexis made her way back up.

When she reached the top, Red Alert was quick to pick her up and place her back on the table. "Well done, Alexis," he praised as his smile increased. "I knew you could do it."

"Yes," Starscream agreed, nodding towards the girl, "Well done."

Alexis blushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Thanks," she said, trying to hide the redness that was increasing on her cheeks.

Red Alert shook his head and he turned back to Starscream. "Alright, what else is there?" he asked.

* * *

"Are you bored now?" Optimus asked when he noticed the boredom on Hot Shot's face. They had been playing peek-a-boo for nearly half an hour, and already, they were showing signs of boredom. Well… Hot Shot was anyway.

Hot Shot nodded. "We go outside?" he asked, putting on his innocent look.

Optimus knew that he could not resist that cute look, especially the optics that grown to the size of saucepans. "Alright," he said, nodding, "We'll go outside, but only for a little while. I do not wish to ruin the surprise tonight."

Hot Shot clapped his hands happily before he widened his arms, a beckon to Optimus to pick him up. Optimus did so without hesitation, but not before he picked up Hot Shot's blanket and rattler, and he turned to walk out the door, placing Hot Shot on his left hip.

"Yay!" Hot Shot whooped, "We're going outside!"

"As I've said to you, Hot Shot," Optimus said, his tone stern, but not unkind, "it's only for a while. A lot of rain has fallen last night, and I do not wish for you to catch a chill."

"Shotty won't, Oppy," Hot Shot answered proudly.

Optimus knew that look anywhere. Hot Shot was bound to get up to mischief, and he doubted that he could stop him this time. Whatever Hot Shot had planned, it could not be good, especially when it involved… mud.

* * *

The cool wind gently lashed against Hot Shot's bright yellow armour as he glanced around himself and Optimus Prime. It had been so long since he'd been outside and felt the joy of freedom filling his Spark. He'd missed seeing the blue sky, and the green grass of his earthly world, he'd even missed seeing the dusty desert that splayed out before his blue optics. He felt the cool wind touch his face, brushing his body with tender and care, as though it was greeting him, declaring it had missed him.

Optimus smiled as he watched Hot Shot close his optics and breathe in the gentle wind, bringing it into his oxygen tanks and filling them up with fresh air. "I can see that you've missed it more than I have, Hot Shot," he said, nodding his head.

Hot Shot looked up and nodded back before wrapping his arms around Optimus's neck. "Thankies, Oppy!" he said happily, nuzzling his head in Optimus's neck.

"Your welcome, Hot Shot," said Optimus. He felt Hot Shot remove himself and then noticed that Hot Shot was struggling in his arms. It was a sheer sign that he wanted to get down and have a look around, wanting to remember the feeling of freedom. Optimus understood the message and he carefully placed Hot Shot on the ground. He then set himself on a rock, watching the sparkling-turned-mech carefully.

Hot Shot looked around, and then his optics shifted to the cloudy sky. He was a little disappointed to not see the blue sky, but that explained the cool wind anyway. He felt the wind move up his arms and around his tiny legs. Knowing that it was coaxing him to do something, he decided to obey the silent command. Slowly, he leaned forward a bit and got into a crawling position, but he did not move forward.

Instead, Hot Shot spread his legs apart and began to apply his weight into his thighs, his arms also apart to support himself, and he put all of his weight into his hips before he slowly rose upwards into his two legged position. His arms spread wide to keep himself balanced.

Optimus watched in amazement as Hot Shot stood up and began to wobble. Optimus was about to rush forward to help, but Hot Shot kept himself balanced, surprising Optimus even further. _I don't believe it,_ he thought.

Hot Shot laughed as he carefully took a few steps forward, knowing that Optimus was keeping a watchful eye on him. He knew he was surprised. And, while that shocked look was on his face, Hot Shot took that to his advantage when he had noticed something that he could entertain himself with.

When Optimus blinked his optics to rid himself of his surprise, he'd realised his mistake too late.

Hot Shot had come across a muddy puddle and he had rolled around in it, covering himself head to toe in thick gooey mud that did not show a single sign of his proud yellow armour. The cool wet earth felt wonderful against his armour, even though it may cause some damage to some of his inner systems, but it would not be serious or anything like that. No, having fun was his main priority.

The mech-turned-sparkling rolled around in the puddle and used his hands to playfully slap the water, causing more to cover him up, including getting on his optics. He used his fingers to wipe it off, and, all he could do was giggle in delight.

"Hot Shot!"

Hot Shot winced when he heard the anger in Optimus's tone, but it was not really directed at him. Sure he had gotten himself caked in mud, but he'd had the feeling that Optimus had predicted his mischief.

Without warning, Optimus made a dash towards him, but Hot Shot, despite his small size, rolled away swiftly, causing Optimus to crash headfirst into the mud, getting some of the water in his throat and he was forced to spit some of it out. The taste was terrible to his glossa!

Optimus squinted his optics in distaste and his audio receptors twitched when he heard laughter. He turned his head to see Hot Shot rolling on his back on dried up dirt. It had covered the wet parts completely and Optimus's annoyance increased dramatically. It was time for that troublesome sparkling to have a bath!

Getting up and brushing some of the mud off the vents on his chest, Optimus made a grab for Hot Shot once more, and, this time, he'd gotten a hold of him.

When Hot Shot realised that the fun had now ended, he whimpered in defeat as Optimus picked him up.

Together, they looked at each other up and down. Not only was Hot Shot completely covered in mud, but the wet parts had also been covered in dust that Hot Shot had rolled in. Optimus was covered in mud too, and not just the vents on his chest. He had mud all over his head, neck, hands, forearms, calves, thighs, and he top parts of his chest.

Both bots burst out laughing at the sight of each other. When they had calmed down, Optimus shook his head before he used his thumb to try and remove some of the mud that had gotten on Hot Shot's optics, revealing the shiny baby blue that held so much innocence in them. "Come on," he said, "let's go back inside and get ourselves cleaned up. We only have seven more Earth hours before midnight."

Hot Shot could not help but giggle in amusement, but he nodded in agreement as Optimus turned and walked inside the base, their feet leaving behind a trail of mud.

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Starscream and Alexis looked up when they heard Red Alert speak. But, as they did, they saw two bots covered in mud and dust. It was a little hard to tell who was who, but the shapes were not hard to identify. They could not help but snigger as they watched Red Alert approach the figures, who was giving them death glares that spelt trouble for the two bots.

"What the slag happened to cause all of this mess!?" Red Alert demanded angrily. It was quite obvious that he was not happy to see Optimus Prime and Hot Shot covered in dirt. It would be terrible to know that they had some clogged up in their systems, and it may take days to get it all out.

"Let's just say that a sense of dejavu happened," answered Optimus as he tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Dejavu?" Red Alert asked, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. Then, his optics widened when he realised what Optimus meant. Hot Shot had gone and gotten himself into trouble… again. "Never mind, I think I've figured it out."

Optimus nodded, glad that he didn't have to explain what had happened. "I suppose I should run a bath for Hot Shot?" he asked.

"He'll be taking a bath in here, but you, on the other hand, will be taking a bath by human hands," said Red Alert, a mischievous smile crossing his silver lips.

Optimus flinched, knowing what was coming.

* * *

"Oh man, Optimus, you smell awful!" Carlos laughed as he pinched his nose when he and Rad saw the state that Optimus Prime was in. They had never seen Optimus like this before. Normally he was so clean and shiny when it came to caring for himself, but today was different.

Optimus Prime was in his vehicle form on the other side of the mountain that showed nothing but barren wasteland. The boys, Rad and Carlos, had been asked by Red Alert to help wash the Autobot Commander down using carwash equipment to clean him. Of course, they had not expected to see Optimus so badly dirty that not even his royal red armour could not be seen underneath the dried up mud.

"Please, just get this over and done with," Optimus begged, "I cannot stand the thought of Red Alert smirking at me, even though he is the one cleaning up Hot Shot."

"Wow," said Rad in a teasing manner, "I've never heard you beg before. Is that something new in your book of warfare?"

If Optimus had his head, he would've rolled his optics in annoyance. Not only was this embarrassing for him, but it was ruining his reputation of being the Commander of the Autobots that never got dirty. So much for that…

"Just relax, Optimus," said Carlos, "We have a much better idea of cleaning you up."

"You do?" Optimus asked.

"Of course," Rad answered. "Have you ever heard of an automatic carwash?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never seen it before," Optimus replied. Just where was this going to lead him to now?

"Well, Optimus, today is your lucky day," Carlos laughed again, "You'll be getting washed by a human machine. It actually works really well for vehicles, and I'm sure it will work for you. So what do you say?"

_Like I have a choice?_ Optimus thought bitterly. "Alright, Carlos, show me this 'carwash' you speak of."

_This ought to be good,_ Optimus thought as he opened up his door and allowed the boys to climb inside. Rad gave him directions to the carwash and Optimus absorbed it into his CPU, knowing that this 'carwash' thing may come in handy in the future.

* * *

"Hmm," Optimus mused as he checked himself all over and glanced down at his hands that glittered in the light of the base. "It's not bad at all." He looked down at the boys, who were puffing out their chests in pride. "You were right about the carwash, Carlos. It seems like it has ridden me of all the mud."

"What are friends for, Optimus?" Carlos asked, smiling in happiness, glad that he could help out his giant friend.

Optimus lowered his hands and reflected on the carwash machine. The boys had paid for the wash, had climbed back into him, and he had unwillingly drove inside. He'd thought that this machine would do something to do him that he would find unpleasant to his systems, but he had been wrong, especially when he recalled the giant brushes that swept across his frame.

It had been an unbelievable experience, feeling the soap and water rush over his body (despite being in his vehicle form), getting rid of all the mud that had caked his entire body. The cool water felt relaxing as it washed every part of his body. It had felt so nice that he'd nearly fallen into recharge, resulting in Rad waking him up by lightly tapping his dashboard.

And, by the time the machine had finished its job, Optimus had come out sparkling clean and smelling sweeter than a wild field. It amazed him at how well it had done its job, and he was pleased with the results. He'd come back to base feeling prouder than he'd ever been before. A few times, he could've sworn that Blurr and Sideswipe had glanced at him in amazement at how much his royal red armour shone a whole lot brighter than it previously did.

Shaking his head when he remembered their dropped jaws (minus Blurr because of his face plate), Optimus thanked the kids once more before he turned and headed for Red Alert's workshop to see how they were doing, especially to know if Hot Shot was also nice and clean. He just hoped that he was as sweet smelling as him.

* * *

"Well, well, well," said Red Alert as he watched the proud Optimus Prime walk into his workshop. "Looks like Mr. Dirty-Bot is back with a sweet smelling attitude, and with good looks as well."

Optimus ignored the CMO and he looked around for Hot Shot. "Where is Hot Shot?" he asked.

"Concerned only for the sparkling, aren't you?" Red Alert teased, earning a cold stare from Optimus. "He's over there with his blanket and rattler," he said, pointer to a corner at the back of the room. "I had to clean those up since they were stuffed in his subspace pocket. The kid wasn't happy with what I intended to do, but I managed to persuade him that I would give him an Energon-pop if he allowed me to do my job."

Optimus nodded his head and he approached Hot Shot, who was happily sucking away on a blue Energon-pop. In human terms, it would be an equivalent to that of a lollipop. He bent down beside Hot Shot, looking him up and down.

Hot Shot was completely clean, even his baby blue optics had retained their brightness. His yellow armour shone brighter than it previously did, and he smelled better as well. Yes, he was completely clean again.

"Well then, Hot Shot," said Optimus, getting Hot Shot's attention, "Shall we leave Starscream, Red Alert, and Alexis in peace to work on the machine?"

Hot Shot nodded and Optimus gently picked him up, but not before he poked him in the nose with a finger. "If you do that again, then I'll have no choice but to ground you, do you hear me?" he demanded, his tone serious.

Hot Shot winced, but he nodded once more as Optimus winked a golden optic towards Red Alert, and he left the room.

* * *

"Hey, Optimus," someone called, causing Optimus to lift his head in the direction of the voice, "it's almost time for the shower!"

Optimus realised that it was Rad who had spoken to him. "Yes, thank you for that, Rad," he said. "I will meet you and the other kids outside, but I'm going to call the other Autobots to ask if they would like to witness the shower."

Rad nodded. "Right, I'll see you later, big guy," he said and he took off down the corridors to go and meet Carlos and Alexis outside.

Optimus smiled as he glanced down at Hot Shot, who was looking up at him in confusion. He knew what he was thinking this time. _What the slag is going on?_ Optimus chuckled at the thought and shook his head. "The special thing I told you about is going to happen real soon," he answered.

Hot Shot was still confused. _What on Cybertron is he talking about?_ he thought. _And what did he mean about a 'shower'? He can't be taking me into one those human things that they use to wash themselves?_

Optimus turned on his com-link, snapping Hot Shot out of his thoughts. "All Autobots, this is no emergency, if you would like to come outside to witness the meteor shower, then please come outside. The shower will be starting in just ten Earth minutes. If you have other things to do, then I understand. Optimus Prime out." He switched off his com-link and looked down at Hot Shot once more. "Let's go and see the surprise I've wanted to show you," he said.

Hot Shot shrugged and Optimus headed outside.

* * *

If Optimus had been surprised, then he did not show it when he saw Jetfire, Blurr, Sideswipe, Scavenger, Red Alert, Hoist, and Starscream standing on the edge of the cliff that overlooked Lincoln Town and kept their frames perfectly hidden against the rocky outcrop. He even saw Alexis sitting on Starscream's shoulder (no surprise there), while Rad was sitting on Jetfire's, and Carlos was perched on Scavenger's.

It seemed like everyone had come to witness this spectacular moment that would be happening in two more Earth minutes. Optimus could not help but feel a sense of pride and happiness swelling through his systems at having such a wonderful group of Autobots. But the feeling quickly ebbed away when he realised that Hot Shot was not there in his normal form.

Truth be told, Optimus missed hearing Hot Shot's cheerful voice, and his wisecracking jokes that he would throw at every possible moment that he could. While Hot Shot was not here in true appearance, he was still here in mind, but could not speak or do anything. He was nothing but a helpless child that depended upon his commander.

No, Optimus was not thinking negatively. His love for Hot Shot was there, going deeper and deeper until it came to his bottomless Spark that filled Hot Shot's own love towards him.

Their bond had increased so much over the past month and a half, and it almost seemed like they had become inseparable. As strong as this father/son relationship had become, it would have to end when Hot Shot returned to normal, but that did not mean that they could forget the experience of being a family. In fact, the Autobots were considered as family, and it was something that none of the Decepticons ever had.

Friendship, teamwork, love, and family was what had kept the Autobots going throughout life, and it was something worth cherishing while they could. Whether life or death depended upon it, nothing could ever be forgotten in one's mind as long as that spirit flowed through the Energon/blood of every living being throughout the universe.

"Guys, look, it's coming!" Alexis cried as Optimus Prime made his way over to the group and stood beside Jetfire, Hot Shot placed on his shoulders so that he could get a better view.

The Autobots all looked up, their optics brightening in the faint darkness of the night.

From high up, lit up only by the Earth's atmosphere, thousands of meteors streaked across the night sky like shining raindrops on a sunny day, their shining tails the only thing that gave them away of their incoming presence. Whirling sounds of wind hitting their bodies could be heard as they continued to burst into flames.

As the meteors fell, everyone became awed, amazed, and flabbergasted by the show, but it was Hot Shot who was the most amazed. He'd never seen anything like it before. Sure he had seen meteors before, but never like this. Earth truly had a gift of making wonderful shows with its powerful atmosphere that kept life in and kept danger out if it were space debris that threatened the planet and its inhabitants.

"They're so beautiful," Alexis breathed as she leaned forward a bit, taking in the scenery in her green eyes.

Starscream and the other Autobots nodded in agreement. It was then that Optimus spoke up. "Earth is a very special planet," he said, nodding in the direction of the meteors. "It is like a dewdrop in the universe, sparkling with intelligent life. Far more beautiful than any planet I have ever seen. From this day forward, we Autobots shall protect this planet since it has now become a second home to us all."

The Autobots nodded once more. "Here, here," said Jetfire, spreading the cheerfulness further through everyone.

The shower continued to rain down upon the Earth for another hour until the last one flew towards the Autobots and their human companions. It crashed into the ground at the feet of Optimus Prime and everyone was confused by this whole ordeal and one question went through each of their minds: Why would a meteor crash here in front of them?

Puzzled, Optimus moved forward and carefully picked up the rock in his silver hands. It was icy cold, instead of burning hot like all rock fragments he'd touched in the past. Instead of being black, it was coloured gold and red that shone like diamonds. Lifting an optic ridge, he shrugged his impressive shoulders, deciding to keep the rock, and stashed it into his subspace pocket so that he and Red Alert could take a look at it later.

Noticing that the kids and Hot Shot were tired, Optimus chuckled and decided that it was time for bed.

Everyone agreed and they all departed inside, but Optimus was the only one who had remained behind for moment, reflecting on that moment when he'd witnessed the meteor shower. The moment had been truly captivating to his golden optics, and he knew that the words of his vowel had spoken true for every Autobot that stood beside him.

Lowering his head and gently cradling Hot Shot in his powerful arms, Optimus Prime turned and headed back inside, the very thoughts of how much he would miss Hot Shot childish innocence flooding his CPU, but he pushed the thought to the very back of his mind. Right now, he was tired from today, and sleep was the only thing that was now on his mind.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: LOL at how much a dirty bot Optimus and Hot Shot can be when they're covered head to toe in mud! XD Hmm... I wonder what that rock is that Optimus ended up picking up off the ground? So much questions and so little time that I cannot answer them at all. Yeah, Hot Shot will be returning to normal in the next chapter, but I can promise you that there will be a funny moment near the end of that chapter. Heck, it will be so funny that you'll fall right out of you chair, I can guarantee that highly! :P I hope you enjoyed this Sparkwarming, humourous chapter as much as I enjoyed killing my fingers while typing at a hundred miles an hour. So please R&R, tell me what you think and I'll come up with the next chapter sooner than you think. Until then, stay tuned! :D**


	17. Back to Normal

**Spiritimus Prime: Ugh... note to self: do not ever skull a litre of coke without stopping... Yeah, I did that, and I paid the price by doing something... unpleasant. Do I need to explain more? No, I didn't think so. Anyway, I've just got back from a Youth Group called Pulse and I'm not feeling very well... especially with the dare that I did. Again, I'm going through with that. Bitter, salty muffins are not my thing. Okay, so this is the chapter where Hot Shot returns to normal and the funny part is right at the end. Read all of the chapter first before you scroll down to witness what happens. XD I hope you enjoy the last moment of humour before I move on to the final chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Back to Normal**

Two days passed with so much quietness going through the Autobot base. It was so quiet that not even the Minicons had been active. It came as a complete surprise to the Autobots, but it was no surprise to Optimus Prime. Sure he enjoyed the silence with the kids hanging around, playing pranks with Jetfire and Hoist, or helping out with Starscream and Red Alert with the machine in the hopes of getting it done faster, and the faster that went, the less chance Optimus had of spending time with Hot Shot to make their last time together worth something special.

Optimus had enjoyed that night with the meteor shower. It had been a night to remember, and he doubted he would ever forget that magical moment, especially when he recalled the twinkling in Hot Shot's baby blue optics as the meteors flashed across the night sky like fireflies on a solar eclipse time.

However, Optimus had been wondering what that mysterious rock was that had crashed in front of his feet that night. It had puzzled him a little, especially with the red and yellow colours that glowed inside it. He'd had Red Alert take a look at the rock, but, so far, there had not been much information on it, and not even Alexis could figure it out either. This proved to a bit of a problem, but mysteries would be mysteries.

Optimus found himself sitting in the Rec. Room with the boys playing with Hot Shot, showing him rock, paper, scissors, or a hand game that made little sense to the Autobot Commander. At first it had seemed interesting, but, eventually, Optimus had lost himself in his swirling thoughts that twisted and turned at the back of mind. It had caused a few headaches on some occasions, but the spinning had become less painful during the hours of thinking. As strange as it may seem, it did not provide comfort to him about the upcoming change that would return things back to normal.

But it would never be the same to Optimus again. So much had happened during the time of caring for Hot Shot, but he knew that deep down it was bound to end sooner than he thought. As tough as it may seem to accept the fact that he would never care for a sparkling again, he knew that the chance of Hot Shot being turned into one had changed his life forever. He'd become more open, more protective of his loved ones and friends, less prolonged to work, and more understanding on how much it meant to have something worth cherishing.

"Come on, Hot Shot," Rad cheered on as he and Carlos watched Hot Shot try to stand on his feet. "You can do it!"

Hot Shot was giggling in happiness as he placed his hands on Optimus's right calf and tried to pull himself up like he did outside before the whole messy ordeal had happened. Excitement pulsed through his Spark at an alarming rate. He was determined to learn how to walk again, but he knew that his chance may not come with experience or time. Sure he'll walk properly when he became normal again, but learning how to walk as a sparkling was a fun experience.

Optimus glanced down at Hot Shot, a fatherly smile planted firmly upon his lips beneath his mask as he watched. It was truly something worth looking at, seeing Hot Shot trying to take his proper first steps. He remembered that he had never witnessed his own sparkling's attempt at walking. He'd missed out on so much of that precious moment, and it was all because of work, the Decepticons, and other things that had kept him busy 24/7. It hurt to think about it, but the past was becoming buried as time went by with him spending time with Hot Shot. Moments like these were rare, and he could not afford to let that whither away again.

"Hey! He's standing up!" Carlos cried.

Optimus blinked his golden optics when he saw the scene unfold before him. Seeing Hot Shot standing on his own two feet had him completely flabbergasted. He'd been shocked last time, but this time, it was different than before. Witnessing this moment had made him feel captivated. He could not help but set up a recorder from his optics, videoing this so that he could watch it over and over again and remember how much he'd enjoyed caring for Hot Shot.

The three watched as Hot Shot removed his hands from Optimus's calf and began to take a few shaky steps forward, using his arms to balance himself. But, as soon as he took those few steps, he fell back down on the floor on his skid plate. He whimpered a little, but he fought back his tears and tried again.

Optimus prepared himself to move forward in case Hot Shot needed help, but there was no need for such worry.

Hot Shot had stood up once more and he began to move towards the Transformer sized lounge. He was about to fall over again, but he caught himself and used the lounge to balance himself before climbing up and sitting on it, glancing back at the three figures that were staring wide-eyed at him. He giggled and clapped his hands. _I'll bet that they never saw that one coming,_ he thought happily.

Optimus's optics returned to normal before he shook his head in amusement, stopping the recording as he shook his head. "Oh, Hot Shot," he said softly, "You sure know how to push my buttons."

Rad and Carlos burst out laughing, earning a confused stare from the Autobot Commander. "What's so funny?" he asked, tilting his head the side.

"The face you pulled!" Rad answered as he removed the tears from his cheeks.

"And I wasn't the only one," Optimus teased, causing the boys to flush their cheeks in embarrassment.

Hot Shot shook his head, admiring this interesting moment that was happening between the boys and his surrogate father. Yes, spending time with his friends had made him realise that living life on the fast lane was not really important, and that he really should slow down every once in a while. "Kiddies funny when pull faces," he said, pointing a finger at the boys.

"Hot Shot, you know that it is rude to point," said Optimus sternly.

Hot Shot giggled again. "Shotty know that, Oppy," he replied. "Just funny to see kiddies pull faces with Oppy."

Optimus chuckled and he stood up slowly, feeling the slight discomfort in his shoulder. It wasn't as bad as it previously had been, but it still caused him some pain when he moved it to its limits. It sometimes drove him up the wall, but he had been known to not show the slight tingling of pain in his upper arm near the shoulder.

"Optimus are you okay?"

Busted.

Optimus sighed softly as he opened his optics and looked down at the kids with his golden optics that flickered in the bright light like embers dancing on the sun's surface. "No, I am not, Rad," he answered. "My shoulder has been troubling me, but it is nothing to worry about if I do not overstrain myself."

Rad frowned but he shrugged, buying the words for now.

Optimus had not lied really. He'd spoken half the truth. His shoulder had been troubling him, but he had not said how much it was. He decided he would talk about it with Red Alert when everything was normal again. But, then again, when has anything been normal since day 1?

Hot Shot's laughter brought Optimus back into the living. He turned and saw Hot Shot climbing off the lounge and slowly, but unsteadily, walked towards him and the kids. It took a few attempts, but, when he reached them, he spread his arms apart, it was his way of saying he wanted to be picked up.

Optimus smiled again as he picked up Hot Shot and held him close to his chest, using his face plate to nuzzle Hot Shot's cheek, his fatherly love seeping through the sparkling at a racing rate, pulsing and swirling until it almost seemed to burst.

Rad and Carlos awed at the cute moment, earning a playful look from the Autobot Commander, and they sniggered as well.

But Optimus's com-link went off. Sighing, he turned it on and he nearly jumped out of his armour when Red Alert's calm voice spoke over the link.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Optimus, sir," said Red Alert, his voice calm and silent.

"Its fine, Red Alert," Optimus answered, lowering his head, his golden optics fixing on Hot Shot's baby blue ones that twinkled in unsureness. He probably knew that something important was up, and had sent himself into silence so that he did not interrupt the conversation.

Red Alert emitted a sigh. "We've just about finished the machine. Starscream has estimated it to be completed in about one Earth hour," he explained.

Optimus Prime felt his breath get caught in his throat. Why was it happening so soon? Then he remembered that Red Alert had had an extra pair of hands besides Starscream. Hew knew that he'd seen Alexis a few times helping the two bots out with the machine in the hardest parts to reach. He'd even heard that Alexis had helped to install the rare Flare Crystal.

Deeply, Optimus sighed, and he knew that Red Alert held sorrow in his own voice, despite how stoic and calm he always appeared, but even he showed compassion towards his patients with that angry attitude of his and by throwing wrenches at them when they did not follow his order of treatment.

"I understand, Red Alert, I'll see you then. Optimus Prime out." Optimus turned off his com-link and sighed again. He knew that the boys and Hot Shot were looking up at him, waiting for his reaction on what Red Alert had said, and even knew that he was saddened by the news.

"Its okay, Optimus," said Rad kindly, placing a hand on Optimus's foot. "You're not the only one who's going to miss Hot Shot as a sparkling. He was so much fun when it happened, and I'm glad it did. It brought the whole Autobot team and us closer than we'd ever imagined. Think about all the good things that happened during that time."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dude," he said, "We'll all miss Hot Shot's innocence, but as the humans say; all things must come to an end some time."

Optimus smiled. He knew that the boys were right. It was true that good things had happened during the whole experience of caring for Hot Shot, and they were something that he cherished greatly. He will remember those good times they'd had together as a father and son, and he would even remember the fun that he'd had, especially with that muddy incident that had resulted in him getting a wash by the hands of man from a machine.

"Let's just forget about the call from Red Alert and continue having fun," said Rad. "Besides, isn't that what we were meant to be doing to make this last hour happy instead of sad for Hot Shot?"

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Yes," he said, "that's true."

"Then come!" cried Carlos. "Get your butt in gear and stop feeling so sad. Good times do not last forever you know?"

Rad laughed as Optimus set himself down on the floor, placing Hot Shot on his lap. "Alright," he said, "show me what you can come up with in the meantime."

"You heard the dude, Rad," said Carlos, "Let's make this last hour a time he'll never forget!"

_I just hope that it doesn't involve a prank or anything childish,_ Optimus thought, but he could not help but chuckle as Rad and Carlos whispered to each other on what they were planning to do.

* * *

"This is slaggin' ridiculous!" Optimus huffed as he, with Hot Shot sitting on his shoulders, and the boys standing by his feet, who were trying to stop themselves from laughing their heads off.

"Just relax, Optimus," said Rad, "It's not going to hurt anyone. You just have to see the true meaning of fun with pranks."

"You're worse than Jetfire," Optimus growled.

"And I'll bet Jetfire got his prank abilities from you in the past," said Carlos, nodding.

"How did you kn…"

"Hot Shot told us before all of this happened," Rad answered. "He said that he'd heard rumours of you and Jetfire being the top pranksters in the Academy that you two used to go to. Seems like the rumours are true, judging by your reaction."

"You little sneak!" Optimus hissed, glaring at Hot Shot, who gave him an innocent look.

Rad and Carlos sniggered before they glanced up at Hot Shot, who had a hold of a bucket that contained a liquid that only the boys knew of. Since he was perched on Optimus's shoulders, he was told by the boys to place the bucket on top of the door that led to Red Alert's workshop. Starscream or Red Alert were bound to come out to take a break, or someone else may go in there to see how they were going, but it seemed quite obvious that Jetfire would be the one to do so.

Hot Shot placed the bucket on top of the door and Optimus removed him from his shoulders. "This had better be worth it," the Autobot Commander groaned, rolling his optics in annoyance.

"Oh trust us, Optimus," said Carlos, "It will be."

Rad tilted his head to the side and sniggered again. "Someone's coming, and it's someone with metallic feet," he said, pointing down the corridors. "I'm sure that it's Jetfire heading this way."

Optimus twitched an audio receptor and glanced in the direction where Rad pointed. Faintly, just faintly, he could make out the sound of approaching heavy feet. It would not be Scavenger because of how he always kept his feet as silent as the wind itself. No doubt that it was definitely Jetfire heading this way.

"Now's the time to scatter, dudes," said Carlos, getting the group's attention.

Rad nodded and he ran off with Carlos and Optimus Prime hot on his heels. They hid themselves in Red Alert's Med-Bay, which was just next door to his workshop, and poked their heads around the door's frame, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jetfire. However, Optimus didn't really like to play childish games.

Back then, he had Jetfire had been the best of the best pranksters in the entire Academy with no opposition until the two had matured into adults that Optimus decided to call it quits, but Jetfire had not and had continued to put on his cheerful personality act by keeping everyone on their toes with his pranks that it made Optimus feel like a worthless jester in the base.

"Here he comes," Rad breathed, snapping Optimus out of his trip to memory lane.

Hot Shot leaned forward a bit in Optimus's arms, trying to get a better look from his position, but Optimus kept him slightly hidden so that his bright yellow armour did not show up in the light.

The group watched as Jetfire marched up to the workshop, his armour shining slightly from the light of the corridors. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. Someone answered with 'Enter' and Jetfire opened the door, but then, without warning, the bucket that had been perched above the door fell on top of his head, spilling a thick pink liquid all over his frame.

Carlos, Rad, and Hot Shot burst out laughing at the sight and the boys high-fived each other. But, when they heard a deep rumble behind them, they looked up and saw Optimus's body was shaking until it came out full circle. The big guy was finally laughing.

"So that is what you put in that bucket," said Optimus as he tried to calm himself down, but the sight of Jetfire covered in pink paint was far too unbelievable to his optics. Jetfire, the top prankster next to Optimus Prime, had been fooled by his best friend back in the Autobot Academy.

The group came out of their hiding place and approached the drenched Jetfire, who was busy wiping the pink liquid from his golden optics. Hoist, Sideswipe, Blurr, and Scavenger had come by to see what all the commotion was about until they had seen the mess that Jetfire was in, and, when they did, they too went into fits of laughter.

Red Alert, Starscream, and Alexis had also come out of the workshop to see what was going on. When they saw Jetfire's state, they also burst out laughing (minus Starscream, who just smirked at the sight of his fellow seeker).

When everyone had calmed down, Jetfire sent Optimus a mocking glare. "Next time, Optimus, you won't be so lucky!" he growled, earning a chuckle from his commander and friend.

"We'll see about that, Jetfire," Optimus answered as a smirk formed on his lips beneath his silver mask. "You'll never know just when, as the humans say, life will bite you in the bum." He winked in the direction of Rad and Carlos, who nodded in agreement.

Jetfire shook his head as he removed some of the pink paint from his head, golden mask, and more of it from his optics. "Whatever you say, Optimus, but revenge will be mine sooner or later." He chewed his bottom lip before he turned to Red Alert. "I better go and get myself cleaned up before you guys go and get everything sorted out with Hot Shot."

"You've only got half an Earth hour left, Jetfire," said Red Alert. "We'll be ready by the time you get here. Besides," he turned to Rad and Carlos, "I'm sure that those two will not mind helping out."

Both Rad and Carlos groaned, but they agreed anyway. They followed after Jetfire, who had turned and walked away, heading in the direction of his quarters so that the boys could help clean him up.

Optimus shook his head but it was then that Red Alert, Starscream, and Alexis had turned to him, looking into his golden optics and seeing the care and love towards Hot Shot, who was also looking up at him. Optimus glanced up when he realised that the trio were looking at him for some reason. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Red Alert sighed before lifted his visored head. "The machine is finished, but it cannot work without…" He'd stopped himself from speaking, and he looked away, grief written all over his face.

"Without what?" Optimus asked, taking a step forward, his optics flashing with worry.

Red Alert turned back to look at him. "We need a special type of rock fragment. But the fragment is so rare that not even the Flare Crystal can compare itself to the fragment that we need," he answered.

Optimus blinked his optics in confusion. "What kind of fragment are we talking about?" he asked.

Starscream took that opportunity to speak. He stepped forward, his face stoic. "We need a special rock that is formed only on meteors that take many different colours, depending on who finds it," he explained. "No one knows what it does except experts who have studied these unusual fragments. I have studied them in the past, and I know that they have the power to do many things. Things that none of us can ever imagine. Very few know of its capabilities that even Megatron knew nothing of it."

"So you're saying that this so-called fragment is the one thing that the machine needs in order to work?"

Starscream nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I would've gotten the chance to find a fragment during the meteor shower, but none of them were large enough to remain in tact. They all burnt up in the atmosphere."

Optimus swallowed some lubricant that had gotten wedged in his throat. _Was that what it was that fell from the sky that night?_ he thought. _Could it be that the meteor that had fallen at my feet be the key to Hot Shot's return as his normal self?_

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Alexis asked.

Optimus lifted his head before he dug into his subspace pocket, trying to feel for the meteor that he had picked up after the meteor shower had ended. When his fingers brushed against the cold rock, he took it out and used his fingers to move it around in his hand before it formed a flat palm. The rock fell into the middle, it's red and yellow body shone brightly in the light that even formed colours on Prime's fingers and hand.

Starscream leaned forward and took a look at it, his orange optics scanning it for any signs of a match to his memories. His head pulled back before he nodded. "That's the fragment that we need," he declared.

Red Alert took a look and he nodded in agreement when he saw that Starscream was right. He opened his hand, beckoning to Optimus to hand it over. "We'll give it back to you when the process is complete," he said, "I'm sure you'd want to keep it to remember that special night."

Optimus nodded and he placed the rock in Red Alert's hand.

Nodding his appreciation, Red Alert, Starscream, and Alexis turned to walk back inside the workshop, leaving Optimus alone with Hot Shot (the other Autobots had dispersed back to their duties), and he placed his back against the wall, sitting down on the floor to wait for Red Alert to let him know that it was time to say goodbye.

* * *

"So what's so special about that rock, Starscream?" Alexis asked, looking up at the red seeker mech as he gently picked her up in his hand and set her on the table beside the machine.

"That rock," said Starscream, "is specially formed on meteors that manage to make it through the atmosphere. No one knows why or how, but some believe it to have extraordinary powers that not even I can understand it. Others believe it to grant the wish for the person to whoever found it, while few reckon that it signifies the bond of friendship between two who find it at the same time."

"It's a possibility," said Red Alert. "Did you not notice that the rock was red and yellow in colour?"

"Now that I think about it and see it with my own eyes," said Alexis thoughtfully, "It's possible that the rock became connected to those two so that they could remember the times they had together as a father and son."

Red Alert nodded in agreement. "Yes, but we'll never know until we find out for sure that this is the one that we need to change Hot Shot back to the way he was."

Alexis sighed. She knew that Red Alert was right. The only way to be sure that this rock was the right one, was to try it out on Hot Shot. And, if it proved successful, they would destroy the machine and wipe the plans from Starscream's CPU so that the Decepticons could never scan his memories and use the plans ever again.

"Well," said Red Alert as he finished adding the rock to the machine, "It's time."

* * *

Rad and Carlos had finished cleaning up Jetfire and the three of them were returning to the workshop since Red Alert had called Jetfire on his com-link that the machine was now ready and good to go. They were not surprised to see Optimus and Hot Shot were already there and waiting for Red Alert to call them in.

Sideswipe, Blurr, Scavenger, and Hoist were also there, eagerly waiting for Red Alert.

The boys moved towards Hot Shot and gave him hugs. The Autobots watched and waited as the boys let go and gently petted the young bot on the head, wishing him good luck with their body language. Words did not need to be exchanged to show their sadness that they were going to miss him completely.

Hot Shot had hugged them back, allowing their tears to trickle down his bright armour that shone brighter than ever before.

It was then that Red Alert stepped out the door. His head was calm, as usual, but they could all tell that he was sullen by this whole ordeal being carried out, but things had to be returned as they were, since it had not been the same since Hot Shot's accident.

Standing up from his position, Optimus Prime, carrying Hot Shot in his arms like a precious cargo that he did not want to let go, walked into the workshop with Jetfire following.

Alexis had left the room to let Red Alert and Starscream do their work in peace.

* * *

As Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Starscream, and Red Alert walked into the room, the CMO had closed the door and had turned back to the two high-ranking officers. He removed his visor to reveal his blue optics that shone as bright as his personality. Optimus was puzzled by this motivation, but he did not question Red Alert's reason. Question him, and you may end up with your skid plate hanging on the wall.

"Just place Hot Shot on that stand over there," Red Alert commanded.

Optimus nodded and he approached the stand that stood in the middle of the workshop. On the desk in front of the stand was the machine that would make things right again for Hot Shot and everyone else.

As he set Hot Shot on the stand, Hot Shot stood on the stand and wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck, surprising him at how much strength he was applying to it. He sighed and hugged Hot Shot back. He felt tears trickling down his face, but he ignored them as best as he could.

Hot Shot removed his arms and used his tiny fingers to wipe away the tears. "Oppy not be sad," he said softly, "Shotty still be here." He then hugged him once more and Optimus could've sworn he heard Hot Shot whisper something. "Love you daddy."

"Alright, you can step back now, Optimus, sir," said Red Alert, catching Optimus's attention. "We're beginning the process now."

Optimus nodded and he removed himself from Hot Shot's grasp. He gently used a thumb to caress his cheek and stepped back, watching as Hot Shot spilled tears down his face, falling on to his lips that he was forced to lick them away.

"Beginning Objective: Adult Form," Starscream called.

"Count down in five seconds," said Red Alert. "Five, four, three, two, one… Now!"

Starscream pressed the button on the machine and everything went silent. The bots in room held their breath as they waited. Five seconds past… Ten seconds past that turned to a minute. When they believed that nothing had happened, the machine caused them to jump as it sparked red and yellow electricity before an energy ball formed at the end of its nosecone.

Optimus Prime and the others stepped back, doing their best to stay out of the way.

The machine made a huge whirling sound and gave a hiss before the energy ball turned into a beam of blue and red energy that shot towards Hot Shot, who cried out as the familiar sensation of coldness swept all over his body. It was then that he felt the changes beginning to overwhelm him and he began to grow in size, appearance, and weight.

"It's overloading!" Red Alert cried, "I don't think it can take much more of this!"

But he had spoken too soon as Hot Shot's weight had increased so much that the stand broke, causing him to fall to the ground and land on his back. The cold sensation that flooded his body caused him to cry out in pain, his hands clawing at the steel floor that lay before him.

Optimus tried to move forward to help, but Starscream stopped him from trying. "This is how it normally works," Starscream said, his optics not removing themselves from the process that was taking place before them. "He'll be fine. Trust me."

Optimus reluctantly obeyed and he continued to watch as Hot Shot opened his mouth to scream in pain.

Finally, the machine switched off its beam, its job completed.

Now that the light had died down, Red Alert had placed his visor back on and he approached the still frame that lay in front of him. He scanned Hot Shot's body, checking to see if everything was back to normal. When he was done, he stood up and glanced back in the direction of Optimus Prime and nodded. "It is done," he whispered.

Optimus took that opportunity to rush forward and gently place a hand on Hot Shot's shoulder. He was still breathing, taking in deep gasping breaths to fill in his oxygen tanks. "Hot Shot, are you alright?" Optimus asked, tilting his head to the side in worry.

Hot Shot coughed once and he looked up weakly before he stood up with the help of Jetfire, and looked at Red Alert, then back at Optimus Prime. "You wouldn't happen to have that low grade of Energon, would you, Red?"

Everyone (minus Jetfire) fell over anime-style.

"Will you get serious, Hot Shot!" Red Alert growled, "You've just been brought back!"

Hot Shot rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry," he said, "Old habits don't die that easily."

Everyone just shook their heads, glad to have Hot Shot back with them. Although, one Autobot would miss everything that had happened, but he knew that things were meant to be this way.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: Yeah! Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Haha! I had that planned right from the very beginning of the story and I hope that it came as an unexpected surprise. Sure Hot Shot is okay, although he needs to outgrow that childish behaviour, but he will eventually. Okay, the final chapter will be up soon, but it may take a little while because of my sick feeling, you know? Anyway, I hope you liked that funny moment and please remember to R&R. Until the final chapter, stay tuned!**


	18. I'd Come for You

**Spiritimus Prime: Well, here it is, people, the final chapter of Little Shotty. This is loosely based on my new favourite song from my favourite band, Nickleback hence the name of the title of the chapter. This is just a discussion between Optimus Prime and Hot Shot. No, no slash, that's just plain ridiculous of me! Anyway, I just hope that you enjoy the final chapter between Optimus Prime and Hot Shot! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**I'd Come for You**

A week had passed since everything had returned to normal. The Minicons were awakening once again, and the Decepticons were back to their old selves with galactic conquest in their minds again. Starscream had finally made his decision. He had chosen to stay with the Autobots for the time being until he could work out a possible path for himself in life. Hot Shot had even returned to his normal behaviour of acting more mature than being so childish, retaining some of his overconfidence. But normal did not seem to be the actual word to describe to one particular Autobot.

Optimus Prime found himself standing alone on a ledge that overlooked Lincoln Town. The sun had begun to set, its warm rays glistening on his royal red armour that made him almost look like a ruby statue that watched over the town. His golden optics reflected the sun's rays as well, turning them into flaring twin suns.

Optimus's thoughts no longer swirled around in confusion in his mind. He believed it was normal to no longer be thinking about looking after Hot Shot, but, deep down, he somehow could not get the thought of his deceased family. He'd missed out on so much during that time, but that second chance of raising a sparkling had caused him to understand why. He'd changed so much over that month and a half, and he had come to realise that life was not all about paperwork and concentrating on saving the Universe from his arch nemesis. As far as he could tell, nothing would stop him from thinking about others before himself. He was nothing like Megatron. He would never sacrifice a soldier's life. Not now, not ever!

"Is there room for one more beside you?"

Optimus turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Hot Shot standing there, his baby blue optics twinkling in the sun's rays, reminding Optimus of that night with the meteor shower. "No, not at all," he said as he shook his head and took a step to the right, allowing more room for Hot Shot.

Hot Shot smiled and he walked forward, taking his spot next to Optimus and they stared ahead, glancing towards the sun without looking at each other in the optics. Nothing was on their mind at the moment, nothing except the very time that they had spent together as a father and son.

Finally, Optimus sighed, breaking the comfortable silence between them, as he turned to face the yellow Autobot. His golden optics looking into Hot Shot's familiar baby blue ones as he spoke, "I never got the chance to say thank you."

Hot Shot blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"For allowing me to have the chance of looking after a sparkling when I never had time to do so back on Cybertron," Optimus answered, a warm smile crossing his lips underneath his mask.

Hot Shot shook his head. "I don't understand," he said, "What do you mean by 'chance'? What happened back on Cybertron before I met you, and what does Megatron have to do with it?"

Optimus sighed softly, knowing that he was going to have to talk about this with Hot Shot sooner than later. He glanced up at the red, yellow, and pink sky that reflected in his optics like the sun's golden rays.

The silence, once again, hung in the air. No words were exchanged, but, this time, Hot Shot was patient, allowing his leader to take his time with figuring out how he was going to explain such a personal thing.

It was then that, during the silence, Optimus spoke again, but his voice was low and filled with sorrow. "I was called by my Autobots to aid them against some Decepticons, who had ambushed them during Energon mining in order to resupply our weapons and resources," he began. "I did not really want to leave my bondmate and sparkling, but I had no other choice. She encouraged me to go, promising me that they'll be alright without me. I knew that she was sad because my absence always happening and taking up most of my time that I really wanted to spend with them.

"So I left by her wish and headed off towards the outskirts of Iacon City to help out my warriors. Unfortunately, that was the mistake that I deeply regretted in my entire life."

Hot Shot didn't want to interrupt, but he had to ask. "What happened after that?"

Optimus closed his optics for a moment, trying not to reply the memory in his CPU, but he could not keep it contained any longer. Purple tears trickled down from his optics, onto his silver face plate and his shoulders began to shake a little. He quickly regained control before wiping the tears away. "After the battle," he continued, "Jetfire called me on my com-link and told me that something had happened to the Prime Mansion."

Hot Shot took a step closer and placed a hand upon his commander's shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"So I headed back to my home and I prayed to Primus that nothing had happened to my family. But, when I got there, my home was burning down. At first I was in complete shock, but then horror grasped my Spark and then anguish took over. I got down on my hands and knees and screamed, punching the ground as hard as I could, asking Primus why he would take my bondmate and my son away from me.

"Jetfire did all he could to comfort me, but I paid no heed to him. But, the moment I calmed down, I spotted something in the distance. I removed Jetfire's hand and went to go and check it out. To my surprise, I found myself face to face with Megatron. He was laughing in pride, his optics burning with so much evil that it tore through my Spark like icy daggers."

Hot Shot felt horror and sadness beginning to take over his Spark. He lowered his head in shame, wishing that he had not asked the question. "What did you do to him?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from screaming in anger and hatred. No wonder why Optimus was always so deep in thought. He'd kept on replaying that image of Megatron ruining his life forever, making him scarred, emotionless, and stoic.

Optimus turned his head back to Hot Shot. "I don't remember what happened after that," he said slowly, "All I remember are my emotions getting the best of me. My anger swelled to the point of wanting to burst out and I'd lost myself in complete rage. The last thing I remembered was waking up in the Med-Bay with slight dents and bruises all over my body.

"Red Alert explained to me what had happened and what I'd done. He said that my whole armour had changed from the actual colours you see before you, to navy blue, ebony black, and cloud white. Even my optics had changed from gold to red. After first I didn't understand what he had said, but he said that it was my emotions that had reacted to my loss, anger, hatred, and fury that had been directed right at Megatron. Red Alert also said that I did some serious damage to him and the environment around me."

_I guess that explains why Optimus has been so emotionless over the years,_ Hot Shot thought, _He doesn't want to lose control over himself and hurt anyone that gets in his way of his anger and those that are the cause of this unusual change._ He sighed and shook his head. "I guess that explains everything," he said out loud.

Optimus nodded and looked away, his shoulders shaking again, but no tears fell again.

Hot Shot took another step forward and wrapped his arms around Optimus's waist, surprising the elder bot.

At first Optimus did not hug back, but, eventually, he wrapped his own powerful arms around Hot Shot's frame, using his face plate to gently nuzzle the young bot in the neck. He did not understand why Hot Shot would be doing this. Hot Shot had not hugged him since he'd returned to normal. He'd probably been trying to figure out if it was okay to keep on expressing himself to the Autobot Commander as a father figure.

"I'm sorry," Hot Shot whispered. His voice was low, but it was just low enough for only Optimus to hear. "I really am sorry that it happened."

Optimus felt his arms droop a little in sadness, but he continued to accept the hug from the younger bot. "Hot Shot," he said softly.

Hot Shot removed his arms and his blue optics glanced into Optimus's golden ones. "Yes?" he asked.

Optimus lowered his head before he looked up into the fading sun's rays once again. He sighed deeply as he closed his golden optics, replaying the recording of Hot Shot's steps before he'd been returned to normal, causing a smile to cross his face plate once again. When he stopped the recording and turned back to Hot Shot, his optics held sadness. "I do not wish for Megatron to try and capture you again for his own twisted purposes," he said. "So I wish for us to not act as a father and son like we did during those times I've cared for you. For all I know, Megatron could use that father/son relationship against us and may try to hurt you and I in the end. Do you understand?"

Hot Shot stood there in complete silence as Optimus spoke, listening to him talk without interrupting. When he had finished, Hot Shot continued to stand there without even blinking an optic. He really did understood what Optimus was requesting, but he had the feeling that Optimus did not really want to end the memory forever. If they continued to act like they previously did, then Megatron, or someone else, may try to hurt them in the end, and Optimus may also lose control again.

The young Autobot sighed softly before he nodded. "I understand, Optimus," he said softly, "But, that doesn't mean that we can forget it, right?"

Optimus smiled and nodded. "No, we will never forget what we had experienced during that time," he said, "Yes, it may hurt that we can never do it again, but we may do so again when the war ends once and for all. I enjoyed the time we spent together, and I shall remember the things that we did."

Hot Shot beamed. "Neither will I, Optimus," he said, "Those times were great!"

"Seems like you're really back to normally, Hot Shot," said Optimus as the familiar deep rumble in his chest vibrated through the air.

"And you are too, sir," said Hot Shot, nodding in agreement as he laughed as well.

The two bots continued to laugh together until the sun had finally set in the distance behind the mountains, another day finally ending to promise another tomorrow that may be a whole lot better than the previous times. Perhaps it may get better for the Autobots, or worse, depending on what would happen in the future. But none of them could ever guess what tomorrow would bring, and the only thing that they could do was wait to see what the future would hold for them.

Hot Shot glanced over at Optimus, and the Autobot Commander glanced back at him. Golden optics flaring like twin suns with fatherly passion that promised protection and care for those he loved, while sky blue optics danced with youthful love in return and infinite joy of finally having things back the way they were.

Optimus gently placed a hand on Hot Shot's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Come on, Hot Shot, let's go back inside and rest up," he said, "We may not know what will happen tomorrow, but we must be prepared for anything if we are to win this fight for the Minicons."

Hot Shot nodded once more before his optics brightened up in the upcoming moonlight. "Hey," he said, getting Optimus's attention. "Just this once, can I call you…" He gulped, trying to bring up the courage to say the right word.

Optimus understood. "Yes, you may just this once, Hot Shot."

Hot Shot smiled and took a deep breath. "Thanks for looking after me and finding the time to be there for me… father," he said. He'd struggled with the word, but this time, he no longer felt afraid to say it in front of the one Autobot who'd changed his life forever.

Optimus chuckled and he used a silver thumb to gently caress Hot Shot's cheek. "You're welcome, Hot Shot," he said. "Now, let's go back inside and rest up."

"Okay, Optimus, sir," Hot Shot answered, saluting his commander in deep respect.

With the night becoming cooler, the two proud Autobots then headed inside the base, both of them thinking about the wonderful time they had spent together as a father and son. Sure they could not act like a family on the battlefield if they were to protect each other, but that did not mean that they could forget what they had been through.

Life was something worth cherishing, and both Autobots knew that from the very bottom of their Sparks. Deep down, they knew that they would renew their father and son relationship when the war was all over. But, right now, they should concentrate on catching up with the things that they had missed during the whole month and a half. However, that did not stop the two from exchanging glances at each other and send their family passion towards the other through their optics.

But then, Optimus remembered the vow he had taken long ago. He had promised that he would protect Hot Shot for as long as he remained as a sparkling. Now that Hot Shot was normal again, he decided to make a new vow: No matter what happened, he would continue to love and care for not just Hot Shot, but for those that needed him the most.

Optimus smiled at the thought, and he knew that the vow was something he would hold until the very end of time, or until his Spark was extinguished at the hands of the Decepticons or Megatron. From then on, life would indeed continue to thrive as long as it existed.

* * *

**Spiritimus Prime: And thus the end comes for my very popular fanfiction of all time besides You're Everything to Me. I know that you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. With this story now over, I plan to write up my next story called Rise from the Ashes. I know you guys want me to move on to the sequel right away, but I've been desperate to upload the new story for a very long time. However, I can promise you that I will upload the AU version sooner than you think. The sequel is still in draft copy version, so it will not come for a very long time. I have other stories to finish up, new ones to bring in, and sequels to come up with for future stories. Oh boy, talk about a life! XD So if you enjoyed this story, then please R&R by telling me what you think, how should I improve on future stories, or PM me, tell me that I did a good job or anything else that is on your mind. I'm wide open for your thoughts and feelings on the story, and it would be a great help from all you Little Shotty fans! Until the sequel comes, or anything else, continue to stay tuned! :D**


End file.
